<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当你我行走于夜幕 by W_wheat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380835">当你我行走于夜幕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_wheat/pseuds/W_wheat'>W_wheat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Long Walk - Richard Bachman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_wheat/pseuds/W_wheat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克弗里斯(alpha)x加拉蒂(omega)<br/>加拉蒂在步行过程中分化为omega的故事。<br/>原著背景下的abo设定，有剧透、架空、人设捏造，请注意避雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Garraty/Peter McVries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 解药</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>热。这是加拉蒂此时唯一的想法。<br/>
他们刚经过一个小镇，现在行走在森林中。阳光透过树叶的间隙与隐隐的湿气照在他的身上，营造出雨天前特有的闷热气氛。脚下的路也带着泥泞，走起来有些费力。但这种热又和缅因州平时的天气炎热有一丝差别。加拉蒂发觉，自己的身体各处，尤其是脖颈与腹部，似乎产生了一阵阵的刺痛感。他皱着眉头，感到汗珠从额头往下流淌。他用手抹了把头上的汗水，轻微地焦躁不安起来。他不知道那些针刺般的阵痛代表着什么，甚至能把他的注意力从路面和肿胀的双脚上挪开。<br/>
他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，呼吸也变得有些艰难。在体内像是有一股上升的气流般，从他的脚底一直往上盘旋，慢慢啃噬着他，让他的理智渐渐远去。他揉了揉眼睛，试图清醒一点，但是却没有任何作用。热。这是他此时唯一的想法。<br/>
“加拉蒂。”<br/>
他感觉到麦克弗里斯从身后接近了他，叫了他的名字。他几乎是无意识地转过头，看向麦克弗里斯。<br/>
“怎么了？你好像不太对劲。”麦克弗里斯说。加拉蒂看着他的嘴张张合合，却难以分辨说的是什么。他摇了摇头，却没让那阵痛产生丝毫缓解，反而更加严重。在自己意识到之前，他已经抓住了麦克弗里斯的胳膊，同时身体也靠了过去。<br/>
“我，我感觉不太好……”加拉蒂说，语气也比几个小时前虚弱了很多。麦克弗里斯有些惊讶地扶住他，神色变得严肃。他伸手摸了摸加拉蒂的额头，然后又摸了摸自己的。<br/>
“你在发热，雷。是不是感冒了？”<br/>
我在发热？……加拉蒂想到了斯克兰姆，那个显然已经感冒但却嘴硬不愿承认的家伙。不过这症状显然和感冒相差甚远，腹部的疼痛愈发强烈，他甚至完全感受不到腿和脚的状态了。<br/>
“我不觉得这是感冒……只是哪里不对……”加拉蒂说了没两句话，呼吸更加困难，于是他停下来喘气。天气应该没有那么热，他想，不然麦克弗里斯为什么一滴汗也没出？他借着麦克弗里斯的支撑，费劲地维持自己的平衡。麦克弗里斯继续扶着他向前走，让行走的速度稍微降下来一些，但不至于让他们得到警告。几个步行者从他们身边经过，用奇怪的眼神瞥了眼他们，大概是不清楚加拉蒂出了什么状况，更不清楚麦克弗里斯为什么要帮助他。“帮助别人”和“尽量减少体力消耗”显然是一对反义短语。<br/>
“嘿，”奥尔森路过了他们，看到加拉蒂虚弱的样子，对麦克弗里斯说，“他怎么了？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯看了看他，对他的语气中那股掩盖在表面的关心下微妙的期待而感到作呕。他皱着眉头，生硬地敷衍：“天知道。”<br/>
奥尔森没说别的，走到了他们前面。加拉蒂头痛欲裂，没有精力关心周围发生了什么，他的腿有些发软，一阵阵的热潮向海浪般蔓延了他的整个身体，让他忍不住又往身边唯一的冷源——麦克弗里斯的胳膊蹭了蹭。麦克弗里斯注意到他异常的举动，像是联想到了什么，压低声音凑到他的耳边说话。那声音几乎接近气音，让加拉蒂觉得耳朵发痒。<br/>
“雷……我的老天啊，你不会是在这个时候……”<br/>
在这么近的距离下，加拉蒂突然闻到了一股不知道从哪里飘出来的酒的气味。气味很微弱，但他却对它异常敏感，可以辨别出里面掺着一股呛人的泥土味儿。<br/>
“有酒的味道。”他张开嘴，有些艰难地小声回答。他的心中也隐约产生了相同的猜测，而这种猜测让他冷汗直冒。<br/>
麦克弗里斯听到后整个人僵住了一瞬，那道在他惨白的脸上的伤疤显得更加明显了。加拉蒂觉得自己的脸色肯定只会比他更差。麦克弗里斯迅速意识到发生了什么，他四下看看，在他们周围的几个步行者看上去没有特别关注他们这边的情况。加拉蒂的鼻子嗅到的酒味儿更加明显了，而且他正在无意识中被这个气味吸引着，诱惑着。<br/>
麦克弗里斯沉默了片刻，说：“那是我信息素的味道。你要分化了。”<br/>
加拉蒂没有回话，似乎需要一些时间消化这个事实。他的腹部钻心地疼，双腿现在只是靠着惯性麻木地支撑自己往前走，可每走一步，疼痛都似乎加重了一分。<br/>
“好疼，彼得。”加拉蒂颤抖地说。</p><p>对麦克弗里斯的alpha信息素如此敏感，他毫无疑问正在分化为一个omega。<br/>
一个在步行比赛中觉醒成为omega性别的参赛者会有什么样的后果？答案在所有参赛者中不言而喻。步行比赛从来不会让已经分化成omega的男孩入选，参赛者要么就是alpha或者beta，要么就是还没有分化性别。在长途步行比赛的历史上，有三个参赛者中途分化成了omega，全部都在两个小时的初潮期内就扛不住身体反应，得到了他们的罚单。加拉蒂现在体会到了别人口中的“初潮期”到底是什么意思了。两个小时，他得在这种状态下坚持两个小时……他觉得自己下一秒就可能会晕过去。<br/>
“雷，”加拉蒂听到麦克弗里斯在自己耳边着急地问，“你有带omega抑制剂吗？那东西对你现在有用吗？”<br/>
加拉蒂摇摇头。<br/>
“摇头是什么意思？没带抑制剂，还是没用？”<br/>
“显然，没带抑制剂，也没用。”<br/>
一个冷冷的声音突然插入了他们的对话中。麦克弗里斯回头看，是原本走在队尾的斯特宾斯。斯特宾斯饶有兴致地看着他们俩，露出一个诡异而意味深长的笑容：“你还是早点放弃他比较好，omega在这场比赛中没有任何胜算。”<br/>
“所以我现在应该将他一把推开？感谢你的建议。”麦克弗里斯冷笑道。<br/>
“事实如此。不过抑制剂应该稍微会缓解一些他的疼痛，和alpha信息素的效果一样。不如我们问问那些坐在半履带坦克上喝啤酒的家伙？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯还没来得及制止，斯特宾斯就朝士兵喊道：“你们有没有准备omega抑制剂，或者其他可以处理初潮期的东西？”<br/>
那些士兵面无表情地坐在坦克上，显然也在一直关注着他们这边的情况——主要原因是麦克弗里斯和加拉蒂的速度已经慢到了得到警告的边缘——但他们没有对斯特宾斯这句问话做出任何反应。那些脸仍然僵硬得像毫无感情的雕像，没有出现一丝裂缝。但斯特宾斯的话却在周围的步行者间造成了一小片骚动。加拉蒂正在分化成为omega，这可是个不得了的小道消息。<br/>
“你能不能闭上你的嘴？”麦克弗里斯说。斯特宾斯笑了笑：“反正过会儿所有人也会知道的。至少我们知道了少校没对omega的权利提供任何保障。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯扶着眼神渐渐飘远的加拉蒂，几乎感到绝望。他又转过头盯着斯特宾斯看，斯特宾斯被他盯得浑身发毛。<br/>
“别看我，我是个beta。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
“可能是刚刚经过的镇子上那些路过的男男女女导致他突然分化，”斯特宾斯分析道，“几个穿着啦啦队服装的omega女人，毫无顾忌地在路边释放自己的信息素，让队伍里几乎所有的alpha都着了迷，还害死了格里布尔。之后大多数alpha步行者的信息素失控了一段时间，这就影响到了你身旁的这个omega了。”<br/>
“那些路边的omega本就想要弄死格里布尔，”麦克弗里斯神色阴郁，“她们想让步行者在她们的身体上方脑袋开花。”<br/>
斯特宾斯似乎对这个话题有些兴趣，但麦克弗里斯没有再把其他注意力匀给他了。他现在眼中只剩下了此时此刻依靠在自己身上的加拉蒂。</p><p>加拉蒂对于他周围发生的事情失去了感知。他感觉自己正行走在一片沉重的水雾里，氧气越来越稀薄，四肢都被拉扯着，难以前进。他的身体正在缓慢地发生一些变化，后颈有一片皮肤已经变得滚烫，应该是自己的腺体。<br/>
加拉蒂几乎从来没有想过自己会是omega。珍在几个月前就先于他分化了，是个omega，珍……他爱的珍也是个omega。意识到这一点让他痛不欲生。珍我爱你我真的很爱你，我爱你，他反复地想，珍的信息素会是什么味道？他没有闻到过，听别人形容，是浓郁的花香，但他觉得这形容太普通，应该是更特殊的一种味道。他以为自己会是个beta，或者alpha，他印象中的omega应该和珍一样柔美温和。但现在这一切似乎都失去了意义，那些亲热与吻都离他远去了。<br/>
他站在这里，几乎迈不动前进的双腿。从来没有omega步行者能坚持下来，不是吗？他已经不可能赢了。他用手捂住腹部，想要减轻那里的钝痛，但无济于事。他见不到妈妈和珍了，加拉蒂绝望地想。他被疼痛、燥热和缺氧折磨着的神经似乎终于到了能够承受的极限，意识渐渐模糊了。<br/>
在他陷入昏迷的前一刻，他感觉有人拍了拍自己的脸。<br/>
“雷，听得到我吗？”是麦克弗里斯的声音。加拉蒂睁开眼睛，含含糊糊地应了一声。麦克弗里斯在手上吐了口口水。一旁路过的巴克维奇看到后发出了“呕”的声音。<br/>
“滚开，”麦克弗里斯冲他愤怒地说，“你这个杀人犯小混账，给我滚远点。”<br/>
“别这么激动，没有人想要抢你的。”巴克维奇嘟嘟哝哝地走开了。巴克维奇仍然没有分化性别，所以闻不到麦克弗里斯刚刚陡然变得攻击性极强的信息素。事实上，队伍里的alpha已经全部远离了麦克弗里斯和加拉蒂——麦克弗里斯之前一直毫无波澜的信息素，正在不断对外散发着“不要靠近”的危险信号，没有alpha会察觉不到这么明显的敌意。在这种情况下如果哪个alpha还敢接近，那就是真的不知好歹了。<br/>
麦克弗里斯把自己的口水胡乱地往加拉蒂的脖子上擦，在那片发热的腺体上也擦了一些。如果alpha信息素可以和omega抑制剂一样，对初潮期的疼痛有所缓解的话，他这样做应该是有效的。含有信息素的口水似乎确实起了作用，加拉蒂的神情稍微清醒了点。<br/>
“雷，你怎么样？”<br/>
加拉蒂闻到了那股酒味儿，和酒里的泥土味儿。这股气息钻进那片困住他的沉重的水雾里，试图拉他出来，挽救他的神智。他攥紧了麦克弗里斯的袖子，感觉稍微清醒了一些。<br/>
“给我，彼得……给我……”加拉蒂无意识地说，语气里带着恳求。麦克弗里斯顿了顿，意识到加拉蒂已经是个omega了，不确定这句话的意思是什么。他犹犹豫豫地开口：“给你什么？”<br/>
加拉蒂突然开始烦躁。他抓住麦克弗里斯的夹克，开始往下扒。<br/>
“嘿，嘿，雷，冷静点。”麦克弗里斯吓得挣脱开，往后躲去。这导致他们的速度降到了限制速度以下。<br/>
“警告！61号，第一次警告！”<br/>
“警告！47号，第一次警告！”<br/>
两声警告随之响起，麦克弗里斯被逼恢复了步伐。<br/>
“信息素，”加拉蒂艰难地开口，“外套上的。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯看了看他，才明白什么意思，于是快速把外套脱给他。加拉蒂把脸埋进外套里，深深吸了两口气。<br/>
alpha的信息素对他此时的状态非常关键，如果是匹配度好的alpha，会很大程度上减少自己需要受的折磨，但如果匹配度不好，信息素的刺激甚至会起反作用。万幸的是，麦克弗里斯应该是个和自己匹配度非常好的alpha，他感觉自己现在变成了一个酒瘾者、烟瘾者、吸毒者、绝症患者，而麦克弗里斯的信息素就是他所有问题的解药。他感到头疼与腺体的疼痛都没原来那么尖锐了，虽然腹部的钝痛还是没有得到改善。他把麦克弗里斯的外套抱在怀里，用领子遮住自己的口鼻。因为后领是最接近腺体的地方，所以信息素浓度也最高。<br/>
“你还好吗？”麦克弗里斯看着他做完这些动作。<br/>
加拉蒂贴到麦克弗里斯身上，没说话，只是摇头。麦克弗里斯用手臂环住他的肩膀，让他几乎是靠在自己怀里。加拉蒂能感到麦克弗里斯一直在支撑他，帮助他分摊行走的负担，而那只牢牢圈住他的手臂仍然十分有力。加拉蒂感觉他全身被这个年轻的alpha的信息素裹得严严实实，当然，这是最好的。这让他感到仍然安全，就像是在湍急直下的水流中抓住了一根浮木。如果他还要闻到其他人乱七八糟的信息素，那才真的是前途未卜。这也许已经是不幸中的万幸了。<br/>
“清醒点，加拉蒂。初潮往往是最开始的时候最艰难……”<br/>
加拉蒂听着麦克弗里斯在他耳边絮絮低语。此时他们差不多已经到了队伍的尾部了，终于不用在众目睽睽之下尝试解决这个棘手的分化问题了。<br/>
“等到第一阶段度过之后，你就不会这么疼了。不过那个时候会散发出信息素。会有点麻烦，我不能再离你太近了。”<br/>
加拉蒂没有太分出精力去注意他说话的内容。他感觉脖子上的信息素正在一点点蒸发掉，而这个情况让他感到恐慌。他抬手把黏在后颈上的短发撩开，露出自己发红的腺体。<br/>
“舔它。”加拉蒂说。显然他已经不知道自己在说些什么了。<br/>
“……什么？”<br/>
“舔它，彼得。”加拉蒂深吸一口气，重复了一遍。彼得，彼得，麦克弗里斯感觉自己的理智被这个音节卷走了，他想要开口，喉咙却艰涩地说不出话。他看着那片腺体，那片现在还没有散发出气味的腺体。这样做不对，他想，这样下去一切都会失常的，所有的一切都会跟着塌陷、发狂、倒错。我应该拒绝他，拒绝这片由本能交织成的陷阱……这陷阱甚至没有经过任何掩饰，是一个昭然若揭的诱捕网。<br/>
在他自己还没有意识到的时候，他低下头用舌头触碰了那片腺体。这是块普通的皮肤，只有一点汗水的咸味儿。麦克弗里斯察觉到，自己因为这个动作，已经在性的层面上苏醒了。<br/>
加拉蒂则被他的动作弄得快要发疯了。他能感受到麦克弗里斯有些粗糙的舌苔正舔舐着自己敏感的腺体，那发痒发麻的感觉迅速从后颈传遍全身。alpha的信息素释放着，让他因疼痛而紧绷的肢体得以放松。那条舌头似乎非常灵活，在他的腺体上和腺体周边反复舔舐，让加拉蒂情不自禁地渴望着更多，也渴望着别的什么……渴望别的什么？加拉蒂有些迷茫。<br/>
突然，他感到身后的alpha伸出了自己的尖牙，抵在了腺体上。加拉蒂情不自禁低声叫了出来，那声模糊的呻吟被淹没在外套里，大概只被麦克弗里斯一个人听了过去。也许这只是alpha无意识的反应，但他感到尖牙正在自己的腺体上来回试探摩擦，似乎在找一个可以刺进去的角度。尖牙的顶端流出了一些透明的液体，是高浓度的alpha信息素，涂在那片每一寸都拼命索求的皮肤上，让他得到了极大的满足。如果，如果尖牙刺进自己的皮肤，把信息素注进去……他不敢再想下去了。<br/>
“彼得，不……”加拉蒂含糊地说，连他自己都觉得语气完全不坚定，甚至他也搞不懂自己到底想不想拒绝。麦克弗里斯却听到了他的拒绝，猛地收回了尖牙，意识到他们正走在失控的边缘。<br/>
麦克弗里斯仓促地离开加拉蒂的腺体：“抱歉，我……”他不敢相信自己刚才真的想要直接把尖牙刺进去，来一个临时标记了，甚至在omega觉醒之前。他把加拉蒂的衣领拉回去，盖住那片要把他们拽进深渊的皮肤。他也把自己隐隐苏醒的欲望压抑了下去，尽管这真的很难。<br/>
加拉蒂在麦克弗里斯的安抚下，身体的疼痛终于控制在了他可以接受的水平。现在他的腺体在很稳定、平和地发育，不出意外的话，过会儿他就可以闻到自己的味道了。他环顾四周，看到坦克上的士兵正在朝他们这边看，不自主地提起了一点速度。他们现在在队伍的最末端，斯特宾斯正走在他们的斜前方。<br/>
麦克弗里斯随着他提起一点速度，而那些士兵仍然盯着他们在看。麦克弗里斯察觉到那些视线，想起士兵们全部都是alpha，于是盯了回去，士兵们面无表情地移开了目光。不得不说，alpha之间真的很容易理解彼此的信号。</p><p>“我感觉好些了。”加拉蒂说。他总算找回了组织语句的能力：“我想最开始确实是最艰难的。”<br/>
“你把我吓到了，雷。”<br/>
“我也把我自己吓到了。”<br/>
加拉蒂打开水壶喝了两口，他本想往自己的头上淋点水，又怕把麦克弗里斯的信息素冲掉，于是作罢。<br/>
“彼得，你的信息素里面为什么有像是泥土的味道？”<br/>
“那是煤的气味。这种酒是苏格兰威士忌，煤的气味来自烘烤大麦芽用的泥煤，”麦克弗里斯回答，大概这个问题已经被其他人问过很多遍了，“你不喜欢？”<br/>
“喜欢……我觉得很特别。而且很适合你。”加拉蒂如实回答。<br/>
“很适合我？好吧，听上去像在挖苦我。你的回答不能做参考，雷，你是个omega，”麦克弗里斯笑了笑，“大部分人都讨厌我的信息素，他们觉得太辛辣了，或者太呛了。”<br/>
雷，你是个omega。加拉蒂因为这句话又开始低落起来。想象一下，你一觉起来，发现自己突然能怀孕了。他甚至都没有一觉起来才发现的权利了。实际上，如果不是麦克弗里斯，他在刚刚就应该吃罚单了，就像前三个在步行中觉醒成omega的人一样。<br/>
加拉蒂和麦克弗里斯继续走在队伍靠后的位置，以免有什么突发的情况。斯克兰姆从前面慢慢掉到他们身边，有些好奇地凑近了麦克弗里斯。<br/>
“加拉蒂分化了？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯看了眼他：“你的好奇心没和你的鼻子一起堵住吗？离他远点。”<br/>
“我已经和我的omega结婚了，并且她已经怀孕了，老兄。这还不够吗？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯打量了他一圈，尤其是分辨了他的气味。是一种树木的香味。永久标记过omega的alpha会稳定很多，也不容易被其他omega的信息素影响，从斯克兰姆平淡且感受不到侵略性的信息素来看，显然他很符合已婚alpha的特质。<br/>
“凯茜当时分化性别的时候我也在她身边，”斯克兰姆说，“她那几天别提有多难受了。我在旁边几乎什么都干不了。我们的匹配度不好，大概只有60%，如果我多释放信息素出来，她一定会直接呕吐出来的，所以我不得不给自己来了几针抑制剂。我们之间因为这个问题，也很难怀孩子。但是我们努力了很多次，最终她还是怀上了。”<br/>
alpha和omega之间的平均匹配度是不是70%？加拉蒂回想起之前听说过的那些说法。匹配度在60%以下，属于低匹配，整体来说不会感到彼此之间有特别强烈的生理吸引，性与生育也会受到一定影响；80%以上，属于高匹配，比较罕见，可一旦遇到，几乎总是会走到一起。他想知道他和麦克弗里斯的匹配度有多少。<br/>
“你应该很爱她。”加拉蒂对斯克兰姆说。<br/>
“我当然爱她。凯茜是世界上最可人的人。”斯克兰姆露出了温柔而怀念的微笑。<br/>
“而你来参加了步行。也许你并没有你想的那么爱她。”麦克弗里斯说。<br/>
“嘿，我有把握自己会赢。不管你们承不承认，我可是赢得比赛最热门的人选。你有关注我们的赌池吗？我是赔率最低的选手。”<br/>
斯克兰姆确实有充分的理由成为最被看好的选手。一般来说，人们都很青睐alpha参赛者，因为他们的体魄比其他人都要强健。但alpha参赛者为人诟病的一点是他们精神状态不稳定，他们在步行过程中更容易失控、和人发生冲突、突然放弃。他想到了格里布尔，那个扑向路边omega女孩的参赛者，同时也是alpha之一。如果加拉蒂参与步行比赛的赌注的话，他一定不会赌在任何alpha上。他之前有听说过一个说法，人的体内有两种本能：生的本能和死的本能。生的本能是滋养、生长、爱，而死的本能是自我毁灭、攻击、破坏。在alpha的身上，死的本能大于生的本能，而在omega的身上，生的本能大于死的本能。因此alpha虽然身体条件更好，但却因为“对死亡的积极追求”，往往无法坚持到比赛的最后。<br/>
不过斯克兰姆应该没有这个问题，因为他已经结婚了，他很稳定。他有健壮的身体，有坚定的信念，也有充分的走下去的理由。如果最后真的是他赢得比赛，也许这场比赛就会变成一段非常动听的佳话，出身贫穷的alpha参加步行比赛，为怀孕在家的omega拼尽全力，赢得大奖，从此一辈子不愁吃穿，过上无忧无虑的生活，绝对可以骗来更多走投无路的年轻人报名参赛，说不定还能提升一波生育率。而他们其余人都将是这段佳话的献祭品。<br/>
在这届队伍中，有15个alpha，36个beta，48个性别未分化者，还有1个刚分化的加拉蒂，omega。在步行比赛的历史上，尽管每隔几届会出现与加拉蒂类似的半途分化者，但分化为omega的寥寥无几，分化后也会因为无法得到及时处理，迅速被淘汰掉。<br/>
至少我现在已经比另外几个死掉的omega强了，加拉蒂想。他攥紧麦克弗里斯的夹克，对自己现在这种状态感到悲哀与绝望。omega本来就是被步行比赛排除在外的群体，他在这里继续走下去真的有意义吗？他还可能坚持多久？</p><p>麦克弗里斯用几句话打发走了斯克兰姆，似乎是怕信息素影响到他。但是加拉蒂并没有闻到斯克兰姆的味道，他总感觉自己好像还是只能闻到麦克弗里斯的味道。现在森林中的道路开始变得宽阔了，也不再那么泥泞。空气中还是有雨前的闷热感，加拉蒂有点分不清这是他的错觉还是真的快要下雨了，至少太阳仍然高悬在天空上，没有一丝降雨的意思。<br/>
如果他们走出了森林，到了镇子里怎么办？那里一定有很多毫无顾忌地散发自己信息素的人。加拉蒂现在倒是压根不在乎其他人怎么看他了，毕竟他此时离死亡只有一分钟之遥，实在是匀不出多余的注意力。关键是他在人多的地方到底还能不能维持正常状态。<br/>
加拉蒂真的没怎么想过自己会分化成omega。他妈妈总是对他说，长大之后如果变成alpha的话，要对别人友善，不要粗鲁，更不要激进。加拉蒂想，大概是因为他父亲是一个粗鲁而激进的alpha，并且抛下了他们，所以他妈妈才会害怕自己成为和父亲一样的人。他妈妈是个性格懦弱的omega，做事情也畏畏缩缩的。加拉蒂每次问妈妈关于性别的事情的时候，妈妈总是给他一样的答案：如果变成alpha的话，要做个好人；如果变成beta的话，做个普通人也挺好。他有一次追问妈妈，如果变成omega呢？她听到他这么问，突然间变得极为恼怒与害怕，甚至扬起手要打他。但是那只举起的手还是放下了，她最后只是掉了会儿眼泪，摸了摸加拉蒂的头说，不要变成omega。<br/>
不要变成omega。加拉蒂在脑袋里重复这句话。不要变成omega。在那之后，加拉蒂再也不会向她提起这个话题了。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？雷。”麦克弗里斯看着加拉蒂一直是陷入沉思的状态，喊了喊他。加拉蒂从记忆中回神。<br/>
“不太好，也不太差。”他说。现在想这些也没什么意义了，木已成舟，他已经成为了omega，这个事实无法改变。他的腹部在痛——他怀疑这种痛会伴随他整个步行过程了，天啊，直到他长出来自己的……自己的，生殖腔，为止？……加拉蒂在努力回想生理课上的内容。生殖腔形成大致雏形需要两个月的时间，疼痛程度递减。完全长好需要半年时间，后面几个月不再疼痛。他后颈的腺体，除了有点痒之外没什么问题。头疼已经消失了。腿和脚，还是老样子，发肿，麻木。<br/>
“和我聊点什么吧，彼得。随便什么，让我把自己的注意力从身体上拽走。”加拉蒂说。<br/>
“你的女朋友叫什么，珍？”麦克弗里斯想了想，说。<br/>
“嗯。珍，她很漂亮，也很温柔。”<br/>
“她是什么性别？”<br/>
“omega。她是omega。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯在等他说下去。但是加拉蒂什么都没说。<br/>
“你有什么想法，雷？对于她是个omega这件事。你本打算和她结婚吗？”<br/>
“我……我想过。不，可能也不算想过。只是随便想想。我没有认真打算过什么。”<br/>
“你来参加步行，她有什么反应？”<br/>
“她求我不要来。她说我什么都不明白。她说我很残忍。她说我抛下了我妈妈。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯点点头：“嗯。在她求你不要来的时候，你有什么感觉？你觉得自己很残忍吗？你同意她说的这些话吗？”<br/>
“我……我不知道。我感觉我当时被一种奇怪的决心笼罩了，让我把外界一切反对的声音都屏蔽掉了。我也许对于她说的那些，残忍，或者说抛下我的妈妈，没有什么实感，只是单纯记住了她的话而已。”<br/>
“现在整件事还是没有什么实感，对吗？无论是参加比赛，还是分化成omega，还是别的什么。”<br/>
加拉蒂感觉自己内心的迷茫与空洞正在被麦克弗里斯赤裸裸地翻出来，晒在空气里。“现在也没有实感。我总觉得我在一场噩梦里。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯笑了笑：“加拉蒂，你真的很特别。对于别人来说，他们都有一个驱使他们来参赛的动力。无论是想赢，还是想死，总会有一个动力，而且他们是能够对这个动力进行自我觉察的。而你却没有这种动力，或者说你觉察不到你的动力是什么。”<br/>
加拉蒂听完之后，沉默了一会儿。他倒没太深入思考自己的动力问题，而主要是在意麦克弗里斯分析事情的角度。<br/>
“彼得。我有时候感觉你说话的用词很特别，像个诗人、或者哲学家、或者心理咨询师。”<br/>
“我确实有读诗的爱好，雷，”麦克弗里斯的心情似乎变好了，他温柔地看着加拉蒂，说，“我想想……‘不要再让我们继续相爱/因为最终只会失败 只有伤害/今夜大雨将滂沱而下/洗刷走了所有感情的残骸’。”<br/>
“这是谁的诗？”<br/>
“我现编的，加拉蒂，写给你的。你将永远歌唱不息/可我死了就不会再听见你/你将唱给一堆草泥——这句是济慈的，不过他是写给夜莺的。还有一句比较应景的——在我的散步中/我有两件极喜欢思索的事/你的可爱与我的死的时间。”<br/>
加拉蒂被他讲得有点脸红，但这些涉及到死亡与分离的诗句又让他隐约有些悲伤。<br/>
“你是怎么记住这些诗的？我在想，你不会在看到诗的时候打算好了要在什么时候用上吧。”<br/>
“读得次数多了，自然就记住了，雷。我看见你，这些东西就一个劲儿往上冒，我现在不过是把它们都倒出来了而已。”<br/>
“你是认真的吗？或者只是在开玩笑。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯脸上的笑容消失了，他用手摸了摸伤疤：“我是认真的。你相信命运吗，加拉蒂？”<br/>
“命运？你指什么。”<br/>
“就是命运。比如为什么我会和你刚好前后脚到达步行比赛的起点，比如为什么我那时就觉得你是特殊的。比如为什么你会在此时分化成omega。你觉得是命运的安排吗？”<br/>
“哪里特殊？”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“你说你那时就觉得我是特殊的。你当时是怎么想我的？我们第一次见面的时候。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯怔了怔。他抬头看了看天色，天边的云开始出现晚霞的橙红色调，似乎马上要天黑了。现在的时间是下午六点。他思考了会儿，才说：“在来之前，我以为参加步行比赛的人会更加自满，喜欢吹嘘自己的力量，彼此之间会仇视，加拉蒂。我以为我会看到一群各式各样的自我中心蠢货。但是和你一见面，就打破了我的印象。我当时可能在想，你会走多远。我想你不会走得很远。加拉蒂，你是不适合来参赛的，你的身上没有罪恶，你不应该受这种折磨。也许我这种人才值得受这种折磨。你出现在这里，甚至是荒诞的。”<br/>
加拉蒂默默听完了麦克弗里斯的话，然后说：“你知道我第一次见你的时候在想什么吗？”<br/>
“你在想什么？”<br/>
“首先我在想，你的伤疤看上去很严重。你的身材很好。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯笑了笑。加拉蒂继续说。<br/>
“然后我和你打招呼，我说，‘我叫雷·加拉蒂’，我觉得自己像个笨蛋。然后你坐在树荫底下，一群男孩的旁边。”<br/>
“对，我曾经还坐着过。多么令人怀念。”麦克弗里斯说。<br/>
“过了会儿，我坐在了你的旁边。你完全没想搭理我，彼得。你看上去在思考，思绪不在这里。”<br/>
“嗯，”麦克弗里斯点头，“你知道我当时在想什么吗？”<br/>
“我现在应该知道了。”<br/>
“说说看，雷。”<br/>
“你在想你的那些哲学问题，你为什么会同意来参加这鬼东西，之类的。”<br/>
“猜对一半了。我在想我究竟为什么会来参加，我的脑子是不是秀逗了，”麦克弗里斯说，“此外，我还在想，这个单纯的雷·加拉蒂为什么要坐在我身边，我是要和他搭话，还是直接忽视他，继续思考我的脑子是否还在正常运转的问题。”<br/>
加拉蒂笑了。<br/>
“我们怎么扯到这里了。你相信命运吗，雷？”麦克弗里斯追问之前的问题。<br/>
“你相信吗，彼得。你觉得命运在操控我们吗？”<br/>
“一部分吧。也许现在我有些相信了。”<br/>
加拉蒂也抬头看着天边的晚霞。半晌后，他说：“我觉得不是命运。是我们自作自受。一切结果都有原因。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯耸耸肩：“哎，加拉蒂。真不知道我们俩谁更悲观。”<br/>
他似乎厌倦了这个语境暧昧不清的话题，随口说道：“‘哦命运/像月亮般变化无常/盈虚交替/可恶的生活/把苦难和幸福交织/无论贫贱与富贵/都如冰雪般融化消亡’。”<br/>
加拉蒂听着他抑扬顿挫的语气说：“你到底是从哪里搞来的这些浪漫细胞，我真的有些好奇。”<br/>
“不知道，大概是长在我的基因里的吧。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯说完这句话，突然皱了皱眉。<br/>
“雷，你有没有闻到一股甜味儿？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 错乱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这真是一个尴尬的时间点，就在他们刚谈论完那些毫无意义的浪漫主义屁话之后，加拉蒂开始散发出自己的信息素了。麦克弗里斯觉得自己最好保持点距离，于是他稍微往旁边撤了两步。加拉蒂感觉到他想要离开，心里突然一下子有点慌乱，扯住了他的衣角。<br/>
“你要去哪？”加拉蒂问。<br/>
“我们都在这条路上，雷。我能去哪。”<br/>
目前他们之间的关系已经很明显地被信息素影响了，麦克弗里斯感觉他和加拉蒂都变得不太正常。当然了，在这种极端环境下，能够保持正常的人可能才不正常，所以他们之间这种越来越过度的依恋与吸引也许还处于可接受的范围内，至少没有完全脱轨。麦克弗里斯推测，通常情况下，他和加拉蒂之间的信息素应该可以达到彼此安抚的效果。这已经是个很有利的条件，不是所有的alpha和omega之间都能做到这一点，有些人只会激化彼此的情绪。但他们的这种彼此安抚也仅限于目前这个阶段，谁都无法断言，在某个时刻，他们会不会彻底丧失理智。在他们真的很累，累得发狂，累得精神失常、歇斯底里的时候。那个时候，信息素只会导致一切都加快走向失控。然后他们就会死，脑浆在这条路上溅一地。这不是也挺美好的吗？至少死了之后不用再处理荷尔蒙的相关事宜。<br/>
麦克弗里斯想，这个故事的结局如此明确而残酷，怎么说呢，他们现在基本上就像是不得不参与一场即将发生却无法避免的车祸，不得不登上一架马上要坠毁在太平洋上的飞机，不得不看完一部又臭又长、事先被剧透了结局的悬疑小说。至少他人生的最后可以和一个自己喜欢的人一起度过，还不算那么可悲。称得上喜欢的人吗？这种想法真的有意义吗？也许所有想法都毫无意义。他只是在还可以用脑的时候尽量多使用掉一些脑细胞，什么都不会改变。<br/>
麦克弗里斯的思绪快要朝着虚无主义飘远了，加拉蒂似乎才意识到自己已经有信息素了。他的手往后颈摸了摸，感觉不太自在。麦克弗里斯被加拉蒂扯着衣角，无法走远，于是仔细辨认了一下空气中那细微的气味。<br/>
“像咖啡，”麦克弗里斯说，“但是甜味儿比较重。只有一点苦。”<br/>
“玛奇朵？白咖啡？”加拉蒂不太确定。<br/>
“我的鼻子可没有分清不同咖啡的本事。不过有奶油是确定的。”<br/>
“好吧。那我也不知道了。”<br/>
“挺甜美的味道，也很温和，”麦克弗里斯朝他笑了笑，“以后一定会有很多人闻到你的信息素之后突然想喝咖啡的。”<br/>
这种气味甚至让他感到惬意。惬意得好像他们不是在这条泥土和血灌注出的道路上，而是坐在某个黄昏的咖啡馆内，看着窗外的行人来来往往一般。他和加拉蒂，在咖啡馆内，面对面坐着谈话。大概在谈一些不痛不痒的话题吧，前天晚上哪场球赛谁赢了，昨天早上哪里的海浪把桥冲断了，今天中午午睡的时候梦到了什么，明天你要干什么，我又要干什么。麦克弗里斯甩了甩脑袋，把这些想法抛开。这个画面有多么美好，就有多么不切实际。<br/>
“你说这话像是觉得我还能活很久一样，彼得。”加拉蒂对他的话不置可否。然后他又突然想到：“我们的信息素都是饮料。奇怪的巧合。”<br/>
“请叫它‘命运’，雷。一个随机的提问：混入多少比例的牛奶时，咖啡会失去它原本的意识？”<br/>
加拉蒂摇了摇头，对于麦克弗里斯这些令人费解的问题，他甚至没花任何心思去想。他感到自己和麦克弗里斯的信息素在空气中彼此呼应，渐渐地融合在一起。这种感觉恰到好处。没有一丝不足，也没有一丝超出，像是两块完美地拼合在一起的拼图。只是……完整。完整到好像但凡结合，便成为一体，再也无法互相分开。<br/>
在麦克弗里斯继续他们的对话之前，有个声音打断了他们。麦克弗里斯朝身后看去，是柯里·帕克，那个穿着网球衫、一头金发的男孩。他的肌肉很发达，满脸凶相，看着是个不好惹的角色。<br/>
“看看我们这儿有了什么。一个omega。这可真是没人料到。”帕克是个alpha。随着他的接近，加拉蒂意识到了这一点。他闻到了那股刺鼻的味道，大概是坚果的气味。不同的信息素实际闻起来的感觉和描述出来的味道完全不同，这种体验很难用文字进行描述，对于帕克的坚果味儿他会用刺鼻来形容，而对于麦克弗里斯的威士忌他却没有产生任何不适的感受。加拉蒂不着痕迹地拉紧了麦克弗里斯的衣角，让他再靠近自己一点。他惊讶地发现自己有多么下意识地想要依赖麦克弗里斯，尤其是面临周遭的不确定因素时。这是他体内的激素在作祟吗？<br/>
麦克弗里斯的眼神中有一种猜不透的黑暗。他面无表情地盯着帕克，一言不发。帕克也没说什么，三个人就这么沉默地并行了一小会儿。加拉蒂感觉自己有点呼吸困难，他想说点什么，但在这个压迫感十足的气氛下还是闭上了嘴。<br/>
加拉蒂感到一切都如此荒谬。在几个小时前，他还在一心一意爱着自己的女朋友，思念着她那顺滑的长发和胸前柔软的弧度，思念着她的亲吻和触碰，而现在他就得面临两个alpha之间莫名其妙的冲突了。真的，为什么，难道就因为这个愚蠢的性别？他看不到自己现在是什么状态，但应该和别人一样胡子拉碴、精神萎靡。这幅模样大概谁都吸引不了吧。这个世界确实是疯了。他感觉到自己出现了一定程度的身份认同危机。其他omega都是怎么过渡过来的？前一刻还是你的好兄弟、好哥们的人，下一刻你可能就要和他上床了。<br/>
和彼得上床。这句话突然划过他的脑海，让他打了个寒颤。他分不清这个想法到底让他感到恶心，还是……<br/>
麦克弗里斯的注意力被吸引回了他身上。<br/>
“怎么了，雷？”<br/>
“没什么。”加拉蒂支支吾吾地说。和彼得上床，天啊。加拉蒂惊慌失措地把这个想法踢出自己的脑袋。<br/>
“天气挺热的，不是吗？”帕克已经解开了自己的衬衫扣子，像是在故意炫耀身材似的拨弄着衬衫领子。加拉蒂不明白他是想要表现自己，还是只是单纯地来找茬。他希望是后者。如果是前者的话，他想他终于明白了那些试图吸引omega的alpha实际上看起来能有多蠢了。那股坚果味确实非常刺鼻，不知道是混进了难闻的体味的原因，还是单纯因为他们的匹配度太低了。他垂下头走着，觉得这味道熏得他头疼，只想让帕克赶紧离开。也许是麦克弗里斯的信息素把他的嗅觉毁了，以后自己闻其他alpha的味道估计都只会觉得难闻了。麦克弗里斯好像猜到了他的想法，在身后握了握他的手，不知道是不是安慰他的意思。加拉蒂察觉麦克弗里斯的心情似乎变好了一点。<br/>
“确实。”麦克弗里斯慢吞吞地说，脸上还是面无表情。<br/>
“真是个啥都没有的破地方，到处都是森林和乡下的老家伙们。”帕克看了看周围说。麦克弗里斯沉默片刻，说道：“你家乡的气候一定很不错吧，怎么你又沦落到这里遭罪了呢？”<br/>
“我会回到我的家乡的。在我把这东西赢下来之后。”帕克语气有些生硬地说。<br/>
“我猜你在家等待的妈妈要失望了。”麦克弗里斯扯出了一个冷笑，可谓是皮笑肉不笑的经典示范。帕克听到后，盯着他看了一会儿。士兵们好像察觉到了这边的动静，从半履带车上站起身，关注着他们，仿佛真的会发生什么一般。<br/>
“你感觉你比任何人都要强壮，是吗？”帕克说。<br/>
麦克弗里斯摸了摸脸上的伤疤，仍然用冰冷而平静的语调回复：“我也许只是比别人有点多余的优势而已。”<br/>
气氛变得不太对劲了，加拉蒂想，如果再发展下去的话就不太妙了，于是打算开口阻拦。但是却有一个人先于他开了口。<br/>
“嘿，到此为止好吗？”是贝克的声音。加拉蒂已经很久没听到过这个声音了，以至于甚至觉得有点陌生。贝克不知道什么时候从前面退到了他们身边。<br/>
贝克，这个没分化的幸运儿。加拉蒂此时对没有分化的人只剩下羡慕。也许贝克以后也会是个omega，加拉蒂突然想。或者beta，他看上去不太像个alpha。<br/>
贝克走到加拉蒂身边，打量了他一圈，小声问他：“加拉蒂，你还好吗？”<br/>
“我还好，”加拉蒂疲惫地点点头，“比我想象得要好。”<br/>
帕克往路上吐了口唾沫，走开了。贝克看着帕克走到前面，离他们比较远的地方，才再次和加拉蒂搭话。<br/>
“真不敢相信，加拉蒂，你是步行史上第一个撑过初潮期的omega！你真应该好好给自己庆祝一下。”贝克的语气中带着惊奇和喜悦。<br/>
“是啊，庆祝自己多受一段时间的折磨……”加拉蒂有气无力地回答。<br/>
“这句话也太麦克弗里斯了，”贝克笑了笑，“你被你的alpha传染了。”<br/>
加拉蒂皱起了眉头，什么“我的”不“我的”，这家伙在乱说些什么。旁边的麦克弗里斯默默地听着他们的对话，没有吭声。<br/>
“我听说只有匹配度非常高的两个人之间才能这么快度过初潮期，”贝克继续说，“我是说，不是一般地高匹配。至少得90%以上。我只在性别百科全书里面看到过类似你们的这种情况。”<br/>
“90%？能达到这个数值的不是相当稀少吗？”加拉蒂对这个贝克推测的数字十分惊讶。<br/>
“是的，我想因为过于罕见，几乎每一对90%以上匹配度的情侣都会上新闻。当然，你们现在肯定已经上新闻了。历史上最高的匹配记录是94%，那已经是大概二十多年前被检测出来的了。也许你们也接近这个数值呢？”<br/>
加拉蒂一时失语。他的初潮期确实好转得过于迅速，这是事实，但90%以上的匹配度……就太夸张了。<br/>
贝克看着他，又看了看麦克弗里斯，有些欲言又止：“加拉蒂，也许轮不到我说这话，但……匹配度高的关系有时候是很危险的，你应该知道吧？”<br/>
“我知道，贝克。”<br/>
加拉蒂还算比较清楚高匹配的副作用。首先，他们之间的临时标记很容易变成永久标记——这意味着，如果麦克弗里斯给他的后颈来上一口，很有可能会演变成永久标记的效果。他的腺体会完全接受麦克弗里斯的信息素，他们将从心理与生理上完全结合，无法分开。如果说强行被外力分开，双方会情绪失控，失去正常的社会功能。如果一方死亡，另一方甚至很可能殉情。毕竟就算是普通的alpha和omega伴侣之间，一方死亡对于另一方来说都是莫大的痛苦，更别提是这种类似灵魂伴侣一样的关系了。<br/>
其次，如果一方向另一方要求任何东西，无论合理与否，被要求的一方都倾向于给予满足。从钱财，到生命……加拉蒂记得自己读过一则新闻，一对92%匹配的情侣之间爆发了争吵，omega出于冲动辱骂alpha：“为什么你不去自杀呢？你现在就应该去死！”几天后，他们的关系仍在恶化，alpha不知道是不是受到omega对他咒骂的影响，真的自杀了。这个例子也许有些极端，但整体上来说，他们就是难以拒绝彼此的要求。<br/>
当然，高匹配整体上也更容易怀孕，这对很多人来说大概也算是副作用，尤其是对天主教徒。但怀孕似乎和两个人的体质的关系更大一点，所以这一点并不绝对。<br/>
加拉蒂和贝克又简单聊了几句，然后像之前麦克弗里斯支走斯克兰姆那样支走了贝克。他感觉自己的世界里容纳不下太多对话。<br/>
“彼得，你知道贝克说的吗？关于高匹配的那些。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯看了他一眼：“完全不清楚。在遇到你之前，我和所有我见过的omega匹配度都低于平均值。他们见到我，像是见到什么讨人厌的臭虫，或者什么会感染人的病菌一样，雷。你明白我的意思吗？总之我从来没研究过这个。”<br/>
加拉蒂为他的用词感到不适：“你不是臭虫或者病菌，是他们的鼻子有问题。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯笑了。他拿起加拉蒂的手，放在自己的胸口上：“谢谢，甜心。你就像个幽灵巫师一样，把这个alpha早已死去的自尊从坟墓里复活了。”<br/>
加拉蒂盯着自己放在麦克弗里斯胸口的手。衣服下的热度正传到他的手上，他甚至隐隐能够感受到一颗正在跳动的心脏。然后麦克弗里斯又开始讲话，他的胸腔在微微振动：“可是当我怀疑我周围所有人都有问题的时候，那就只有一个可能：真的是我自己有问题。”<br/>
“我不知道，”加拉蒂说，“也许确实所有人都有问题呢？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯眼里的情绪让加拉蒂猜不透，加拉蒂只觉得自己在被很认真地盯着，像是全世界只剩下他这个东西可看一般。他对麦克弗里斯种种行为的疑惑堆积在一起，到了顶峰，在这一刻他好像突然领悟了。<br/>
“你是不是在和我调情？彼得。”<br/>
“嗯，大概从去年就开始了，但还是感谢你注意到这一点，”麦克弗里斯笑着放下他的手，“所以，之前说的匹配度高的风险是什么？我以为匹配高只意味着我们做爱的时候会更爽一些。”<br/>
加拉蒂花了点时间才反应过来麦克弗里斯刚才说了什么。他脸上的温度瞬间升高了，支支吾吾地不知道说什么好。他之前强迫自己忘记的想法又回来了。<br/>
和彼得做爱。那会是什么感觉？和一个alpha做爱。自己会在下面，毫无疑问。作为omega，他会被插入……被……那个……那个东西。加拉蒂的脑袋开始晕眩，一些绝对不应该被想象出来的画面正不断地出现在眼前。他甚至感觉自己的身体也做出了相应的反应……而那反应让他羞耻得想要钻进地缝里。<br/>
不，不。停下。加拉蒂深吸一口气，逼自己停下。他明白自己只是在这种极端的状态下把自己的一部分痛苦转移到了对性的渴求上，无论是之前对珍，还是现在对麦克弗里斯……但现在这样实在是太糟糕了，因为麦克弗里斯就在他身边，他触手可及的地方。他强迫自己把注意力集中到问题上。<br/>
“高匹配意味着我们的临时标记容易变成永久标记，而且我们无法拒绝彼此的要求。”还有，更容易怀孕。如果他们做爱了的话……停。加拉蒂把自己不断滑走的思绪拽回来。<br/>
麦克弗里斯思索着，说：“也就是说我们最好不要进行标记？”<br/>
但像现在这样只是偶尔会遇到观众的时间已经很少了，大概明天，到了镇子上，他们会遇到一批接一批的观众。那些坐在路旁的树荫下，吃着野餐看着他们的观众。那些朝他们挥手欢呼的观众。那些挤在路的两旁，推推搡搡，高声喊着各种口号的观众。人会越来越多，越来越密集，各种性别的信息素都会搅在一起，让空气变得粘稠、密不透风，让他喘不过气。到时候他一定会需要标记的。他和麦克弗里斯都需要。如果他们不想到时候在人群中突然失控，以至于吃罚单的话，他们就应该趁早标记。临时标记，永久标记……这不重要，重要的是他们只有这样才能活下去。<br/>
“不，彼得，”加拉蒂几乎是有点自暴自弃地说，“标记我。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯对于他干脆的决定似乎有些意外。他看了看四周：“你是说，现在？”<br/>
此时太阳已经完全降到地平面以下了，天空变成了深蓝色。他们走出了森林，道路两旁都是土豆种植田。夜晚的微风吹在他们的额前，把白天的燥热些微驱除了。加拉蒂之前把用完的外套还给了麦克弗里斯，现在麦克弗里斯穿回了自己的外套。<br/>
步行者们的队伍拉得比较长，多数人都是两三个聚在一起，时不时讨论着什么。他们像现在这样，还勉强能称得上有余力的时间已经越来越少了。种植田前面比较远的地方，隐约还可以看到另外一片森林。那片森林看上去比之前经过的面积更大，在夜幕下显得更加阴森。<br/>
“也许等会儿吧。今晚。看你什么时候高兴吧。”加拉蒂说。他们现在已经把之前的警告抵消掉了，没有负担。他们估计是没办法在标记的时候走路的，留给他们的时间是一分半。加拉蒂不确定这个时间对于他们弄一个临时标记来说够不够。他倒是确定对于普通状态下的alpha和omega来说，甚至半分钟就可以完成一个简单的临时标记了。<br/>
麦克弗里斯顺着他的目光看向那片森林。对他们来说应该是个比较理想的地方。“我们再往后退一些吧，可能要比队尾还要尽可能靠后，不被别人的信息素影响，也不影响到别人。”<br/>
加拉蒂随着麦克弗里斯小心地放慢自己的步伐。他犹豫了一会儿，还是握住了麦克弗里斯的手。麦克弗里斯疑惑地看向他，他没有吭声。麦克弗里斯可能是觉得挺有意思，笑了笑，回握了他的手。<br/>
“看来我们还有一点时间培养感情。这位可爱的男士，你单身吗？今晚有约吗？”<br/>
“别这样。”加拉蒂开始后悔自己的举动了。都是omega因子害的，他想。<br/>
“没有约的话，我们就聊聊吧，不要浪费这么美妙的夜晚。你对什么话题感兴趣？明星绯闻？国际形势？黄段子？”麦克弗里斯用牙齿拧开水壶口，喝掉了最后一口，又让士兵送过来另一壶。<br/>
这么一说，加拉蒂倒是想起来，自己确实有一件想要知道的事情。“那和我讲讲你的伤疤吧。”他说。<br/>
“……为什么？”<br/>
“把你的问题告诉我，好让它们也变成我的问题。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯闷声笑了两声。他沉默了一会儿。他们在路上走着，周围只有出没在夜晚的昆虫的细微叫声。加拉蒂耐心地等着，麦克弗里斯还是没说话，在加拉蒂以为他不愿意说的时候，才终于听见他开了口。<br/>
“我的前女友叫普莉希拉。她是个omega。我和她认识很久了。”麦克弗里斯说一句顿一下，听上去很谨慎，似乎在观察加拉蒂的反应。加拉蒂没给他什么多余的反应，只是垂着眼默默听着，脚下的步伐也毫无改变。麦克弗里斯不知道为什么感觉有点心虚：“雷，这是你要听的。”<br/>
加拉蒂点点头：“是啊，你继续。”一个omega前女友，不错的开头。<br/>
“……她分化得很早，可能女孩子分化得都会比较早。她的信息素是橘子味，我不是很喜欢，但那时我也没有喜欢过谁的信息素，对我来说那和有催情的效果的劣质香水差不多。我们住得比较近，在那种乡下的地方，我们不会刻意遮盖自己的信息素，所以一切自然地发生了。她家里面有个农场，我会到她的农场里找她。她家的农场里牛粪味儿很大，和她酸的信息素混在一起，真的很难闻。但是因为所谓的‘爱’，我也忍耐下来了。后来，在去年夏天的时候，我们想要一起到其他州里面打工，给彼此之间的感情一个继续发展的空间，所以我们找到了一家睡衣制造厂。父母也没有过多反对这件事情。”<br/>
“在去工作的那个州的路上，我们停在汽车旅馆，做了一次，我在那里摆脱了童贞。我能看出来她其实不想和我做，但是她说话总是不清不楚得让人心烦，不说可以，也不说不可以，我就把她这种模棱两可的态度当作可以了。也许那时她只是不想面对因为被拒绝而恼怒的我。她一直对于肢体接触本身没什么兴致，也许她是性冷淡吧，也许她只是对我性冷淡。她讨厌我的信息素，虽然她没有直接表现出来过，但是我能感觉到，每次我的信息素释放得多了一些，她都想要远离我。她也从来不和我主动接触。但总而言之，我们当时还是做了。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯的描述让加拉蒂的脑袋又开始昏昏沉沉了。和他做爱，和他在汽车旅馆做爱。如果是自己，和他在旅馆的房间里。如果麦克弗里斯把自己按在床上，想要……<br/>
加拉蒂已经快要控制不住自己的胡思乱想了。他低着头，觉得两个人牵着的手在发痒。如果，如果……<br/>
“你没有标记她？”加拉蒂听见自己问。他觉得自己的问题有些突兀，但是他没办法控制。<br/>
“没有，我戴了套。当时我不想标记她，她也肯定不愿意让我标记。”<br/>
戴了套……他会怎么打开那个避孕套，是用手还是用牙齿，还是会由对方解开……不愿意被麦克弗里斯标记？为什么不……<br/>
“事情到这里，一切都还算优雅，还算体面。我们结束之后，就到了那边的工厂里……”麦克弗里斯开始讲睡衣工厂里的工作情况，但加拉蒂已经听不进去了。他满脑子只剩下自己和麦克弗里斯，或许在汽车旅馆里面会发生的很多事情。太多的东西在他的脑子里搅成一团，他的身体也因此有反应了。他轻轻地把握着alpha的手攥紧了一点。他本以为自己想到这些画面会犯恶心，但他没有。<br/>
“……那时我每周大概赚六十多美元，而她会赚将近九十美元。而且她一拿到钱，就会飞快地把它存到银行里面。雷，你在听吗？”麦克弗里斯看加拉蒂好像有点神游了的样子，问道。<br/>
“……嗯。”加拉蒂下意识点点头。<br/>
“我和她后面又做了三四次，但我们没能在床上做，只是在我的车后座上。我的宿舍里总是有一堆男人在喝啤酒，而她的宿舍里也总有人。我赚的钱太少了，支付不起开房的钱。车窗外的牛粪味儿一直飘进来，难闻得让人发狂。我能看出来她很讨厌这样，她厌恶我做的方式，但是她也没有说她喜欢什么方式。她厌恶我和牛粪的气味，加上她自己发酸的橘子味，混在一起像是在盛夏放了十几天的厨房垃圾桶。她厌恶我这个一无所有的穷光蛋，无法继续给她带来优雅体面的性体验。后来我就不再和她做了。”<br/>
车后座上……把车窗摇紧点应该就可以了。这样里面很快就只会有两个人信息素的味道。他的前女友好像讨厌他的信息素，所以他们才不得不打开一点车窗……车后座的空间很狭小，所以能用的姿势大概不多……还挺容易被人发现……<br/>
加拉蒂脑子里的场景换了个背景，继续上演着那些让他羞怯得要死的情节。该死的，快停下……<br/>
“说来很奇怪，我们之间甚至连一个临时标记都没有。她把自己的发情期时间掐得很准，每次一到发情期，她就直接注射两针omega抑制剂，然后窝起来一晚上，第二天又和没事人一样了。这在情侣间很少见，绝大多数情侣都会用对方的信息素来帮助自己度过发情期。我当时没想太多，我只是觉得她可能认为这样处理比较方便。”<br/>
发情期……自己会发情吗？麦克弗里斯呢？用信息素度过发情期会是什么感觉……<br/>
麦克弗里斯又讲了一些工厂里的事情，加拉蒂尽力跟上他的思路：“……我和那个男的打了一架，然后，当天我辞职了，打算回家。我找到普莉，问她愿不愿意和我一起回去。她当然拒绝了。那天她的宿舍只有她自己在，她的其他朋友都出门了。我想要带她到床上去。我没想标记她，但是她明显理解成那样了，因为我之前想要标记她的时候，她拒绝了，她以为我不达目的不罢休。她在挣扎的过程中用一把开信刀把我的脸划开了。就好像我要强奸她一样。血流了一地。”<br/>
“那个场面还挺吓人的，雷。我想我当时失控了，我哭着跪在她面前，求她不要离开，她看到我这个样子，突然转身到洗手间里吐了。我于是终于理解了她到底有多讨厌我和我的信息素，那些血在她的鼻子和眼睛里到底有多难以忍受。之前我总是说服我自己，她对我的反感只是因为匹配度恰好不够高，只是她无法控制的生理反应。虽然我能够准确地感受到她的情绪，感受到她每一次腻烦，每一次鄙夷，每一天比前一天更深的倦怠，可我总是想说服自己她是爱我的。这不是很可笑吗，雷？结果就是，我一直在自欺欺人。我是那个把虚假的表象当真的白痴。我终于弄明白了，她从头到尾都没爱过我，也从来没有尝试过爱上我。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯揉了揉眼窝，给这段长长的描述做了总结陈词：“我离开了，当天去医院处理了伤口，第二天就回到我家那边的医院了，脸上缝了十几针。故事的结尾就是这样。”<br/>
他说完这些，停了下来。加拉蒂感觉他在等自己的反应。<br/>
“你之后还见过她吗？”加拉蒂问。<br/>
“不。她呆在那个州没有回来。我也永远不想再见到她。现在她在我的生命里已经不再重要了，她变成了一个很遥远，很模糊的人物，甚至不再像是一个现实中存在的人。我对她的各种各样的情感也全都淡去了。现在我和你说这些的时候，我以为我会感到愤怒或者伤心，或者对这一切难以启齿，但我说完之后只觉得自己是个白痴。alpha被拒绝的老套故事。太可笑了。”<br/>
他觉得此时这个alpha需要一点安慰。加拉蒂把牵着的手的手指分开，和麦克弗里斯十指相扣。麦克弗里斯正在看着他。加拉蒂想了想，不知道从哪里切入比较好。最后他深吸了一口气说。<br/>
“你可以标记我，彼得。我永远不会拒绝你。”<br/>
说完，加拉蒂把视线移开了。他感觉周围的温度在急速升高，他握着麦克弗里斯的手微微颤抖起来。<br/>
他们之间说完了这句话就开始沉默。加拉蒂不知道他这种表达能否安慰麦克弗里斯，但这是他的真实想法。他此刻也产生了另外一种很奇妙的想法：他不再后悔来参加长途步行了，只有在这里，他才能遇到麦克弗里斯。他甚至有一种更加阴暗的想法：也许应该感谢那个拒绝麦克弗里斯的omega，是她把他推给了自己。</p><p>不知不觉中，两个人退到了队伍的最后面，并且与其他人拉开了一些距离。森林也近在咫尺了。再离前面的人稍微远一点……应该就可以了。加拉蒂心里默默丈量着合适的距离。麦克弗里斯没有说话，只是沉默地喝了几口水。他们吃了点管子里的浓缩食物，然后进入了森林中。在森林里面行走的体验还不错，气温比外面低一些，让人感到凉爽。一个观众也没有，他们身边只有一个半履带车，两三个士兵。加拉蒂看了眼手表，晚上八点半。今天因为初潮期的缘故，时间过得还算快。现在他的精力也还可以。加拉蒂觉得自己差不多准备好了。<br/>
只是个临时标记而已，加拉蒂默念。为了让他们在这条路上活得久一点。是否会变成永久标记也不太重要，加拉蒂不觉得自己真的有走到最后的希望。而且，假设他真的奇迹般地走到最后了，他也难以想象自己可以再和其他alpha在一起了。一个永久标记也许反而更好。<br/>
“彼得，我想你现在可以……标记我了。”加拉蒂小声说。这样催促别人标记自己，对于omega来说会不会有点怪？可他已经顾不得这么多了。<br/>
麦克弗里斯仍然沉默着，他看上去在想什么。加拉蒂叫了他两声，才把他叫回了神。<br/>
“加拉蒂。你知道吗？”麦克弗里斯靠近加拉蒂的耳边说。加拉蒂打了个激灵。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“在标记之前，我有一些想法要坦白。你最好捂住自己的耳朵。”<br/>
加拉蒂还是不知道他在说什么。麦克弗里斯沉默了一会儿，才慢慢开口。<br/>
“我想和你做爱。我想和你上床。想到我无法控制我自己。我现在每时每刻都想和你做爱。”<br/>
他说这话的语气认真得几乎像是在教堂里祷告。加拉蒂惊讶的同时，感觉他的身体迅速对这段话做出了迎合。他的激素和腺体在快速地被调动，让他的身体准备好接下来可能要发生的事情。<br/>
和彼得做爱。这个暂时被他忘记的想法瞬间又浮到了加拉蒂思维的最上层。<br/>
“我想和你做爱想得要发了疯了，雷。也许从你刚开始分化的时候就开始了，你肯定难以想象。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯，你这个饥渴的混蛋。加拉蒂心想。他震惊地发觉自己的后穴正在一收一缩，流出了一些淫水，甚至在慢慢流到内裤上。他的阴茎……倒是维持了很久半勃起的状态了。在麦克弗里斯和他说伤疤的事情的时候，他就有些勃起了。<br/>
也许他自己也是个饥渴的混蛋。尽管他真的羞于承认，但他也想和麦克弗里斯做爱。他甚至想被麦克弗里斯按在床上强奸。加拉蒂渐渐向他的本能妥协。<br/>
“……继续。”加拉蒂哑声说。麦克弗里斯于是继续在他耳边说着那些下流的幻想，而这次变得异常具体而形象。<br/>
“我想捅进你那流着水的穴口，一直顶到最深处，或者中途停下，摩擦你最敏感的地方。你一开始会叫得克制，但后面就会彻底放荡，你会让我插得更深点、动得更快点。你会让我射进你的生殖腔，射在你后穴的每一处。”<br/>
加拉蒂感觉自己仿佛亲身经历过一遍似的，在脑海里想象那种画面。他想象麦克弗里斯在自己身后，用那根粗大的阴茎满足自己，一直插到最深最深的地方。他后穴的每一个褶皱都被撑开，淫水也被阴茎挤了出去，但是每一次麦克弗里斯抽离，再重新插入，他的后穴都会分泌出更多快乐的淫液。<br/>
加拉蒂犹豫了一会儿，松开相握的手颤抖地伸向麦克弗里斯的腰带，解开，把手伸了下去。麦克弗里斯低哼一声，没有阻挡。他也无法阻挡。加拉蒂于是摸到了那根火热的阴茎，现在也和他一样勃起着，但尺寸远远超过他的预期。他开始有些青涩地上下套弄了起来，他能感觉到它的尺寸随着他的动作又变大了一些。他想知道这根肉棒真的插进去会是什么感受，他会不会爽得直接昏过去。麦克弗里斯的龟头前端流出了一些液体，一直流到了柱身上，在他的抚摸下发出水声，加拉蒂尽量小心地降低声音。<br/>
“好大……”加拉蒂小声说。麦克弗里斯把脑袋抵在他的头边，发出一声接近叹息的呻吟：“甜心，你快把你的alpha折磨疯了。”<br/>
“也好硬……”加拉蒂自顾自地说。他的手甚至能感觉到那些暴起的青筋。他想要用自己更软的舌头，或者更软的后穴取悦这个狰狞的器官，但是他现在只能用手。他感觉手指上渐渐涂满了alpha的体液。麦克弗里斯盯着他看，那张本来纯真的脸庞现在带上了情欲的红晕，因为无法被满足而显得格外饥渴。他感觉自己的理智已经随着加拉蒂的动作全面崩塌。<br/>
他的手也摸上加拉蒂的腰带，想要解开它。但是加拉蒂拦住了他的动作。<br/>
“不，彼得……我会脱力的……”<br/>
加拉蒂敢肯定，哪怕麦克弗里斯稍微伸进去一个小指头，他都会高潮到站不起来。麦克弗里斯大概也意识到了这一点，没有继续自己的动作。他下面那根肉棒硬得发疼，而加拉蒂的动作对他来说过于缓慢而轻柔。但是麦克弗里斯决定不去干扰加拉蒂，他想任由自己的omega在这片黑暗中随意处置自己，尽管这对他来说是一种折磨。<br/>
“继续，彼得……你会戴套吗？”加拉蒂接着问。他用两根手指在麦克弗里斯的龟头顶端揉搓着，更多的粘液随着他的动作流出来。他已经顾不得自己后穴那片粘连在一起的灾难了。<br/>
“戴套？他妈的，和你做爱才不会戴套。我会射很多次，射到你的后面再也装不下更多的精液。我会和你从早上做到晚上，再从晚上做到第二天早上。我会射到连你也不想再要了，射到我满足为止。我不仅会射在你的后穴，还会射在你嘴里。”<br/>
“你会让我吞下去吗，彼得？”加拉蒂问。他的情欲满溢出来，向麦克弗里斯发起进攻。他们的身体和信息素缠绵在一起，在微凉的空气中彼此融合。<br/>
“一开始的几发我会射在你的脸上，因为我喜欢看到你单纯无知的脸上挂着我的精液的样子。之后我会射在你嘴里。是的，你会吞很多。”<br/>
加拉蒂想象着，麦克弗里斯的阴茎塞进自己的嘴里，他的舌头抵着龟头的感觉，觉得自己几乎被麦克弗里斯的话语送到高潮了。他会吞下所有精液的，不会漏掉任何一滴。他会舔弄着那个龟头，把最后一点残留的精液吃干净。他的后穴也会吞下所有精液的，麦克弗里斯会射到他的小腹微微隆起，之后那些精液会顺着他高潮后抽动的大腿流下。加拉蒂手底下的阴茎在一跳一跳的，大概也快要到达顶峰了。<br/>
“我会高潮吗，彼得？”<br/>
“你前面和后面都会高潮无数次，后面高潮的次数更多。你的前面会射到只剩下透明的液体，你的后面会潮吹到湿透屁股下的床单。”<br/>
“你会标记我吗，彼得？”<br/>
“当然会，最开始就会。我会用最快的速度标记你，让你后穴里永远只有我一个人的精液，让你只在我的身下高潮。”<br/>
光是听这些话，加拉蒂就感觉自己好像已经被标记了一样。快了，他想，马上就到了。<br/>
“如果我哭喊着求你停下来呢，彼得？”<br/>
“我不会停下，你可以在我的脸上划更多更深的伤口，你可以在我的身上尽情留下你反抗的痕迹。你可以喝我的血，吃我的肉，但是我不会停下。”<br/>
“如果我还想要呢，彼得，如果我永远不愿意停下呢？”<br/>
“那我们就继续做……做到累死为止。”<br/>
随着麦克弗里斯的话音落下，加拉蒂前面和后面一起高潮了，阴茎射了，后穴也潮吹了。他甚至没有碰自己一下，只是靠着一些色情的言语侵犯就高潮了。太糟糕了。<br/>
“彼得……哈啊……”加拉蒂呻吟着，叫着alpha的名字，麦克弗里斯抱住他，以免他因这高潮而倒下。同时，加拉蒂感到自己手里的阴茎也喷发了，他把手往前移，那些白浊的精液在他的指缝间四处流窜。<br/>
他们得到了各自的第一次警告。一小会儿后，又得到了第二次警告。几个士兵全程就在半履带车上看着他们的动作，不知道会有什么感想。加拉蒂也不太在乎。他们的高潮仍然没有结束，麦克弗里斯的阴茎还在不断喷出精液，粘在加拉蒂的手和他的内裤上。加拉蒂的下面就更惨了，淫水和精液混在一起，空气中全都是四散的甜腻信息素。<br/>
在得到第三个警告前，两个人的高潮终于堪堪结束了。他们逼自己恢复了行走，尽管加拉蒂手里的阴茎还在不时抽动，加拉蒂的后穴也还在收缩。加拉蒂把手抽出来，在麦克弗里斯的注视下把那些白浊的液体往后颈的腺体上涂。他在腺体上把那些精液抹匀，然后再次把手伸进麦克弗里斯的内裤中，带着精液出来，涂在腺体的周边。这样反复几次之后，加拉蒂把自己几乎整个脖子和半个肩膀涂满了麦克弗里斯的精液。味道有一点腥，但信息素非常多，加拉蒂知道自己绝对需要这些，即便这意味着步行的后半程他身上都会涂着麦克弗里斯的精液。<br/>
“你到底是需要我，还是需要我的信息素？”麦克弗里斯忍不住问。<br/>
“我需要你，也需要你的信息素。”加拉蒂回答。<br/>
麦克弗里斯感觉自己确实要被逼疯了。加拉蒂看上去似乎对他现在看上去有多么色情完全没有半点自觉。这个愿意满足他每一个过分的性幻想的人正走在他身边，然而他们却无论如何都没办法做到最后一步。世界上最残忍的酷刑也不过如此了。<br/>
“如果可以的话，我每天都想和你在床上花至少五个小时。就算你不愿意，我也不会停下来。”<br/>
加拉蒂顿了顿，说：“我不愿意的话，就强奸我，彼得，一直强奸我到你满意为止。我如果想要跑开，你就把我抓回来绑住。我如果想要哭喊，你就把我的嘴堵上。我如果恨你，你就继续强奸我，直到我再次爱上你。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯因为他的这番话而失语。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 滚石</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>两个人经过这样一番发泄之后，暂时都冷静了一些。加拉蒂觉得他终于充分明白高匹配意味着什么了，麦克弗里斯之前那个浅显的理解显然才是最有意义的。这实在是太疯狂了。他们永远都不该再次尝试，这真的可能会杀死他们。<br/>
他们明显浪费了很多体力，并且现在身上各有两个警告，离第三个警告也很近了。这样一来，原定的临时标记的计划只能推迟到他们把所有警告消除掉之后。加拉蒂尽力把脑袋从那些幻想中捞出来，让自己清醒一些。他决定把注意力放在路面上，或者是自己的脚上。鞋后跟发出了轻微的橡胶摩擦的响声，不知道是不是胶开了。他让自己尽量不要在意鞋子，一步一步地走着。抬起它们，放下它们。<br/>
他看了眼自己的手表，现在的时间是晚上八点十四分。森林仍然安静地环绕在他们周围，像是从未见证过刚才的疯狂。森林又能见证什么？加拉蒂突兀地想，就算人死了，血和内脏涂在地上，森林中的树叶和动物还是照常觅食、睡觉、繁殖，没有什么会记住哪声枪响后，哪个人倒下。他们会就这么默默地死了，没人看见，没人在乎，像个破布袋子一样被装起来，用卡车运走，堆起来，一把火烧干净了，和纳粹集中营里面成群结队死掉的犹太人一样。区别就是犹太人不是自找的，而他们是自找的。那么少校就是希特勒了，可犹太人不会在进集中营之前看到希特勒，更不会像他们那时似的还傻乎乎地崇拜他。<br/>
谁又会在乎他们？可能只有二十亿美金的奖池会在乎吧，那些人会不遗余力地辱骂死掉的步行者，说着类似“我还以为他可以坚持到最后”之类的话。他们真是禽兽……他们真的是彻头彻尾的禽兽。他们不在乎这100个人里的任何一个，他们甚至都不在乎他们自己。操他们的。<br/>
“加拉蒂。”他听见麦克弗里斯叫自己。加拉蒂抬起头。麦克弗里斯没继续说话，但加拉蒂觉得心里刚升起来的那点怨气已经被他无声无息地消除了。<br/>
“你还好吗？”加拉蒂问。<br/>
“我猜还好吧。几个小时之前我的腿有点抽筋，但是现在已经没感觉了。”<br/>
加拉蒂看着麦克弗里斯。他的眼睛因为疲惫陷在那张无神的脸上，那道长长的伤疤还是白得醒目。黑色的头发乱糟糟地贴在他的额前，上衣也有几道醒目的污渍。他的双手无力地垂在身侧，步伐则还算平稳。步伐平稳，这是最关键的。他盯着麦克弗里斯看了太久，以至于麦克弗里斯奇怪地看了眼他。<br/>
“怎么了？我脸上哪里奇怪吗？”<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“那我现在还迷人吗？”麦克弗里斯朝他笑了笑，似乎在尝试做一个迷人的表情。加拉蒂觉得他失败了。<br/>
“马马虎虎吧。”加拉蒂说。<br/>
“马马虎虎就是迷人咯。”<br/>
“你知道吗，彼得？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“你的伤疤，还挺让人印象深刻的。让我想起了一些电影里面拉风的狠角色。很难接近的那种。”<br/>
“吓人吗？”<br/>
“吓人？我是不觉得。”<br/>
“哦。那喜欢吗？喜欢我就再让你多划几道。划个米字旗还是星条旗，划个乌龟还是狗，随你的开心。反正我估计也快要死了，不如给自己的omega寻点乐子。”<br/>
加拉蒂总是不确定自己喜不喜欢麦克弗里斯这样说话。当他表现得颓丧，开始借着其他的话题讽刺的时候。他想要接话，但前方的一声枪响打断了他。一声枪响，之后隔了几秒，另外一声。这替他接了麦克弗里斯关于死亡的话茬。<br/>
“会是谁呢？”加拉蒂喃喃自语。会是谁呢，是斯特宾斯？巴克维奇？奥尔森？<br/>
“是我们中的一个，是我们这群受骗的蠢货中的一个。”麦克弗里斯说着说着开始长篇大论起来，加拉蒂分不清他在和他说话还是在自言自语，“‘天啊，这事放在我身上我可受不了！’绝对不能说这种话，什么事情真的发生在你身上，你就得受着，只要你不死。而死，又是件轻松的事了。加拉蒂，不久后我们将永诀人世，不过，最有可能的死不是从容地仰天跌倒，也没有隆重地辞别，而是随随便便、简简单单地死去，平常得使人感到委屈，只是人群在行进中又一个同路人掉队了。剩下的人继续赶路，甚至察觉不到什么损失……[1]”<br/>
“彼得，”加拉蒂拽了拽麦克弗里斯，打断他的话，“我们现在还活着。我们都要死，但是我们将要活下去。如果你总是不停地想死掉的事情的话，你会撑不住的。”<br/>
“怎么活下去，雷？”麦克弗里斯反问他，“我们怎么活下去？最好的情况下，只有你活下去，或者我活下去，这还得是上帝显灵，奇迹出现。在这场比赛结束之后，就不会再有‘我们’了。最后的‘我们’就是两具尸体。我们最终就会变成那样。”<br/>
加拉蒂不知道该说什么了。他仰起头，看着头顶那片夜空。星星被云掩盖住了，没有显现出来本来的样貌。看上去像是要下雨了。他想知道明天太阳还会不会再次升起，也许不会了？没有任何神灵曾经向人类保证过太阳每天都会照常升起，不是吗？说不定几个小时前就是他们最后一次见到日光。<br/>
下雨吧，下雨吧。我的人生里可能只缺这一点雨水了，然后我会透过雨帘的折射看到自己有多么可悲，多么可笑，把滚落的巨石反复从山脚推到山顶多好玩啊……让我走向断头台吧，让我背着将要把我钉上去的十字架吧，让我行走到受难地……我的神，我的神，为什么离弃我？[2]<br/>
加拉蒂的思绪不着边际地乱想了一阵。据说被判死刑的犯人，无论在之前有多么不可一世，到临刑前都会万念俱焚，心如死灰。从少校手里接过那张号码牌，也就是他的死亡判决书的时候，他当时在想什么呢？加拉蒂发现自己已经忘记了。所有的过往都在慢慢从他的记忆里消失。<br/>
加拉蒂打了个哈欠，开始感到困倦。就让他忘记吧，让他就这样睡过去，再次醒来时最好连坐着和躺着是什么滋味都忘得一干二净。然后他就可以继续走下去，走一辈子那么长。可能再睁开眼，他就已经到了另外一个世界，如果灵魂是人们描述的那样飘着就好了，这样他起码在死后不用再走路了……<br/>
“雷，你在失速。”他听见麦克弗里斯说。<br/>
加拉蒂勉强提起了一点速度，但眼皮还是控制不住想往一起合：“我太困了。让我睡一会儿。”<br/>
然后他的意识就远远地飘走了。</p><p>加拉蒂感觉自己在半梦半醒的状态里挣扎了很久。他做了几个光怪陆离的梦，他梦见小时候养过的母鸡，在阴雨天，满是臭味的鸡棚里，他的手里捧着刚从鸡的身体里掉出来的温热的鸡蛋。他把鸡蛋煮到半熟，塞进嘴里，再用银勺慢慢塞进去，让液态的内容物从里面流出来，然后继续深入，用勺子抵住舌苔，直到自己抑制不住想要呕吐。他梦见自己站在草坪上，被树木环绕着，烈烈太阳在头顶晒着他。草坪的中间有一条整洁的小路，珍在那条路上站着。她穿着一条白裙子，背对着自己，直直地站着，悄然无声，像是没有意识到他的存在。他想要靠近，但是迈不动腿。他看到珍没有穿鞋，脚底慢慢地渗出了鲜血。血在草地上流淌、扩散，把整个草地都染红了。他梦见自己站在房屋与房屋的中间，一些行人路过了他，对他投来异样的眼光。他低下头，看到自己没穿衣服。他的妈妈从无数房屋中的一间走了出来，像其他行人一样路过他，但中途停了下来，朝他张着嘴大喊。“雷，你怎么不穿衣服？”他想逃走，但四肢无力地垂在那里，动弹不得。他害怕得想哭，但眼泪都掉不下来。他像块木头一样钉在原地。<br/>
“不要变成omega。”妈妈的声音再次像道咒语一般响起。他以前和一个朋友在一起玩游戏……在他家的后院里面。那个朋友，后来变成了alpha……他们也没有做什么，真的没有……<br/>
他四岁的一天下午，怀孕的妈妈倒在家里的地上，从下半身往外流了好多好多的血。她一边流血，一边哭，一边尖叫，看到加拉蒂走进房间，她就用自己沾满血的手抓住加拉蒂的两腿。“快去叫你爸！”妈妈上气不接下气地喊。加拉蒂吓得连连往后退，逃出了屋子。那天他没有找到出差在外的父亲，裤子上有血的他被邻居看到，拦了下来，邻居帮他叫了救护车。妈妈被医院带走了，加拉蒂一个人留在了家里。他蹲在地上，用毛巾把地板上的血擦干净，然后把那条被完全染成深红色的毛巾扔掉了。等到五天后，妈妈再回来的时候，她隆起的肚子平了下去，里面的东西就这样魔术般地消失了。<br/>
他的父母匹配度很低，怀孕期间如果不定期交换信息素的话，会有流产的风险。父亲知道这一点，还是出差了，他的理由是不出差家里就没饭吃了。妈妈说不出任何挽留的话。那个孩子本来应该是个叫做杰夫的男孩。这之后，妈妈伤心了很久很久，有几周的时间，每到晚上加拉蒂能听到她时高时低的啜泣声。他有时会凑过去看看妈妈，她摸着自己的肚子，那双瘦弱的手臂看上去甚至经受不住任何重量。实际上，这双手臂的力量比他想得要大得多。几年后，他的父亲被军警队带走了，这双手臂甚至变得更加瘦弱，但还是把他养大了。说起来有点残酷，但是如果杰夫真的活下来了，加拉蒂不知道他们还能不能成功熬过来。<br/>
而现在，他在这里，不顾妈妈的反对，来参加了这场漫长的步行，还变成了一个omega。加拉蒂觉得自己是个疯子，是个混账。也许正像麦克弗里斯说的那样，这只不过是自杀，区别就是普通的自杀还来得更痛快点。</p><p>是一阵冰凉的寒意把他从这种半梦半醒中唤醒的。他茫然地抬起头，月亮与星星被雨云厚厚地遮盖，眼前只有一片深深的黑暗。不大不小的雨点正在浇下来，把他皮肤和衣服上的东西全都冲刷了下去。五月初深夜的雨微凉，白天的热度消失殆尽。这也许就是麦克弗里斯之前编的那首诗……是什么来着……今夜大雨将倾盆而下，洗刷掉所有情感的残骸？他记不太清了。说到底，这真的是麦克弗里斯现写给他的吗？还是他早就编排好了，只是在等待某个合适的时机念出来。加拉蒂把自己的外套拉链拉起来，下意识往身旁看了一眼。麦克弗里斯在旁边默默地走着，没有吭声。加拉蒂感觉他有点心不在焉，不知道在想什么。还是在想那些艰难晦涩的人生哲学吗？<br/>
“几点了？”加拉蒂问。<br/>
“刚过十二点。已经是新的一天了。”<br/>
加拉蒂费劲地抬头，睁开眼睛看着那片漆黑的夜空。一点新的一天的迹象都没有。<br/>
“我们现在还有警告吗？”<br/>
“全都消掉了。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯听上去很困了。加拉蒂不知道他是不是因为他们身上的警告才醒着的。<br/>
“睡吧，彼得。我会醒着的。”他轻轻拉了拉麦克弗里斯的手。麦克弗里斯于是疲惫地点点头，开始打瞌睡。<br/>
在这之前，加拉蒂从来不知道原来人可以一边走路一边睡觉，但明显在步行的途中，他们都学会了这一点。加拉蒂在黑暗中看着麦克弗里斯的脸，还是很颓废，笼罩着阴郁的情绪。<br/>
但如果没来参加这场比赛，他就永远见不到麦克弗里斯了。他在缅因出生，在缅因长大，有缅因的朋友和情侣，将来也会留在缅因。他根植在这片土地上，这个除了未被开发的森林和海岸线之外什么都没有的地方。死了之后他就会被埋在老家的墓地，和其他默默死掉的普通人一样。世上大多数的人大概都是这样错过自己的最佳伴侣的吧，只要在身边找个差不多的人，将就着结婚生子，这样就满足了。如果一切从未发生，他也会就这样满足了。<br/>
如果一切可以重来……如果一切可以重来，他就马上跑到新泽西州的那家睡衣工厂里，把这个可怜的alpha从那个橘子味的omega手里拯救出来。然后也许，他们就能像普通人一样，坐在一起看看电影，聊遍他们想聊的话题。就算看的是烂得要死的恐怖电影都行，就算麦克弗里斯扯着他算数学题都行。<br/>
加拉蒂露出了一个有点傻的笑容，却渐渐收了起来。可他们永远都不会有机会了。在这段尚未定义的关系中，唯一确定的一点是，他们就快要死了，就快会分开。在这条路上，他们会被子弹射杀，他会眼睁睁地看着麦克弗里斯死掉，或者麦克弗里斯会眼睁睁地看着他死掉，却什么都做不了。这就是他们故事的结局了，这就是《两个步行者荒唐而毫无意义的人生》的结局了，不是吗？<br/>
加拉蒂握紧了麦克弗里斯的手。雨点落在他身上，他却已经无法感受。他的心里被一阵阵的疼痛积满了，他的想象在一点点被现实撕裂，撕得粉碎。有一段时间他甚至想要叫醒麦克弗里斯，问问他对他的这些想法怎么看。他控制住了。<br/>
彼得，你想看什么电影？我们参加完这个比赛之后回去看吧。我想靠在你的怀里，听你对剧情和台词吹毛求疵地挑剔。如果太无聊，我们就沉沉睡去。你想吃哪家餐厅？我们去吃吧，我想知道你喜欢吃什么。如果是汽车餐厅，我想知道你会怎么在驾驶位上把那些食物三两口地咽下去。<br/>
两声枪响在不远处响起：“砰、砰！”<br/>
我们会怎么被杀死？如果一起被子弹打穿了脑袋，我们的血和尸体就会混在一起。如果你先死掉，我大概会跪在你的尸体身边，什么都做不了。如果我先死掉，你会怎么做？你会走到最后吗？如果你赢了，你还会记得我吗？<br/>
加拉蒂看着麦克弗里斯胡思乱想了一阵。几个小时后，雨渐渐停下了。加拉蒂再次朝四周看了看，没有其他人的身影，只有一辆半履带车载着几个士兵一如既往地跟着他们。他脱掉外套，抹了把自己的后颈。现在那里的alpha信息素全都被冲掉了，只剩下他自己的咖啡味儿信息素，清晰可闻，在空气中悄悄地蔓延开。这是一种苦甜而惬意的味道，和一般omega的花花草草的信息素比起来，也算比较有辨识度。自己得不到满足的腺体正在不断分泌这种信息素，朝身边仍然在睡着的alpha发起试探与邀请，这已经是他难以收敛的本能。他在邀请麦克弗里斯标记他，越快越好。<br/>
没过多久，麦克弗里斯就被他四散的信息素搞醒了。他揉了揉眼睛，好像没分清现在是什么情况。<br/>
“几点了？”他的声音很哑。<br/>
加拉蒂看了看表：“三点半。”<br/>
他们各睡了三个多小时，没有得到警告。森林里面黑漆漆一片，什么都看不清，但加拉蒂并不讨厌这样。如果让他来选，在伸手不见五指的森林里走，还是在络绎不绝的人群包围中走，他一定会选现在这样，至少他能得到清净与独处。<br/>
麦克弗里斯锤了几下自己的肩膀，关节咯吱作响。<br/>
“你感觉怎么样？我闻到了很多你的信息素。”<br/>
“我……还好吧。”加拉蒂想把那些属于omega的想法按下去，但却没起任何作用。他觉得他的腺体早已准备完毕，此时正在不断地催促他做出决定。<br/>
“在你睡着的时候，我又想到我们信息素的一个共同点。都会让人上瘾。咖啡因上瘾，或者酒精上瘾。就像慢性疾病一样。”<br/>
“现实中的咖啡或者酒精应该没有这么快上瘾……”加拉蒂说。他轻轻地摩擦着麦克弗里斯的指肚，竭尽全力让自己听上去不是那么渴求，但他大概失败了。<br/>
“彼得，标记我。”他在麦克弗里斯耳边低声说。他犹豫了片刻，补了一句：“我忍不住了。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯的喉结动了动。听到这句话他才完全清醒了过来，他感觉到加拉蒂的手指在轻轻按压自己的手指，传递出一种说不出的暧昧请求，空气中的信息素越来越甜腻。初潮期的omega本来就更加渴望来自alpha的安抚，更何况他们的匹配度高到离谱，这种渴求几乎是无休止的。在得到完完全全、彻彻底底的满足前，他们的想法都会围绕着怎么才能更靠近彼此，更加确定对彼此的所有权来展开。<br/>
麦克弗里斯伸出手摸了摸加拉蒂的腺体，有些发烫。加拉蒂敏感地抖了抖。麦克弗里斯从来没有标记过别人，但是他认为自己知道怎么做，这些知识都已经刻在他的潜意识里面了。早在加拉蒂还没分化出信息素的时候，他就差点糊里糊涂地想要标记加拉蒂。要知道，那个时候的加拉蒂和beta没什么两样。现在想想，自己还真有点变态。<br/>
他们只有两分钟的时间。</p><p>在三点三十五分这个寂静的午夜时刻，他们停下了脚步，站在路中间。麦克弗里斯伸手抱住了他，单单是这个动作就给了加拉蒂很大的慰藉。他的手抓住麦克弗里斯的后背，把他们之间的空隙消灭。两个人的衣服还湿漉漉的，身体的温度隔着衣服缓缓传过来。为什么只是拥抱都这么让人沉迷，加拉蒂飘忽地思考。麦克弗里斯的尖牙抵上了加拉蒂的腺体，找了找位置。加拉蒂因为他的动作兴奋得微微发抖。<br/>
“放松。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯在他耳边说。加拉蒂轻轻点头，但是身体仍然在不受控制地颤抖。麦克弗里斯的气息正环绕着他，他现在只想更靠近一些，更亲密一些。麦克弗里斯贴在他后颈上的尖牙试探了几下，直接刺进了皮肤。时间很急迫，他们得抓紧。<br/>
随着一丝微弱的疼痛，alpha的信息素注进了他的腺体。加拉蒂感觉那些信息素就像是窜进体内的火苗一般，把所有血液都点燃了。alpha的一部分已经进入了他的身体，现在他的每一个细胞都想要疯狂地回应。<br/>
“彼得……”<br/>
他叫出麦克弗里斯的名字。麦克弗里斯深深地抱着他，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里一般，但加拉蒂还是觉得不够，不够，想要更多，想要结合得再深一点，再彻底一点。<br/>
士兵们同时给出了他们第一个警告，但他们两个都置若未闻。麦克弗里斯的信息素源源不断地流入他的腺体内，和他自己的混到了一起。快感向他汹涌而来，他被浪潮冲垮了，脑中一片空白。加拉蒂全身失去了力气，肌肉开始因为快感而产生高潮般的痉挛。他的脑袋混乱了，世界颠倒了，他把一切都忘在了脑后，只剩下这个此时此刻正在标记他的这个人。<br/>
这是他的alpha，这是他的。此刻残留在加拉蒂脑海中的念头只剩下这一个，并且越来越清晰。这是他的，这是只属于他的。<br/>
第二个警告也来了，他们的标记仍在继续，没有丝毫停下的意思。麦克弗里斯的舌头舔着加拉蒂的腺体，激起他一阵阵的触电般的热潮。他毫无抵抗地任由alpha对他做出任何事情，实在是太舒服了，太满足了。他的信息素发了疯地分泌着，想要更多地回应麦克弗里斯的确认与占有，告诉他自己有多么想要他，想要他不知疲惫的接触，想要他永恒的爱，想要他一切的一切。<br/>
“嗯……啊……”<br/>
他的手抓在麦克弗里斯的背上，口中不受控制地溢出难耐的呻吟。他失焦的眼睛瞪得大大的，无意识地望着路两侧的树顶。从麦克弗里斯抱着自己的力度来看，他大概也和自己的快感程度是相当的。这种感觉真的要把他们淹没了。<br/>
“警告！47号，第三次警告！”<br/>
“警告！61号，第三次警告！”<br/>
第三次警告终于吸引了他们的注意。已经注入的这些信息素应该够一个临时标记了，但是加拉蒂无论如何都无法结束。他只想让时间停在此刻，把他们该享受的享受完。甚至，他荒唐地想，就这样在被标记的时候死掉也挺好的？<br/>
时间一秒秒地过去，加拉蒂感觉他的alpha想要结束这个标记，离开他。他抱紧了麦克弗里斯，没有松开的意思。在他们距离吃罚单只有不到十秒的时候，麦克弗里斯终于艰难地把自己的尖牙抽了出来。一个临时标记完成了。随后麦克弗里斯扒开了加拉蒂，拽着他的手，恢复了行走。<br/>
加拉蒂仍然沉浸在标记过程中，消化着刚进入体内的alpha信息素。麦克弗里斯拍了拍他的脸，他才慢慢回神。<br/>
“结束了，”麦克弗里斯叹了口气，“我一定是用光了这辈子所有的自制力。”<br/>
加拉蒂有一会儿没说话。他摸着自己的后颈，在快感的余韵中走着，像是走在云端上。良久后，他才说：“这实在是太……”话说到一半，他又找不到形容词了。太短暂了，太疯狂了，太可怕了……<br/>
“太爽了。”麦克弗里斯接上他的话茬。<br/>
“对。太爽了。”加拉蒂点点头。<br/>
麦克弗里斯笑了笑。<br/>
他沉默了一小会儿，然后说：“只是一个临时标记而已，雷。一个月后，你的腺体就会把这个性格古怪的alpha忘得一干二净。”<br/>
他握住加拉蒂的手，在加拉蒂反应过来之前，轻轻吻了一下他的手背。那双干燥的嘴唇的触感残留在他的皮肤上挥之不去。麦克弗里斯正笑着盯着他看，但神情却带着一些悲伤。<br/>
“到那时，如果你还活着，你也像你的腺体一样，把我忘得一干二净就好。”</p><p>加拉蒂听到他说的话，觉得有点生气，又有点哭笑不得。彼得·麦克弗里斯这个人的话语和行为确实如他所言，有点古怪。也许消沉与悲观是他与生俱来的特性，让他的思维模式总是建立在自我否定的基础上，而当下的环境无限地放大了他的这种自我否定。他真的知道“标记”是什么吗？难道他在刚刚标记的时候不知道这确认了对彼此的所属吗？他不知道在标记生效期间，alpha不能谈论和分离有关的话题，否则omega会受伤吗？别的omega不知道，至少他现在是感到受伤了。<br/>
加拉蒂耐着性子问：“你知道标记意味着什么吗？”<br/>
“……”麦克弗里斯没有回答。<br/>
“意味着我们属于彼此。所以至少在标记期间，你不能说这种话。”<br/>
“……好，好。大概是我的习惯吧。原谅这些想法总是在我的脑袋里来回打转。”麦克弗里斯似乎从自己贫瘠的生理知识里面回想起了这一点。“那么，我们标记完了，你现在感觉怎么样？”<br/>
加拉蒂看到麦克弗里斯的视线落在自己的后颈上。刚刚咬的地方流了一点血，现在停止了，剩下一个红红的咬痕。他感觉自己的信息素不再像之前那样在体内焦躁不安，已经平静了许多。但他对其他人的信息素的免疫程度还是不能确定，毕竟他现在接触不到其他信息素——他们身旁那些在半履带车上的士兵完全没散发出alpha信息素，应该是用了质量非常好的阻隔剂和抑制剂。他对麦克弗里斯的身体接触……好吧，还是和之前一样，除了想要还是想要。加拉蒂头疼地把最后这个念头踢出自己的脑袋。<br/>
“我只能感觉到冷静了一些，大概。没什么太大的异常和变化。”<br/>
“你觉得它有可能变成一个永久标记吗？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯的信息素和他的腺体结合得很完全，可以称得上完美，可目前他也判断不了。毕竟他之前没有被标记过，更不了解什么感觉叫做被永久标记。加拉蒂摇摇头：“不清楚。”<br/>
他们沉默了一小会儿。为了保证速度不低于最低限制，他们走得比原来快了一点。<br/>
“在你刚刚睡着的时候，”麦克弗里斯突然说，“你睡得很不安稳，还说了几句梦话。”<br/>
“我说了什么？”<br/>
“首先嘛……”麦克弗里斯拉长了这个句子，“就是珍。你念了她的名字。”<br/>
珍，哦对了，珍。他的女朋友。加拉蒂想起了自己那个令人不适的梦，珍背对着他，脚底渗出好多好多的血。不知道这意味着什么。<br/>
珍的身影离他越来越远了，就像是其他对于平凡人生的记忆一样，都在被加拉蒂渐渐淡忘。珍代表的就是他来参加竟走之前的那段普通而幸福的生活。刚开始步行的时候，他总是在想，至少要走到自由港，见到珍和妈妈才行。现在他虽然还是在期待，但它已经不再是支撑着他走下去的重要动力了。<br/>
比起这些，加拉蒂倒是觉得麦克弗里斯单独把珍提出来这个行为挺有意思。<br/>
“你很在意吗？”他问。<br/>
麦克弗里斯朝他挑了挑眉：“某个人刚刚告诉我‘我们属于彼此’，所以我不应该在意吗？”<br/>
“我是说，我们毕竟都是omega……”加拉蒂让话尾悬在这里。<br/>
“是啊。所以我需要和一个omega的女孩子竞争，这对我来说还挺有挑战性的。她哪里让你动心，更柔情蜜意？更甜美可人？我想我会努力的。”<br/>
珍的话题让加拉蒂产生了微弱的罪恶感，他觉得自己对不起珍。他和麦克弗里斯之间发生了这么多只应该在情侣之间发生的事情，可他连一句好好的分手都没有和珍说过。在参加步行比赛之前，他和珍之间发生了争吵，但那和分手相距很远。<br/>
“我……我还没有和她分手。这样是不对的。”<br/>
“……她很快就会知道的。就算不是你亲口告诉她，她不久之后也会知道的，”麦克弗里斯顿了顿，说，“我倒是巴不得普莉希拉知道我找了个比她好上一万倍的对象。你猜怎么着？我觉得以她的性格，现在估计在准备接受哪家电视台的采访，随意篡改我和她那点恋爱史，以获得尽可能多的出场费呢。那个只认钱的婊子。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯对他的前女友的讨厌确实已经到达了一定境界了，听得加拉蒂有点惊讶。<br/>
“你是那种分手之后会和前任变成仇家的类型吗？”他忍不住问。<br/>
“大概算是吧。你难道和前任分手了还会做朋友吗？”<br/>
加拉蒂觉得，他如果和珍分手的话，大概还是会做朋友的。为什么不呢？<br/>
“嗯……我猜会吧。既然我们都是omega，共同话题还会多一些，没准还可以做好朋友。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯看了眼他，叹了口气：“雷……你的性格实在是太糟糕了。”<br/>
“什么？你才糟糕吧。”<br/>
“不，你更糟糕。”</p><p>两个人又聊了一些有的没的，加拉蒂身上被标记的亢奋慢慢褪去，疲惫和困顿再次向他袭来。加拉蒂发现自己已经很久没有关注过腿上的状态了，他把注意力重新放在步行上。脚底在痛，在发肿，腹部也在痛，他浑身都感到疲惫。他没精打采地打了几个哈欠，麦克弗里斯就让他去打盹了。之后的几个小时，他们有时候交替地睡着，有时候一起睡着。在天大亮的时候，两个人才被日光和前方来看步行的观众的吵闹声吵醒。他们终于要走出这片漫无止境的森林了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1]引自《落难的王子》、阿斯塔菲耶夫《树号》<br/>
[2]引自《马太福音》，耶稣在被钉上十字架之后说的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 外场篇 舞台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>外场篇讲述的是在长途步行场外的一个导播室里面同时发生的故事。不懂导播，纯属瞎编，请不要介意T T<br/>
原创角色较多，请注意避雷</p><p> </p><p>外场篇第一章</p><p>说来有些奇怪，第一天在长途步行的直播中担任导播时，我没有感受到一丝兴奋或者激动。作为一个刚工作了三四年的女性beta，我猜能够担任这么重要的活动的导播是一件相当荣幸的事情，在这短短的几天内，我毫无疑问将有机会和全国上下最知名的主持、记者、摄像、还有各行各业的名流见面，但当我走到那栋阴森森的大楼里时，除了蚀骨的寒冷之外什么都感觉不到——字面意义上，那栋楼里面空调冷气开得太足了。<br/>
我到指定的楼层里上交短期工登记需要的资料：工作签证、信用卡信息、还有背景证明（证明我的出身清白，不是什么危险的反社会分子），之后他们简单讲解了一些规章制度，给了我工牌，把我带到写着“1号导播室”的门外。<br/>
我在那扇淡绿色的门外深吸了一口气，才走进去。里面的空间不太大，除了切换台之外，只有两把深蓝的椅子。一扇小小的窗户打开着，外面细小的雨滴随着微风飘了进来。天气很阴沉。切换台旁边堆了很多文件与档案，一直堆到和切换台差不多的高度。<br/>
一个女人正在边喝咖啡边看杂志。在我进来之后，她朝我看过来。<br/>
“嗨。”她懒懒地打了个招呼。她是个五官挺漂亮的黑人，涂了淡色的口红和眼影，穿着修身的牛仔外套和牛仔裤，梳着长长的黑色马尾辫，辫子末尾的发梢是卷的，搭在肩膀上。<br/>
“嗨。”我把包放在桌旁，坐到椅子上。<br/>
最先吸引我的注意的是面前切换台上的几个分屏——其中一半是电视台采访室的不同机位，现在已经全部开机了，正在进行调整。另一半预计是长途步行的直播镜头，但只有一个摄像机正在工作，是跟队摄像机。现在它与队伍的距离比较远，只能拍到一片森林中偶尔出现的参赛者的影子。现在应该还只允许进行远距离拍摄，等到待会儿快到镇子里的时候，才会开始允许我们近距离拍摄。<br/>
“你知道怎么用，对吗？我听说你是个很不错的熟手。”同事和我搭话。<br/>
“是的。”我回答。我扫了眼切换台上的按键，和我之前接触过的没什么太大区别。我戴上耳麦，简单地调整了一下音量。看上去一切都很正常。<br/>
“瑞秋。”<br/>
我转过头，看到她朝我伸过手，并报上了自己的名字。瑞秋？总觉得在哪里听过……我一边回想，一边和她握了握手。“索菲。”我也报上了自己的名字。感觉有点别扭，我不太适应这种认识新面孔的场面。<br/>
“我们今天负责三个节目，你可以先看一下节目表。”她朝我笑了笑，说完又趴回去继续看她的杂志。我坐下，拿起桌上放着的文件。表格上密密麻麻地排满了节目，其中还被人用五颜六色的笔涂改了几项，我只看了三个后面写着我的名字的节目。</p><p>10:00-10:30：现场实时转播，选手情况总结。<br/>
10:30-11:00：采访61号彼得·麦克弗里斯的女朋友普莉希拉（ps：若61号死亡，此节目取消，替换为候补节目）<br/>
14:30-15:30：性别与生育专家薛特博士对于47号雷·加拉蒂进行分析（ps：若47号死亡，此节目仍保留）</p><p>在节目表下面还有一叠厚厚的资料，我在来之前就已经被要求看过一遍了，是本届100名选手的详细介绍——当然，其中的一些已经没用了。<br/>
“我们现在还剩多少？”我问。<br/>
“还剩六十四五个吧，大概，”瑞秋耸了耸肩，“详细名单到十点钟我们才能拿到。”<br/>
六十多个，也就是说已经有三十多个选手出局了。我看了眼手表。从十点开始，电视台被允许近距离拍摄，转播也会同步开始。现在是八点十分，还有不到两个小时的准备时间。<br/>
“除了47号之外，还有什么其他引人瞩目的新闻吗？”<br/>
瑞秋意味深长地看了我一眼：“47号，长途步行比赛史上第一个活过初潮期的omega，怎么会有比这更加引人瞩目的新闻呢？要我说，现在大家瞩目的焦点基本都在他一个人身上了。”<br/>
这倒也是。在比赛前，83号斯克兰姆是人们最看好的选手，而到这个时刻，好像所有人就把他完全忘到脑后了。我从资料里面抽出来我想要的那两份，47号和61号。61号是个脸上有条显眼的疤的alpha，除此之外看着没什么特别的。关于他的工作应该会比较轻松。下午是重头戏……47号，长途步行中至今为止坚持时间最长的omega，现在所有人最关心的对象。<br/>
我又大致看了看今天其他的节目表，电视台准备了一系列对于47号的转播与讨论，除了我负责的那个所谓的“性别与生育专家”的分析讲座，还有著名omega演员与omega歌星做客直播间，对谈生活中的多种因性别引发的困难与辛酸，还请到了当下正火爆的长途步行题材恐怖小说的作家，与主持人进行步行情况预测……琳琅满目的节目中间会滚动播放实时更新的参赛者名单，如果有参赛者死亡，需要插播死亡镜头。长途步行节目的惯例。<br/>
“他还挺可怜的，不是吗？”瑞秋看到我在看47号的资料，凑过来说，“哎，这个小倒霉蛋omega……”<br/>
“你是alpha？”虽然我闻不到她的信息素，但她的气质让我产生了一种直觉。<br/>
“哦，我是。”瑞秋干脆地承认了。<br/>
“‘可怜’是说初潮期的事情吗？”<br/>
她上下打量了我：“你是beta吧？你大概不太了解初潮期。虽然我没有像omega一样那么痛苦的初潮期，但分化腺体的时候还是挺够呛的。这个孩子是怎么坚持过来的呢？实在是太不可思议了……”<br/>
“也许他分化的时候没有那么痛苦？”<br/>
瑞秋盯着我，大笑起来：“怎么可能呢？亲爱的，对他来说那可是要从身体里长出来一个全新的器官。任何omega都会痛得什么都做不了的。你知道吗，我认识的所有omega都说，如果他们在步行途中分化了，十分钟之内就会倒在地上死掉。”<br/>
我思考片刻，说：“……或者他使用了omega抑制剂？这样可以暂时抑制住自己的分化。”<br/>
“长途步行可是禁止携带药物的。如果有alpha中途发情，那些士兵会给他提供alpha抑制剂，但omega……我就从来没听说了。至少前三个早早死掉的omega，他们都没有提供任何抑制剂。”<br/>
“如果从这一次开始提供了呢？”<br/>
“你觉得他们突然良心发现，修改了规则？”瑞秋耸耸肩，“虽然感觉这不是他们的作风，但也不是没有可能。也许这是最合理的猜测了。”<br/>
我看了会儿47号的资料，里面有两个比较值得注意的地方：第一，他是单亲家庭，父亲由于政治问题被军警队带走了，目前下落不明。这虽然是个很突出的特点，但遗憾的是在电视节目上这是禁忌的话题，所以我们不能在任何报导中提到。第二，他有个omega女朋友，叫做珍。可无论是这个叫珍的女孩儿，还是他的家人，已经确定不愿意接受采访，尽管我们对所有的采访都会支付颇为丰厚的报酬。<br/>
不过就算没有其他花边新闻，光是他omega这个身份，已经足够大作文章就是了。我想着，把资料放在一边。<br/>
“47号看上去是个挺普通的男孩子，你觉得呢？也没有那么像omega……”瑞秋翻出来另外一份资料，摆到我面前，“感觉这个没有分化的3号更像omega。美丽、聪明、可爱。如果是他分化成了omega，我敢打赌追他的alpha可以从比赛的起点排队到终点。”<br/>
“你怎么知道他聪明？”我斜着眼睛看向身边这个alpha。<br/>
“他在学校的成绩还挺好的，而且他看上去挺聪明的。”<br/>
看上去挺聪明的？这是什么形容。我叹了口气：“我们不久后就会弄清楚的。至于会不会有人追他，那得看他能不能活到被人追的时候了。”<br/>
我的话音刚落，桌上的对讲机突然响了。里面传来了一个男性的声音。<br/>
「早上好，有人在吗？导播？」<br/>
我拿起对讲机，疑惑地看向瑞秋。<br/>
“这是我们的场外摄像。就是现在在跟队的那个。”瑞秋说。<br/>
我点点头，接了起来：“你好，我在。我是等会儿前两个节目的导播。”<br/>
「您好女士，很高兴为您服务。我叫奥尔多，是摄像之一。只是想测试一下这个对讲机好不好用。第一天来拍长途步行，有什么不对的地方请多帮忙。」<br/>
我看到屏幕上出现了一张很近的脸，是一个金发的英俊白人男士，朝镜头微笑着行礼。尽管他看到的只是漆黑的相机圆镜头，他的礼仪仍然无可挑剔。<br/>
“你好，我叫索菲。我也是第一天来，彼此多照顾，谢谢。”我回答完，松开对话按钮。<br/>
“哇哦，”瑞秋在旁边拖着长音说，“这真是个标准的完美alpha，完美得让我透过屏幕都能感到不适。”<br/>
我感觉有点好笑：“你们alpha之间就这么讨厌彼此吗？”<br/>
“索菲，这是写在我们基因里面的，我可不想……”瑞秋的话还没说完，就被对讲机里的声音打断了。她翻了个白眼。<br/>
「等会儿有什么特殊的指示吗？我们今天只获批两个机位，发挥的空间可能不是很大。最开始机位固定在路边两侧，等到全体选手都出镜一遍之后，我们会跟队拍摄。」奥尔多回到镜头后面问。<br/>
我想了想，说：“跟队拍摄时固定一个机位在47号选手附近。如果没有异常，可以稍微移动，拍一拍他周围的人，但如果他的状态有异常，确保镜头每一刻都锁定到他的身上。”<br/>
「异常具体是指什么？」<br/>
“比如他的体力耗尽，或者得到警告……或者其他的什么明显异常的地方。”我笼统地说。<br/>
「好的，了解。」奥尔多答应下来。<br/>
“十点半到十一点，有对61号的女友的访谈，所以一个机位放在61号周边，一个仍然放在47号周边。”<br/>
「我猜我们确实不想漏过关于47号的任何一个细节，是吧？」奥尔多听上去有点为难。<br/>
“当然。观众们等的就是这个。”<br/>
「好吧，好吧……不过我们得空出一个机位去追着士兵的枪管拍那些死亡镜头才行，女士，如果错过的话可是会被扣工资的。我会尽力的。」<br/>
我们结束了对话。<br/>
“听说这个叫奥尔多的家伙是个非常专业的户外摄像师，之前录制过很多野外的节目。”<br/>
“他似乎还挺可靠的。不过对于长途步行，我们都是第一次。”我说。<br/>
“我想是的，”瑞秋耸了耸肩，看上去不像特别在意，“说起来，我之前听说过你。你是播综艺娱乐节目的吗？”<br/>
我点了点头。我之前的工作同样涉及到户外与室内结合的导播，因为需要跟拍的明星较多，机位一般都会在二十个以上。在机位众多的情况下，我仍然能把切播完成得比较圆满，把该给的镜头给到最佳状态，这应该就是我会被选中来导播长途步行的原因了。<br/>
“我之前是播新闻的，不过我想这次的节目和娱乐节目更像吧，”瑞秋从桌子旁边的箱子里拿出几碟录像，“看来我只用排一排该插的广告就够了。”<br/>
播新闻的……我脑子里灵光一闪，突然想起来了在哪里见过她的名字。瑞秋，难道是那个瑞秋？“是你导播的尼克松和肯尼迪之间的电视辩论？”我问。<br/>
“哦，是的。没想到你会知道。”她有些惊讶。<br/>
那可是数千万美国观众收看的总统大选电视直播，我想。<br/>
“我在字幕里看到过你的名字。”<br/>
“好吧，”瑞秋笑了笑，“不得不说，尼克松当时那副拘谨、笨拙的样子给他的选票拖了不少后腿。”<br/>
我点了点头。其实我对政治家们在镜头前的表现已经记得不太清楚了，职业习惯让我在看节目的时候总是不自主地把注意力放在导播的水平上。而我对那场直播唯一留下的印象就是导播很专业。</p><p>接下来我们对之后的工作做了一些准备，把所有设备调到最佳状态，确保一切正常运行。今天上午的主持人是拉瑟，下午的主持人是卡林——全都是享誉全美的著名主持，我之前只在电视上见过。我们也没有和主持交流的机会，只是透过分屏看到他们和摄像、化妆师、导演走来走去，一边讨论着关于今天的直播的话题。我被屏幕上的高密度成功人士搞得有点焦虑，于是拿出了节目的台本开始温习，好让自己远离那些源源不断的高谈阔论。<br/>
对于直播，我其实不太喜欢看台本，因为在看台本时，我总是下意识地把所有镜头在脑海里安排一遍，有时会限制自己的临场发挥，显得过于中规中矩。可对于长途步行这种国民性的娱乐节目转播，中规中矩总归比搞砸要好一些。<br/>
转眼时间到了九点四十五。主持人和摄像机终于都就位了。奥尔多那边两个摄像机已经架在路边，不久后步行者们就会一个个地通过。现在还在播放着直播开始前的预热节目，收视率已经高得吓人了。不只是美国的观众，世界各地的长途步行忠实粉丝都在看。坐在切换台面前，我看着屏幕上全部的镜头，倒是没多大紧张的感觉，只是有些后悔今天没来得及吃早饭，现在感觉有点低血糖。<br/>
瑞秋在看着步行的画面。今天凌晨，缅因州下了一场不大不小的雨，持续了三个多小时，现在已经完全没有下雨的迹象了。空气里还残留着雨后的湿润，而天空非常晴朗，气温也很怡人。今天最高温度据说是八十度[1]。一个适合出游、野餐、在沙滩上晒日光浴的完美日子。从镜头里能看到聚集在道路的两侧密密麻麻的观众们，而不远处的山丘的树荫下也站着很多人。看来他们都给自己找到了最佳的观赛角度。人们叽叽喳喳地议论着，脸上都展现出一种期待与兴奋的神色。几个警察站在路边维持着秩序，与观众强调禁止干涉参赛者、禁止擅自打广告、做推广，诸如此类的规则。<br/>
“你之前看过长途步行的节目吗？”瑞秋问我。<br/>
我摇了摇头：“工作之外，我不太喜欢看电视。”<br/>
“我也是。我本身对这个比赛没太大兴趣，不过我的妹妹可是个超级步行比赛粉呢，听说我来这里参加比赛直播工作，特别激动，围着我问个不停。”<br/>
“为什么没兴趣？这应该是目前世界上现存的噱头最足的娱乐节目。”我有点好奇。<br/>
“因为只是一群人在走路……？”她的语气有点不确定，“我不懂意义在哪里。为什么不弄一个歌手节目，粉丝数量最少的人被枪杀，这样观赏性可能还高一点。你呢？对长途步行感兴趣吗？”<br/>
“我对这东西不太感冒，”我顿了顿，“我的意思是……毕竟有99个人被杀了。这和看古罗马帝国的斗兽场演出性质差不多吧。”<br/>
“你说得对，”瑞秋感慨，“在电视台待得太久了，好久没听到这么正常的价值观了。”<br/>
「还有两分钟！」<br/>
导演的声音传进耳麦，中断了我们的闲聊。我看着上个节目的最末尾一点点播完，把镜头调整好。主持人亮出了职业假笑，一切准备就绪。</p><p>倒计时，三、二、一。<br/>
主持人热情洋溢的声音传了过来。<br/>
「女士们先生们，上午好，欢迎来到ABC的长途步行比赛专台！现在我们的前线记者艾瑞克已经到达了步行比赛的现场，即将为我们带来独一无二的实时转播。经过一天的比赛后，谁仍然昂首阔步，而谁已经被扫地出局？在过去的这段时间内，又发生了哪些变化呢？大家都在关心的那位选手……是否还活在这条路上呢？事不宜迟，就让我们一起一探究竟！艾瑞克。」<br/>
我把步行现场的镜头切到了屏幕的右半边，主持人的镜头保留在左边。艾瑞克是个说话拉长音的记者，此刻他正穿着浅灰色的西装，举着话筒站在步行现场的镜头前。他长着两撇小胡子，保持着闲适的微笑，好像他现在站在海滩边上，要采访穿着比基尼的游客对海滩景色的满意度一样。<br/>
「谢谢，拉瑟。我此刻正站在长途步行的道路旁边，选手们马上就要到了。今天的气温是六十三度到七十九度，傍晚可能会有降雨，对于步行比赛来说应该算是个不好不坏的天气，但中午会比较闷热。现场的观众们都非常热情，可以看到他们准备了标语牌迎接我们的选手们，州警察在路边维持秩序……哦，我已经可以远远看到我们的选手了，两个走在最前面的是……」<br/>
记者艾瑞克从头开始报出步行者的名字，伴随着他的声音，第一个步行者出现在镜头上。<br/>
“一个拍全身，一个拍脸部。越近越好。”我拿起对讲机对奥尔多说。奥尔多照做了，我和他随着艾瑞克的讲解呈现不同角度的画面。步行者们之间的间距比较大，艾瑞克在说完每一个选手之后都会跟上几句对选手状态与出身的大致解说，说得又快又流畅，一听就是事先已经练习熟练了。<br/>
「……2号，亚伯拉罕，看上去状态还可以？他又高又瘦，不知道能走多久。没人说过身体瘦长的人就走不久，不是吗？这是我们看到的第7个alpha，看来这届alpha的状态还可以。在他旁边的是3号，亚瑟·贝克，还很困的样子，没睡醒吗？小伙子最好还是打起精神来。后面的是70号，奥尔森，他的脸可真挺吓人的，看来步行比赛对他来说可不是什么有意思的差事……」<br/>
随着参赛者挨个走过，艾瑞克滔滔不绝地报出一个个名字。路旁的观众在高声欢呼着，声音大到几乎要盖过艾瑞克。我在切镜头的同时默默数着存活的个数，但直到数了五十多个，仍然没有看到47号和61号，我要导播的其余两个节目的主角。<br/>
「……88号，斯特宾斯，状态很稳定，看着和刚开始步行的时候没什么区别？真是表现惊人的孩子……」<br/>
随着88号走过，已经经过了六十二个选手了。<br/>
“难道……？”我心中出现了不好的猜测，忍不住低声自语。路的后方被森林的阴影掩盖着，一时没有出现其他人影。在上午的日光和微风中，那片阴翳飘忽不定地变换着形状，难以分辨。<br/>
「目前我还没有看到其他的选手……这就是我们今年所有的选手了吗？」<br/>
现场的观众们也渐渐安静了下来，显然大家都在担心同一件事情。大家都伸长了脖子往那片阴影里看，直播中弥漫着紧张和失落的氛围，空气也似乎被凝结住了。<br/>
“难道47号没活下来？那我们整个节目就完蛋了一大半了。”瑞秋把我想说的话补完了。我的心狠狠地下沉着，像灌了铅一样。没有47号，也没有61号，我的两个主角都失踪了。<br/>
“也难怪，毕竟是一个初潮期的omega……可惜我们甚至连他的尸体都没看到。”瑞秋说。她的话音落下时，我却看到镜头下的森林里隐约出现了两个模糊的人影般的形状。<br/>
“等等。”我说。瑞秋也和我一起看到了人影，围观的人群随后也察觉到了，开始爆发出一阵阵热烈的欢呼声。<br/>
「……哎呀，我看到后面似乎还有两个人？是我的眼花了吗？」<br/>
我的手放在台上，抓着切换的按钮，感到紧张。没有错，有两个步行者此刻正在向我们走来。<br/>
看清了步行者的人群发出了前所未有的叫喊声，人们兴奋地往前挤，毫无章法地互相推搡，我们的一个镜头似乎在被周围的观众挤开，摇晃了几下才重新固定住。<br/>
最后两个步行者，正是61号与47号。他们并排走着，步伐平稳。47号微微低着头，看不见表情，而61号的目光看着前方的地面，表情平静。他们看上去都有些疲惫了。在周遭近乎无边无际的喧嚣中，他们之间保持着一种奇妙的氛围，甚至像是走在一条普普通通的林间小路上。<br/>
“奥尔多，镜头锁定他们两个，一秒都不要离开。”我朝对讲机说。奥尔多那边极为嘈杂，他回了我一个费力的“了解”。人群全都挤到了警戒线边缘，被道路两侧的州警察用身躯拦着。艾瑞克在混乱中仍然保持着自己的播报。<br/>
「……47号，雷·加拉蒂！长途步行历史以来第一个度过初潮期的omega，现在确定存活了下来。这真是一个激动人心的时刻，不是吗？感觉他现在不太精神的样子……哦！」<br/>
在艾瑞克还在滔滔不绝地解说的时候，突然间，一个路边的肥胖丑陋的中年男人挣脱了州警察的束缚，径直朝着路中间的两个人扑过去——准确地说，是朝47号扑了过去。周围的观众发出恐惧或激动的惊呼，看着那个男人逼近两个步行者。他走了两三步，走到了路面上，半履带车上面的士兵示威性地朝天空开了一枪。人们的尖叫更加疯狂而可怕，无数只手朝天空高高地伸着，想要抓住什么似的。我看到47号在枪响的那一刻瑟缩了一下，往旁边撤了两步，撤到61号的身后，抓着他的后背。61号看着那个冲到路中间的男人，一只手拦在47号身前，身体微微前倾，摆出了戒备的姿态。<br/>
枪响并没有让那个中年男人停下往前走的步伐，他仍然往前踉踉跄跄地走着。两个步行者被迫往后退了两步，同时得到了警告。<br/>
「警告！47号，第一次警告！」<br/>
「警告！61号，第一次警告！」<br/>
士兵冰冷的警告语气在喧闹拥挤的人海中仍然可以清晰地被话筒收音，这让我感到不可思议。这个疯子想要干什么？我的心没有缘由地紧缩着。随着男人的靠近，我看到61号的全身绷了起来。毫无疑问，他在保护47号。观众们都像发疯了一样，歇斯底里地向他们和那个男人大喊一堆听不清的话，有人在加油鼓气，有人在疯狂地咒骂。<br/>
在男人和61号只有一步之遥的时刻，州警察从后面扑倒了他，把他按在地上。两个步行者看了看还在拼命挣扎的男人，没有犹豫（或者说，没有时间给他们犹豫），快速绕行过去了。<br/>
「……不知道是不是被现场的信息素影响，这个男人完全失去控制了，差点接触到步行者，还让我们的两个选手都得到了警告……」<br/>
艾瑞克的声音在人群中传过来，尽力向我们解释现场出现的状况。那里的信息素一定糟透了，我想。在这种人群密集的地方，易感期的alpha会变得狂躁，omega也可能会被信息素影响，进入发情期……那里对于47号来说一定糟透了。<br/>
两个步行者走开之后，47号放开了61号后背的衣服，两个人似乎交流了两句什么。之后，他们恢复了原来的速度，他们一贯的速度。<br/>
虽然已经料到omega的身份必定会让47号在步行过程中遭受类似的事情，但我仍然没料到会来得这么快、这么直接。真他妈疯了，这些警察和士兵就不能把维护秩序的工作做得好一点吗？<br/>
我看着屏幕，61号和47号将要走到距离摄像头最近的位置了。奥尔多仍然记得我的要求，把镜头往前伸，想伸到47号面前，尽可能拍到最清晰的画面。他的镜头伸到了警戒线内，终于引起了两个人的注意。<br/>
47号又和61号说了句什么，然后61号朝镜头看了一眼。在我看来那是一个暗潮涌动的眼神，混杂着一些难以察觉的、说不清道不明的意味。我身旁的瑞秋看到这个眼神，脱口而出了一声“操”。两个步行者随即走开了，镜头前只剩下他们的背影。<br/>
“怎么了？”我问。<br/>
“他在警告，这个61号，是叫麦克弗里斯来着？他在进行警告。”瑞秋焦躁地扒了扒头发。大概是他们alpha之间特有的信号吧，我想。<br/>
我看着他们远去的背影，观众们似乎没有做出其他什么越轨的事情，我的心脏终于慢慢回到了本来的位置。61号和47号之间到底是什么情况？我忍不住好奇了起来。周围的观众花了一段时间才平静下去，在确认已经没有其他参赛者之后，镜头切回了主持人，进行赛况总结，也给奥尔多调整机位的时间。我把切换台交给瑞秋，长舒了一口气。<br/>
「所以还是固定一个镜头跟着47号？」奥尔多问我。<br/>
“是的，但是不要离太近了。”<br/>
「我赞成。哎，刚才那个61号可把我吓了一跳，他实在是太不友善了。」<br/>
“你闻到47号的信息素了吗？”<br/>
「没有……我没闻到，闻到了我也分不太清。老天，这儿的信息素可不是一般的杂，我快喘不过气了。」<br/>
我坐在瑞秋旁边，处理着刚刚拍下的镜头。我把那个突然闯到路中间的中年alpha的片段剪下来，做了一个十秒钟左右的回放。在直播中经常要整理这样的“高光时刻”来使用，这一段就是本次步行的第一个“高光”了。突然，我看到现场的镜头多冒出来了一个：艾瑞克站在一名州警察旁边，打算对他进行采访。我和耳麦里的总导演简单交流了一下，确定了之后的流程。<br/>
「……以上就是目前参赛者们的大致情况，我们会在节目中实时更新。各位现在感觉如何呢，猜中了，还是猜偏了？你期待的选手还在场吗？……」<br/>
镜头调整好之后，我接手切换台，把步行现场的画面切回右半屏。现在已经过了人最多的那段路，但观众仍然密密麻麻地围满了路的两侧。我让自己把注意力放回选手身上。这届观众比其他届的都多很多，可以想象到，大多数都是冲着47号来的。我盯着镜头里的47号看，他默默地、无精打采地垂着头走着，对自己身旁高喊的人群置若未闻。很难分清周围是支持他的人多一些，还是诋毁辱骂他的人多一些。<br/>
「……刚刚那一幕47号遇险的场面想必大家都有印象……」切入刚刚剪辑好的高光时刻1。「……我们也连线到了现场的州警察，为我们进行解释……」切入采访画面。我随着主持人的节奏平稳地操作着切换台。艾瑞克与一个高大魁梧的白人警官站在阳光下，背景是里里外外好几层的人群。<br/>
「您好，警官。能跟我们说说刚才大致发生了什么吗？」艾瑞克把话筒递给警官。<br/>
「刚才，长途步行的现场出现了一个易感期的alpha，因为没有使用任何抑制剂，所以在信息素密度较为集中的地方失去了控制，冲出了我们的屏障，扑向47号步行者。之后，我们的警察控制住了他。现在在为这位alpha注射抑制剂。」<br/>
「没有要求现场观众使用任何阻断剂或者抑制剂吗？」<br/>
「我们是这样要求的，但实际上确实会出现一些观众没有采取任何对信息素的控制措施就来观赛，基本每年都是如此。」<br/>
「今年的步行中，47号分化成了omega，你们预计会对他采取什么特殊的保护措施吗？」<br/>
「我们对于所有参赛选手都是一视同仁的，不会因为性别特殊，就进行特殊对待。」<br/>
「即便他是步行比赛史上唯一一个坚持过初潮期的omega？」<br/>
「即便他是唯一坚持过初潮期的omega。」<br/>
「好吧。预计今天会有多少观众呢？」<br/>
「我们对观众人数进行了控制，不过今天预计仍然可能有五万人左右的观众，达到了往届的三到四倍。」<br/>
「已有警力足够维持现场的秩序吗？」<br/>
「我们出动了全州大多数的警力，此外还有其他州的警察进行协助。我们会尽力维持现场秩序，保证比赛的正常进行。也希望之后前来的观众们可以保持冷静，使用阻断剂或者抑制剂，否则，若对比赛造成影响，我们会采取相应的措施。」<br/>
「好的。谢谢您，警官……」艾瑞克和警官握手，结束了这个短暂的采访。时间已经差不多了，我把镜头给主持人，让他做最后的总结和节目预告。主持人流畅地结束了他的部分，最后，我们把五分钟的广告接上去。<br/>
第一个节目到这里就结束了。</p><p>我和瑞秋长舒了一口气，靠在椅背上。这个短暂的现场导播比我们想得更累，好在没有出什么差错。我看了眼手表，广告时间似乎不够我出去抽根烟冷静冷静。于是我坐在位置上，揉了揉眼睛。<br/>
我今天工作的两位主角还活着，这是个好消息。他们看上去状态不太好……不过也没有多少人会在持续走了24小时以上的时候还能看上去状态好吧。<br/>
我开始惦记起了47号和61号。在跟队摄像头的屏幕上，我能看到他们并排默默地走在队尾。也许因为我之前导播的娱乐节目都是按照台本进行演出，我所看到的皆为逢场作戏、虚情假意，到了导播长途步行比赛这种真实而惨烈的节目时，我感觉自己因为这种现实感和残酷感，对他们产生了一些微妙的情感共鸣。<br/>
“你有什么想法？”瑞秋问我。<br/>
“没想到这是个这么容易情感化的工作。”我叹了口气。<br/>
瑞秋沉默了一会儿，点点头，赞同了我：“嗯。”</p><p>我们接下来没有说话。第二个节目的采访对象，61号的女朋友普莉希拉，已经坐在了演播室中，等待她的节目的开始。我的手放在切换台的按钮上，静静地看着广告进入尾声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1]与原著统一为华氏度，折合摄氏度26.7度左右。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 马戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>加拉蒂和麦克弗里斯现在距离队伍主体大概有半英里的距离，已经差不多脱离开了。鉴于他们已经在路上走了一天还要多，这个距离不算远，正常走的话不到十分钟就走完了。不过在步行中，队伍往往都不会拖得像这样长，因为步行者们都会和其他人走得比较靠近，方便沟通，获得消息。步行者的人际关系是需要恰当平衡的，如果不和别人产生联系，一个人很难独自一人在这样绝望的过程中坚持下来，但如果和别人产生联系，又会在他们死掉的时候承受过度的精神压力。因此有两种可以参考的处理方式：要么就学斯特宾斯，不去结交朋友，要么就别太把别人的死亡放在心上。<br/>
加拉蒂和麦克弗里斯已经孤立了很久，现在连队伍里还剩下多少人都搞不清楚了。今天，他们打算赶上去，回到之前的小团体里面。<br/>
在清醒之后，两个人就着水壶里的水吃掉了腰间食物袋中的糊状物。加拉蒂把余下的水倒出来，洗了把脸。麦克弗里斯在旁边盯着他看，甚至有些入迷了。加拉蒂在他眼前晃了晃手，才让他回过神。<br/>
“在看什么？”加拉蒂问。<br/>
“在看你。”<br/>
加拉蒂咂了咂舌。他当然知道他在看自己。<br/>
“说实话……我以为你不会喜欢我这种类型的。”加拉蒂犹豫了一会儿，说。<br/>
“什么类型？”<br/>
“我也不知道。”加拉蒂摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬。他大概想的是，麦克弗里斯会喜欢那种有柔美线条、光滑的脸庞的omega。不过自己分化之后，激素也会让他的胡子慢慢消失掉就是了。<br/>
“我没有喜欢的类型，只有喜欢的人。”麦克弗里斯沉默了一会儿说。“喜欢的类型”对他来说是个伪命题。<br/>
加拉蒂没有回话，麦克弗里斯不知道他是不是明白了里面隐藏的意思。<br/>
在昨天晚上，他们时睡时醒时，麦克弗里斯同样也做了好几个不同的梦。梦境和深夜的路一样阴暗晦涩，醒来之后他出了一身冷汗，双手颤抖，只记得在黑暗中，有杆枪戳在他的后脑上，而面前是加拉蒂断了气的脸。那张惨白的、毫无血色的脸靠在布满沙尘的路面上，涣散的双眸像是在无助地看向他，又像是透过了他看别的什么。<br/>
惊醒后麦克弗里斯往旁边看去，加拉蒂走在他的身边，半阖双眼，似乎已经睡着。麦克弗里斯抓紧了他的手，试图慢慢平息自己的颤抖。死亡在两分钟之外紧紧追赶他们，时刻准备吞掉他们。未来会发生的事情正在他的梦境中提前演习，他也好，加拉蒂也好，都要被那些士兵用子弹打死，装起来，被拖走，像拖走一袋沉重的垃圾。麦克弗里斯无法想象真的看到加拉蒂的尸体时，自己会是什么感受。他觉得他一定会失去理智。光是想到这种可能性，他的心脏就痛得厉害。也许加拉蒂是对的，他不应该一直想死掉的事情，他会撑不住的。<br/>
我们每个人的死都一直裹藏在我们自己的身体里，就像是一只水果里面包裹着它的果核一样。他突然想起了里尔克的诗。他的诗确实多数都很晦涩难懂，但诗妙就妙在它能够让你随心解读，是每个人内心对于这个世界的映射。就像他的另外一首比较有名的诗……此刻有谁在世上某处走，无缘无故在世上走，走向我。此刻有谁在世上某处死，无缘无故在世上死，望着我。这句诗的意义很模糊，“谁”也是一个没有对象的指代，而因为他在这个具体的场景下，做了具体的梦，这句诗对他来说才有了明确的联想意义。每个人就是这样在自己的世界中赋予诗独特各异的内涵的。<br/>
琐碎的念头在麦克弗里斯的脑子里打转。麦克弗里斯甩了甩头，试图把这些仿佛诗歌鉴赏课般的无关紧要的想法赶走。<br/>
他确实喜欢上了加拉蒂，他想。也许只是信息素下产生的错觉，是马斯洛需求层次理论中最低级生理需求中的性本能作祟，是青少年过剩的荷尔蒙下的一种不合时宜的幻想。也许只是这场步行中的副产物，是吊桥效应在现实中的应用，是他错把危机情况下心跳加快、呼吸急促当成了爱情的表象。<br/>
但是他确实喜欢上了加拉蒂，至少他自己是这么觉得的。<br/>
他可以尽情地假设：如果他们不是一个alpha和一个omega，他们之间没有高到吓人的匹配度，如果他们没有参加这场比赛，自己还会不会盲目地坠入爱河。但这种对于不曾发生的情况的假设是毫无意义的，因为永远都不会知道答案。<br/>
本来这些想法就都是毫无意义的。<br/>
能够称得上“有意义”的事情，就是他们在一百个人之中走着，而这些人正在一个个死掉这件事。<br/>
麦克弗里斯以为自己是想死的。在普莉希拉用那把锋利的刀割开他的脸，让他像条落水狗一样滚出她的宿舍之后，他以为他是想死的。在他接到自己被选入长途步行名额的消息，连夜坐直升机赶来时，他以为他是想死的。在他站在比赛起点的白线上，看着少校朝天空发号，宣布比赛正式开始，他的腿下意识地开始前后移动的时候，他以为他是想死的。<br/>
但他现在突然不那么想死了。他发现，未来的生活中还有很多能让他愉快的事情可以做。他没有被普莉希拉剜掉爱的能力，也并不像是路边发臭的腐败物，谁看到、闻到都要嫌弃。他有想要待在一起，待很久很久的人，他有想要和这个人一起，再去体验这个广阔世界中的所有事物的冲动。之前的那些他本来认为一辈子都会绊住他、让他难过的事情，到了现在仿佛都变成了微不足道的小事，他甚至想不起细节了。<br/>
他不那么想死了。<br/>
他想他不应该告诉加拉蒂这些，至少是现在。他淡淡地把话题连同自己繁杂的思绪带了过去。<br/>
“今天有很多人来看比赛。我有点好奇世界杯现场有没有他们现在这么吵。”<br/>
前方的喧嚣已经离他们越来越近，他们能够听到，随着步行者们走出森林，观众爆发出一阵阵浪潮般的欢呼。看来属于他们的独处时间到这里就结束了。<br/>
加拉蒂想起人群的信息素可能对自己的影响，摸了摸后颈的腺体，那里经过了一夜，似乎已经变得非常平静、安定，没有再出现什么反应，也不再发热或者发肿了。他拉起衣领，确保腺体被衣服遮住。他没有把自己带着alpha咬痕的脖子到处宣扬的爱好。<br/>
“如果一会儿感觉有什么不对的话，告诉我。”麦克弗里斯看到他的动作，抓了抓加拉蒂的手说。<br/>
加拉蒂点点头。</p><p>他们稍微提了点速，打算往前追一追。现在他们走向树林的边缘，隐约可以看到前方被路边的绳子拦住的人群。人群似乎也注意到了他们两个，突然间爆发出了剧烈的叫喊声。加拉蒂感觉自己的耳朵都快被那些人震聋了。<br/>
“怎么这么多人……”他抱怨。<br/>
“问问你自己的腺体，甜心。”<br/>
说话间，他们走出了森林。外面灿烂的阳光晃得加拉蒂眯了眯眼，路两旁的人举着各式各样的标牌和条幅，朝他喊着听不清的东西。一股混合在一起的信息素气味朝他铺面而来，加拉蒂感到有点恶心，但是却没有什么其他特别的反应。他惊奇地发现，之前自己很敏感的那些信息素的味道似乎已经对他造不成影响了。<br/>
他旁边的麦克弗里斯奇怪地“嗯？”了一声，对他来说似乎也是一样的。<br/>
“我们好像不会被影响了。”加拉蒂说。<br/>
“我想应该是的。光是标记大概没有这种效果，难道这也是高匹配的福利吗？”<br/>
加拉蒂摇头：“不知道。”<br/>
他印象中临时标记是不会有这种效果的，有点奇怪。不过加拉蒂没太在意这个，不管怎么说，他们确实获得了对别人信息素的抵抗力。加拉蒂眼神扫过吵闹的观众群，有一些给他加油的，也有一些咒骂他的，更多的是毫无意义的叫喊。有个尖锐的叫喊声穿过了空气刺向他，来自一个声音极细的中年女人。<br/>
“雷·加拉蒂——！”<br/>
旁边的人随着加拉蒂的步伐往前移动，女人没有注意脚下的路，喊完他的名字就被周围往前挤的人绊倒了。她又发出几声尖叫，但加拉蒂的视线中没有再看到她。他疲惫地揉了揉隐隐作痛的前额，正要和麦克弗里斯继续往前走，却突然看到有个男人挣脱了拦在路边的州警察的束缚，朝他这边踉踉跄跄地冲了过来。<br/>
加拉蒂下意识往麦克弗里斯的身边撤了一步，抓住他后背的衣服。那个男人身上的衣服比他们的还脏，脸上有一种令人及其不适的阴暗的神经质。加拉蒂听见士兵朝天空开了两枪，而男人笨拙的身躯没有停下，仍然在朝他扑过来。加拉蒂甚至能闻到他身上那种奇怪的信息素味道，像是堆在潮湿的天气中几个月没晒过的发了霉的枕头。<br/>
麦克弗里斯挡在他和男人的中间，威士忌信息素在空气中一下子明显了起来，并且攻击性异常强烈，随时准备应对冲突。他们倒退了两步，获得了各自的警告。好在男人并没有继续冲他们过来，而是被立刻跟上来的警察按倒在地。<br/>
加拉蒂松了口气，拽了拽麦克弗里斯的衣服，他的alpha又看了几秒被按在地上的男人，确认他不会突然挣脱开，才绕了过去。<br/>
“没事吧。”麦克弗里斯说。他的表情仍然冷冷的，那个男人显然把他给惹恼了。刚才的突发事件倒没让加拉蒂觉得怎么样，不过麦克弗里斯的反应还挺有意思的。加拉蒂“嗯”了一声，表示自己没事。<br/>
麦克弗里斯不爽地看着人群，两旁都是朝他们疯狂招手的观众。还有一个金发男人举着摄像头紧紧地跟着他们，甚至已经伸进了警戒线之内。加拉蒂也注意到了摄像头。<br/>
“我不想被拍……”加拉蒂低声说。他有什么好拍的呢？<br/>
麦克弗里斯默默评估了一下过去把摄像机抢过来的可行性，看到那些朝他们挥舞的手臂和严阵以待的警察，还是按捺住了自己的想法。他警告性地盯着镜头看了几秒钟，直到举着摄像机的男人乖乖地撤到警戒线后面。<br/>
在度过了刚开始的那段观赛点之后，观众的密度稍微降低了一些，但是仍然络绎不绝。由于不明原因，他们免疫了其他人的信息素，这让想象中本来艰辛的白天的路途变得稍微没那么艰辛了一些。但和“容易”也完全搭不上边。加拉蒂在鞋里面动了动脚趾，瞬间疼得他表情都狰狞了。他的脚底好像已经流脓了，已经流血了，又好像只是汗。他决定不再闲着没事去动脚趾了。他的腿侧肌肉也很疲劳，就像定时炸弹一样，随时都有可能抽筋。如果腿里的哪一条肌腱支撑不住了，哪一个关节不愿意继续了，他都会面临丧命的危险。与此相比，腹部轻微的疼痛倒是已经可以忽略不计了，在麦克弗里斯标记他之后，他就没怎么有分化产生的疼痛了。<br/>
他看了看麦克弗里斯。他的身材比自己强健，加拉蒂觉得他情况应该会稍微好一点。但也不一定，有人说体型轻的人坚持的时间更长，而且麦克弗里斯之前因为自己初潮期的事情，浪费了很多体力。<br/>
他们一点点往前赶，将近十点半的时候，终于追上了前面的队伍。走在主体队伍最后面的仍然是斯特宾斯，他毫无波澜地瞥了眼麦克弗里斯和加拉蒂，没有分给他们什么多余的情感。斯特宾斯还是看不出太大的变化，这让加拉蒂很有危机感。他看了看麦克弗里斯，谁都不会说他和步行开始前相比没什么变化。<br/>
“你们标记了。”在他们和斯特宾斯并排而行的时候，斯特宾斯突然开口。也不知道他这个闻不到信息素的beta是怎么看出来的。<br/>
“是的。你可以恭喜我们了。”麦克弗里斯皮笑肉不笑地回答。斯特宾斯喉咙里发出一声短促的笑声。他看向他们的眼神中带了一丝探究。他们是长途步行中第一对alpha和omega，斯特宾斯万能的数据库里也没有相关的记载，这下可好了。加拉蒂几乎是轻松地想。<br/>
“这对你们来说也不见得是一件值得恭喜的事情。”斯特宾斯说。麦克弗里斯和他对视了几秒钟，加拉蒂感觉他们之间似乎快速交换了一些信息，但他却不清楚是什么。他以为麦克弗里斯会对斯特宾斯的这句不太友好的回答颇有微词，但麦克弗里斯却拽着他走了。<br/>
不知道为什么，加拉蒂总感觉麦克弗里斯和斯特宾斯之间有一种隐形的气场，说不好是互相排斥还是心有灵犀，抑或两者都有。不过他们好像确实莫名其妙地不太对付。不过麦克弗里斯其实和很多人都不太对付，斯特宾斯也是。两个怪人。</p><p>他们再往前赶，终于追上了贝克他们。期间枪声响了一次，好像是因为有人抽筋了，加拉蒂没心思注意。贝克和皮尔逊并排走着，而亚伯拉罕似乎和柯里争执着什么奇怪的机械使用问题。加拉蒂和走在后面的斯克兰姆打了个招呼，他们才意识到麦克弗里斯和加拉蒂回来了。<br/>
“好久不见。”斯克兰姆说话的鼻音很重。其他几个人也聚集过来，有些稀奇地打量着他们。<br/>
“你们标记了？”亚伯拉罕率先感受到两人信息素的变化。<br/>
加拉蒂闷闷地点头，不安地往上拽了拽衣领。<br/>
“被人标记是什么感觉？”贝克好奇地问。<br/>
“你想试试？”亚伯拉罕说。贝克用手肘怼了一下他。<br/>
皮尔逊不满地说：“这样是违反规则的。”<br/>
“谁他妈在乎规则。”柯里嗤笑一声。<br/>
奥尔森一言不发。他看上去状态非常差，死气沉沉的，意识神游着。加拉蒂注意到他的腿好像出了点问题，迈步的姿势有些拖拉，不知道是不是关节的原因。<br/>
麦克弗里斯清了清嗓子，在众人的目光下慢条斯理地说：“总之，感谢各位百忙之中远道而来见证我们这一珍贵的时刻，感谢朋友们的祝福，我们能有今天也是多亏了在场各位一直以来的支持……”<br/>
这是做婚礼致辞呢？加拉蒂被他搞得哑口无言。柯里下一秒就呛了回去：“谁支持你们了。”<br/>
“好，那你除外。”麦克弗里斯从背包里掏出来一盒杏仁饼干，给其他人分掉了，没有给柯里。柯里臭着脸色走掉了。麦克弗里斯把分完剩下的小半盒饼干塞给了加拉蒂。<br/>
“我们还剩多少人？”加拉蒂问。<br/>
“六十三，”贝克说，“你们在后面的这段时间……很多人吃罚单了。哈克尼斯，帕西……昨天晚上的时候，大概十几个人吃了罚单，已经不知道是哪些人了。”<br/>
哈克尼斯，那个拿笔记下所有人的号码，想要写书的人。那个帕西叫什么来着，应该长着一头金发，但是加拉蒂忘记他的脸了。<br/>
“帕西是想要从这条路上逃走，被士兵发现，然后吃罚单的。他突然就往旁边的森林走过去了。我们当时看着他往那边过去的。”<br/>
“他真的太年轻了，加拉蒂……我觉得他应该还没到十四岁。他看上去太小了，不应该来参加比赛的。”<br/>
贝克的语气里带着茫然与无助。他看了太多的尸体，精神压力太大了，加拉蒂想。在这一点上，他和麦克弗里斯或许占了优势，由于他们之前落后了队伍很长的距离，从昨晚开始，他们沿途基本只看到了几摊没有清扫干净的血迹，尸体在他们到达之前已经被装进袋子里拖走了。他们就这样在忙着处理分化问题的情况下，超过了三分之一的步行者。<br/>
“振作点。”加拉蒂试图安慰他。贝克没有回答，其他人也沉默着。昨天他们还有精力扯那些关于海滩上的帐篷里面发生的事情的闲话，现在却全都噤声了，只有斯克兰姆还从喉咙和鼻子里发出粗重的呼吸声。<br/>
越接近中午，气温越高。加拉蒂抹了把额头细密的汗珠，环顾四周，步行者们都解下了外套。<br/>
“彼得，”他也想脱掉外套，于是轻声喊麦克弗里斯，把领口朝他拉开，“你帮我看看？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯扫了眼加拉蒂的后颈，那个暧昧的红印仍然留在他的皮肤上，甜咖啡的味道悄悄在空气中蔓延着，钻进麦克弗里斯飘散的神经。他呼吸一滞，喉咙发紧。<br/>
“……消了一些。近一点还是能看到，”麦克弗里斯哑着嗓子说，“你想脱的话就脱掉吧，今天这样的气温很容易中暑。”<br/>
他们从森林边缘走进了城市，一茬又一茬的观众出现又消失。在敞篷车里朝他吹口哨、穿着带亮片的华丽衣服的几个纨绔子弟；喊他的名字喊到破音、手中高举着纸风车玩具、穿校服的小女孩；远处冒着黑烟的造纸厂的、表情木然的工人；男女老少、黑人白人、各种职业、各种表情与反应。加拉蒂渐渐对观众麻木了，他们的脸也彼此融合，趋于一致。被关在动物园里面的动物是否也是如此适应被人观赏的工作，他们在这里的工作同样包含着被从头到脚地观赏。那些做出奇怪的、引人注意的动作的观众像是蹲在笼子边试图吸引动物视线的游客，似乎他们认为只有动物注意到了自己在被观看，观看才是有价值的。<br/>
加拉蒂把外套脱了下来，系在腰间。他能感受到观众炙热的视线目不转睛地盯着他的腺体。他路过几家服装店、几家咖啡厅与酒吧，那些好奇的、惊讶的、贪婪的、赤裸的视线，正在盯着他带咬痕的腺体。他抓住麦克弗里斯的指尖，视线就整齐划一地聚焦在他们的手上。<br/>
看吧，看吧，在我们活着的时候看吧，在我们死掉的时候看吧。你们喜欢看不是吗？看个够，我让你们看个够。<br/>
加拉蒂自顾自地笑了。“只有面包和马戏能让罗马人快乐。”抬起放下的脚步，抬起放下的枪管，这也是一种马戏团演出吧。过了一会儿，他才发现自己笑得太神经兮兮了，于是强迫自己停下。<br/>
他前后观察了一下队伍里的情况。现在活着的alpha除去麦克弗里斯一共有八个，亚伯拉罕、柯里、斯克兰姆在他这边，队伍最前面有两个，其他的零星分布在几个小集体中间。加拉蒂在思考自己是否需要离这些alpha远一点，虽然他已经被标记了，按理来说信息素不会对别的alpha产生很大影响，但他们的状态特殊，他也不想因为自己的信息素造成什么麻烦。<br/>
前方一阵巨大的叫嚷声打断了他的想法。一个穿绿色背心的alpha步行者朝路边的两个omega跑了过去，那两个omega在五月初这个不算太热的天气里却穿着吊带和短裙，朝走向她们的alpha不断抛着大胆的媚眼。步行者走到她们面前，开始和她们热烈地亲吻起来。他的手隔着吊带衫在那些一半暴露在空气中、另一半堪堪被吊带衫遮住的丰满胸部上用力揉搓着，在她们洁白柔软的身上留下脏污的痕迹。<br/>
士兵给了步行者一个警告，但他仿佛没有听见。加拉蒂和麦克弗里斯越走越近，那里的信息素糜烂地纠缠在一起，仿佛在盛夏熟透了，即将烂在泥土里的果实。有人发情了。可能是这个alpha发情了，也可能是那两个omega发情了，加拉蒂分不清楚是哪一方。这和当时格里布尔出局的情况很像……昨天下午他被几个啦啦队的omega姑娘吸引过去，回来之后没过多久就吃罚单了。加拉蒂没想到这个场景还会重演……alpha至少应该吸取格里布尔的教训，离那些随机出现在路边的omega们远一点吧。<br/>
加拉蒂正腹诽着，却突然看到这个alpha接下来的动作，惊讶得睁大了眼睛。alpha原本放在胸部的手往下伸，一直伸到了其中一个omega墨蓝色的格子裙下面。而omega没有拒绝他，反而分开了大腿，放荡地往他的手腕上蹭着。然后alpha的手就伸进了她纯白的内裤里，开始在那里抽动起来。<br/>
加拉蒂慌乱地移开视线，心跳不止。那只手在那里前后抽动着，频率很快。被手指玩弄的omega发出了甜美而高亢的呻吟，甚至能隐约听到那里被搅动时发出的水声。<br/>
“嗯……啊……啊……”<br/>
老天啊，老天啊……加拉蒂抬头看了看，现在确实还是白天，他们确实还在步行，周围确实还有观众。这实在是太疯狂了……<br/>
士兵们给出了第二个警告。<br/>
加拉蒂忍不住又偷瞄了两眼，omega一只雪白纤细的手臂紧紧环着alpha的脖子，另一只手臂往alpha的腰间摸去，拉下了他的裤子。难道说他们要在这里……他不敢看下去了。他感觉有一股热气慢慢聚集在他的腹部，脑子也变得昏昏沉沉的。他别开视线，急匆匆地从他们身边走过去了。第三个警告也紧跟而来，他的身后不出意外地出现了肉体互相撞击的声音。这居然不算违规？<br/>
加拉蒂默默地数着秒数。十秒、二十秒、二十五秒。alpha仍然在omega的体内肆意抽插，淫靡的声音没有停息下来的意思。但是再不停下，alpha的脑袋就要开花了。<br/>
二十八秒，二十九秒……<br/>
时间缓缓地流逝着，直到最后关头，还是没有停止的迹象。加拉蒂的心脏提到了嗓子眼。他想，他知道这种感觉是什么样的，知道他们为什么不愿意停下。之前在被麦克弗里斯标记的时候，他也无法停下，在那种忘我的时刻，他失去了对身体的控制。<br/>
最终的时刻到来之前，叫喊的人群产生了一瞬间奇妙的寂静。随后，枪声响起。<br/>
加拉蒂被巨大的枪声震得耳膜发麻。肉体撞击的声音终于戛然而止，取而代之的是哗啦啦的鲜血泼洒在地面上的声音，和观众们像是疯了一般声嘶力竭的尖叫。加拉蒂没有回头，继续往前走，尽管他的嘴唇剧烈颤抖着。<br/>
“雷？”麦克弗里斯叫了一声他的名字。他一直跟在他身边，也没有回头。加拉蒂下意识握紧了自己的alpha的手。他已经想象到了身后的画面，那个alpha的脑袋被一枪射杀，血与脑浆在空中划出弧线，喷洒在路面和omega的身上。他变成一滩烂肉，趴在omega上面，再也不能动弹。那个alpha甚至还硬着，还在omega的体内硬着——<br/>
“雷，别想了。”麦克弗里斯轻轻拍了拍加拉蒂的脸，试图把他的神志叫回来。<br/>
“彼得……”加拉蒂抬头，那双眼睛已经被情欲与恐惧交织的矛盾感情蒸得湿漉漉了，“我……”<br/>
加拉蒂不知道说什么好。麦克弗里斯反握住他的手，思考了一会儿。说实话，他之前在工厂实习的时候，没少在周边撞见alpha和omega在不起眼的角落里交媾的场面，甚至在宿舍的公共厕所隔间、杂物间偶尔都能撞到毫不避嫌的人。他对这种情况见怪不怪，而且本身他也排斥多数人的信息素，所以刚才的情况没给他留下什么影响。但是对什么都不懂的加拉蒂来说就不一样了，他大概是第一次看到别人发情，又是在初潮期，刚被标记……<br/>
麦克弗里斯拉着他往前快步走了一段距离，拉开和身后的惨状之间的距离，然后把还在混乱的加拉蒂扯进自己的怀抱。<br/>
他抱住加拉蒂，吻上了那双还在颤抖的嘴唇。加拉蒂被他突然的亲吻打了个措手不及，他僵在麦克弗里斯怀里片刻，才意识到他们在做什么。他伸手环住麦克弗里斯的脖子，不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔麦克弗里斯干裂的嘴唇，然后他的舌头就被麦克弗里斯的卷过去，轻轻咬了两下，又缠绵在一起。这是一个安慰意味的吻，麦克弗里斯本来想浅尝辄止，却发现这对他们来说实在是太难了。麦克弗里斯专心地吻着他，像是要把他口腔里所有的空气全都卷走，加拉蒂只能尽可能回应他的动作。两个人的动作都有些青涩，但是却吻得很舒服，浑身都慢慢放松了下来。一些信息素在他们的唇舌间交换，加拉蒂杂七杂八的情绪渐渐被安抚下来了。这个吻深入、充满试探、让人沉迷。他们快要得到第三个警告的时候，麦克弗里斯放开了他。<br/>
“我们还有时间……”加拉蒂拽着他的衣领，不想松开。<br/>
“你的alpha可不想在你面前脑袋开花。”麦克弗里斯的语气中有明显的笑意。加拉蒂抖了抖，猛地松开手，恢复了步行。麦克弗里斯意识到自己似乎开了一个有点过分的玩笑。<br/>
“所以，有用吗？”他追上去，低声问加拉蒂。<br/>
加拉蒂的脚无意识地抬起放下，刚刚接吻时晕头转向的感觉仍然没有消退。<br/>
“……差点忘了怎么走路了。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯笑了：“除了怎么走路，其他的东西倒是都可以忘了。”<br/>
他的视线漫不经心地往旁边扫过去，那个金发男人举着的摄像头还是一直对着他们拍，刚才的镜头显然尽收其中了。如果他说自己不是有意的，那肯定是骗人的。他也不想被拍，但既然他无法拒绝上电视，那么这种镜头是他唯一愿意被拍下的镜头。<br/>
“我的眼睛，我的眼睛啊！”巴克维奇令人生厌的尖利声音突然在他们身旁响起。他们回过头，就看到巴克维奇假惺惺地半捂着自己的双眼，透过手指的缝隙，能看到他眼睛里戏弄和促狭的神色。<br/>
麦克弗里斯冷淡地瞥了眼他：“没人逼着你看。我的omega，我想亲就亲。”<br/>
巴克维奇做出了呕吐的表情：“今天秀恩爱，明天说拜拜！”<br/>
加拉蒂本不想搭理他，但被这句话刺到了，回了一句：“我们什么时候说拜拜，和你有任何关系吗？”<br/>
巴克维奇继续嘟嘟哝哝着那些老一套的“在你们的坟墓上跳舞”的东西，麦克弗里斯几乎忍不住想要一脚踹过去的冲动。加拉蒂转过头，才后知后觉地发现观众里面一直跟着他拍的摄像头。<br/>
珍会知道他和麦克弗里斯这档子事……她会怎么想？珍本来会在自由港，以他的女朋友的身份等在那里，和自己见面，而现在……加拉蒂甚至都不确定珍还会不会来了。他懊悔地叹了口气。在步行开始之前，他真的应该直接和珍分手的，现在搞成这样尴尬的情况，他觉得自己已经没脸见珍了。他配不上她这么温柔善良的omega。<br/>
如果真的在自由港见了面，他又能和珍说什么呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 晚风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我爸是开汽车影院的。我家里人都是虔诚的基督教徒，除了我之外。”<br/>
下午最热的时候，麦克弗里斯在加拉蒂耳边低声说。加拉蒂觉得自己热得几乎随时有可能中暑，他想麦克弗里斯也许是为了保持清醒才开始了这段和家庭有关的对话。他喝光了水壶里的水，抬起手让士兵再给他一壶新的。日光炎炎，晒在他的皮肤上，让他汗如雨下，信息素也不受控制地往外冒。好在麦克弗里斯在他身边，两个人的信息素在空气中交缠，中和掉了他们的焦躁不安。<br/>
“我小的时候每周都会被带去教堂做礼拜，一去就是一整天。神父在讲台上反反复复宣读无聊的祷告词，听得我耳朵都出茧子了。好在我的父母也不太在乎我有没有在认真祷告，于是那段时间，我会带着自己的东西去教堂里，诗集、小说、画册……我躲在教堂的角落里看完了很多书，还画了一些画。”<br/>
“当然，我也看完了圣经。那时候的我，怎么说呢，有点想和圣经里的教条对着干的意思。我还没分化，但已经盲目地相信性别不会影响我是否想要和某个人在一起。alpha、beta、omega，男人、女人，可以是任何性别。我不相信圣经里关于性的那一套，什么‘你们要生养众多’……全都是一堆提高生育率的废话，真的。”<br/>
“但我是个omega。”加拉蒂插嘴。话说出口，他才反应过来。等等，为什么自己对于“伴侣”这个词如此自觉地代入了……<br/>
麦克弗里斯却很自然地接了下去：“嗯，所以我一开始觉得，我还是败给信息素了。可现在我觉得，信息素只是一种催化剂。没有催化剂，一些反应还是会发生，只是会发生得更缓慢，更让人难以察觉。所以，我没有完全失败，我只是被上帝摆了一道。也许这只是我给自己找的借口吧，谁知道呢。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯笑了两声，加拉蒂听得云里雾里的。他捡起前面的一个他有点兴趣的话题。<br/>
“你之前还画过画？”<br/>
“着迷过一小段时间。我曾经很喜欢画油画，奇怪的是，某天我醒过来的时候，突然就不想画了。就像是喜欢画画的那部分神经突然被人抽走了一样。”<br/>
“三分钟热度吧，”加拉蒂抹了把脸上的汗，“我有时候也这样。”<br/>
“这是个挺可怕的特质，不是吗。三分钟热度。上一刻喜欢得不得了的东西，也许下一刻就不再喜欢了。”<br/>
加拉蒂皱皱眉，觉得这个话题让他不太舒服。他试图让自己听上去像是在开玩笑：“你之前是不是只有一个前任？听起来也不像是三分钟热度啊。”<br/>
“算了吧，她一个就够受了。”<br/>
加拉蒂回忆起之前麦克弗里斯给他讲过的工厂的过往，犹豫了一会儿，还是把心里的想法说出来了：“关于你之前和我讲的那段经历……你本身就不适合在工厂里做体力工作，那不是你的领域。你看，你喜欢读诗，喜欢画画，家里开电影院，全都是些浪漫主义、理想化的东西……我想你们是在一个正确的时间，在错误的地点做了个尝试。也许换一个地点，不是在紧迫、压力大的工厂里，而是在一个更轻松的环境中，就会进展顺利了。暑期实习的话，比如找一个书店、咖啡店之类的，甚至学校的图书馆也可以，做点工作轻松的兼职，赚不到很多钱也没关系。如果说你们的本意是想要发展感情，但工作却让你很不开心，反而阻碍了感情进展的话，那不就……有点儿本末倒置了吗？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯垂着眼，认真地听他分析，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑。加拉蒂抿了抿嘴唇，觉得接下来的话可能有点冒犯了，但还是横下心继续说：“alpha如果不开心，omega无论是从行为表现还是从信息素应该都是很容易感受到的。为什么她没有在和你约会时察觉到你不开心，还是她察觉到了，仍然执意想要保持现状？为什么她不在乎你的情绪，不关心你的状态？为什么她在你们的关系变得越来越冷淡的时候，没有做出任何挽救？”<br/>
他越说越觉得委屈，言辞也越来越过分。加拉蒂喘了口气，让自己闭上了嘴。实际上他的这些质问，回答只有一个，就是普莉希拉不爱他。omega可以找一百万个理由拒绝alpha的标记，但真正的理由只有一个，就是不爱他。当然了，麦克弗里斯也明白这一点。加拉蒂不知道自己为什么要再次提醒他这件他早就清楚的事情……他现在心里乱乱的。一想到麦克弗里斯脸上盖着毛巾被赶出去的画面，他就控制不住自己。<br/>
他又看了看麦克弗里斯。他不确定麦克弗里斯的心里目前对普莉希拉是否还留存着未褪尽的爱，可能也不喜欢自己总是提起这个话题，不知道会不会被自己的话语刺到。麦克弗里斯却还是笑着，看他好像说完了，摸了摸他的脑袋。<br/>
“雷，我和她之间交流不顺畅，而且谁都没有尝试坦诚相待、改善关系，这是我们之间最大的问题。人都是有情绪的，也都是会改变的，我想我们恰好是两个情绪很容易激动，又很善变的人凑在了一起。”<br/>
“也许说到底，我们在潜意识里就不想去改善这段关系……诗啊，哲学啊，爱情啊，都是些虚无缥缈的文艺垃圾，这些东西变不成她想要的面包。她不是那种愿意和穷小子在破烂的车后座上增进感情的女人，她的感情得在高档餐厅里喝着朗姆酒、听着肖邦的降E大调夜曲才能增进。不过你说得对。那时我在一个正确的时间，在错误的地点和错误的人做了个尝试。结果凄惨也是理所当然。现在我好不容易找到正确的人，却是在一个错误的时间、错误的地点。天啊，我可真是永远都挑不对地方啊。”<br/>
他自嘲地笑了笑：“反正都无所谓了。”<br/>
正确的人……是指，我？加拉蒂被他聊得脸都红了。他们安静了一会儿，加拉蒂突然想到了什么，拽了拽麦克弗里斯的衣角。<br/>
“你家里人很虔信，怪不得你叫彼得。这个名字是来自耶稣的门徒圣彼得？”<br/>
麦克弗里斯点了点头：“耶稣的第一个门徒，天堂的守门人。我父亲给我取的名字。圣彼得并不是个很聪明的家伙，但却是耶稣最忠诚的门徒。结果闹了半天，我却是我们家里最不忠诚的那个……哎呀，这就有点讽刺了。”<br/>
彼得在罗马殉难时，向行刑人要求：请把我倒过来钉在十字架上，我的主曾为我竖在十字架上，我不配像他一样受死。于是彼得倒吊着受刑，逆十字也变成了他的标志。但是到了后世，逆十字却因为人们缺乏对天主教的了解，被当作撒旦、恶魔的象征。麦克弗里斯觉得这种误解还挺有趣的。罗马天主教会兴建圣彼得大教堂时，以售卖赎罪券作为筹款的财路。教会宣布只要购买赎罪券，就可以使购买者的灵魂从地狱升到天堂。彼得本人如果看到劣迹斑斑的教会打着自己的名号招摇撞骗，不知道他会怎么想。<br/>
麦克弗里斯突然也想到了什么：“说起来，你刚来到长途步行比赛起始点的时候，第一个遇到的就是我，是吗？”<br/>
“是啊。”加拉蒂不知道他怎么把话头拐到这来了。<br/>
“那我就是你的第一个门徒了？”麦克弗里斯的语气很满意，“我算不算个聪明的家伙我也不清楚，不过我确实是最忠诚的那个……”他牵起加拉蒂的手，举到胸前的高度，低垂着眼，竟然真的像是在做祷告：“我的主，我在此向你发誓……我全心、全魂、全心思并全力爱着你。”<br/>
加拉蒂抽回了自己的手，感觉脸颊都要烧着了。天啊，他之前真的只有一段失败的感情史吗？加拉蒂不敢再看他。<br/>
麦克弗里斯却想起了在教堂里听过的，神父对这句祷告词的解读。<br/>
「……何为全心、全魂、全心思并全力爱他？就是具体地付代价来爱他，为他摆上时间、精力、金钱，把自己的身体当作活祭献上。这是理所当然的，是上帝所喜悦的……」<br/>
要将身体献上，当作活祭。麦克弗里斯在心里把这句话念叨了几遍。他以前只觉得这是教会为了骗捐款编出来的说辞，现在他却稍微有些理解了。真正“爱主”的人，也许真的可以做到这些。不过上帝难道会因为信徒愿意为他送命而感到喜悦？他妈的，上帝真是个变态。<br/>
麦克弗里斯仔细品了品 ，果然还是觉得这个说辞是教会编出来骗人的。<br/>
“你的家庭呢？有兴趣和我说说吗？”他把这些念头抛开，问加拉蒂。步行开始的那天早上，他在起点处似乎只见到了加拉蒂的母亲……或者是他的奶奶，或者其他的亲属。麦克弗里斯不敢肯定。那位女士看上去非常瘦弱与苍老。<br/>
“我？……我家里只有我和我妈妈。我出生在一个叫波特维尔的小镇上……那是一个很小、很小的镇子。墓地比活人还多。我五岁多的时候，父亲被军警队带走了。他是个卡车司机。这么多年来我没有再见过他。”<br/>
加拉蒂一句一顿，说得颠三倒四、没有逻辑，但不影响麦克弗里斯的理解。<br/>
“你妈妈独自把你养大的，是吗？”<br/>
“嗯。她是个omega，要养活我很不容易……她因为这个性别，吃了太多的苦了。”<br/>
加拉蒂的声音里有一点低落。麦克弗里斯轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。加拉蒂想了想，继续说：“我的父亲。是因为反对长途步行，被政府知道了，然后抓进去的。他真是个管不住嘴的傻子。”<br/>
这倒是让麦克弗里斯感到有点意外。所以，加拉蒂的父亲反对长途步行，但是他仍然选择来参加了这场比赛……是因为他想要用这种方式试图多接近一点他父亲的想法吗？<br/>
“你想见他？”<br/>
“也没有特别想见他，但我想知道……他是不是还活着。我不知道我对他的感情是什么。”<br/>
加拉蒂的声音迷茫而无力。<br/>
“有时候我觉得我希望他活着。有时候我觉得我希望他死了。但是大多数时候，我觉得这也不是什么重要的、一定要知道的事情。这听上去很复杂，我明白。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯等了一会儿，加拉蒂没有再继续了。<br/>
“你的想法没什么奇怪的，雷。这是一件突然降临的事故，而且不像其他可以清晰地得到结果的事故，它一直悬而未决。如果是车祸，至少会知道人是活着还是死了，如果是被判刑，至少会知道再过多少年能放出来。但发生在你父亲身上的事等同于突然失踪。在这种情况下，放弃希望好像是不对的，毕竟他是你的父亲。但怀抱希望好像也是不对的，因为这希望太渺茫，时刻放在心上又太累太沉重了。所以你只能把这个无处存放的希望塞在角落里，想无视它，又无视不了。你在寻求一个答案，这个答案本身，也许在这么多年之后已经不再重要，也失去意义了。也就是说，结果不重要，重要的是‘获得答案’这件事。这样才能将你从希望中解脱出来。”<br/>
加拉蒂静静地听完了。麦克弗里斯的话有点绕，但他想他听懂了。麦克弗里斯说的一部分大概是对的，不过……关于他的父亲，还有一些更深的东西，已经深入到他的潜意识里，被他内化融合了的东西。加拉蒂无法描述那具体是什么，他只觉得还有更多。<br/>
“也许你说得对，彼得。我太累了，累到没办法认真地思考我父亲的事情了。”<br/>
“刚才你不是还很有动力地在想我的事情吗？”<br/>
“因为那是你的事情啊，”加拉蒂认真地说，“我自己的事情，想了这么多年都没有定论，我已经不愿意再想了。你的事情我还没琢磨过呢。”<br/>
“哎，你对我真好，这么为我着想。”<br/>
“你也多想一点我的事情，我们就扯平了。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯亲昵地摸了摸他的头：“我一直在想你和你的事情。”</p><p>贝克从旁边靠近了他们，本来想要搭话，听见这两个人腻腻乎乎、你想我我想你的，感觉自己好像完全是多余的存在。他抬头看了看晴朗的天空，不由得感叹自己到底造了什么孽，要在长途步行中看别人谈恋爱。<br/>
但他看到他们现在这样，还是觉得挺开心的，尤其是为加拉蒂开心。贝克几乎确定自己和加拉蒂一样，会是个omega。在一年前的夏天，他曾经遭遇过一次假性发情——极少数omega在未分化时，身体也会进入类似发情期的状态，被称为假性发情。那时，抑制剂完全不起作用，alpha的信息素他也闻不到，于是他只能痛苦地缩在自己房间的床铺上，汗流浃背、辗转反侧，就这么熬了整整一周的时间。他和他的家人选择把这件事隐瞒下来。<br/>
omega是处于最劣势的性别，每个月的发情期就是众多劣势中的其中一项——如果不采取任何措施，将持续一周时间。使用抑制剂，或者alpha信息素，也至少要两天才能度过。这导致omega在社会上总是遭受歧视，更难独自生存下来。在他的学校里，运动有关的社团都不允许omega加入。而且omega也总是要承受来自alpha五花八门的骚扰，贝克光是看着就觉得够了。<br/>
这次长途步行也是，他在报名的时候几乎没有报任何希望，毕竟他们不会录取omega选手，或者，像他一样的，准omega选手。但不可思议的是，他还是被选上了。贝克总觉得是他们哪里搞错了，出了纰漏，他本来不该出现在这里。不过现在有了加拉蒂，他觉得自己又重新拾回了一点信心。</p><p>那边两个人又小声聊了一会儿，好像终于腻歪完了，贝克才靠过去开口。<br/>
“嘿。一切还好吗？”<br/>
加拉蒂看向他。“还好吧，我猜。”他的语气蔫巴巴的。<br/>
然后他们似乎找不到什么话题了，沉默地走了一会儿。在加拉蒂身边时，贝克才感受到有多少观众在朝他大吼大叫，其中不乏叫嚷着“滚回家吸xx吧，omega”的人。加拉蒂看着自己的脚往前走，恍若未闻，而贝克觉得那骂声仿佛也在指向自己似的，于是嚷回了一句“去你的吧，混蛋！”<br/>
加拉蒂掀起眼皮看了贝克一眼。贝克用手指指了圈周围的观众。<br/>
“加拉蒂，你对这些信息素没什么感觉吗？我好奇你是怎么在这个环境里撑下来的。”<br/>
他能想象到此刻这个环境对omega来说大概糟透了。<br/>
加拉蒂语气平平地说：“没感觉。实际上我们似乎都不会再被别人信息素影响了。搞不懂怎么回事。”<br/>
贝克惊讶地睁大眼睛。<br/>
“你们不会被信息素影响了？什么意思？”<br/>
“我们能闻到其他人信息素的味道，但是却感觉不到任何其他的东西？类似这样吧。”<br/>
“那就意味着……等等……你们不会……”<br/>
贝克犹豫了。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“……据我所知，只有永久标记才有你说的这个效果，”贝克快速地瞥了眼加拉蒂腺体上的印记，“也就是说……你们的标记已经变成永久标记了。”<br/>
“你确定吗？”麦克弗里斯冷不丁问。<br/>
“当然。不如说这个是基本的生理常识吧？”<br/>
加拉蒂下意识地摸了摸腺体。一个omega一辈子只能被一个alpha永久标记一次，普通的方法是alpha在omega生殖腔内成结。标记之后omega在所有的发情期内只能接受这个alpha的信息素，使用抑制剂会造成很大的痛苦，更不能使用其他alpha的信息素。如果使用其他alpha的信息素，omega的身体会产生极为严重的排斥反应，甚至可能致死……<br/>
可以抵抗其他人的信息素，不受影响，也是永久标记的一个特征。但是，上帝啊，他完全没往这方面想。他轻轻摩擦着腺体，手指下的那片皮肤很正常，没有什么值得注意的奇怪之处。<br/>
所以，他和麦克弗里斯之间的临时标记变成了永久标记？麦克弗里斯标记他的时候，他确实隐约感觉到了alpha的信息素和他的腺体结合得异常紧密而透彻，可他又没有被标记过，根本分不出来有什么区别……<br/>
贝克看他们两个都沉默了，识趣地离开了。麦克弗里斯的脸色变得很苍白。<br/>
“雷，我问你个问题。这个比赛中，是否有可能，前两名选手最后都活下来？比如说，他们一起停下，或者一起昏倒，或者怎么样？”<br/>
“不可能，”加拉蒂艰涩地回答，“计算机在测算我们的步行速度，向测速仪的接收器传递，精确到小数点后四位。不可能平局，最后只会有一个人胜出。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯又沉默了一会儿，之后开始喃喃低语。<br/>
“没关系的。永久标记也是可以洗掉的，就是手术费非常昂贵。但如果你赢了这场比赛的话，你就有足够的钱去洗标记了……不用担心。”<br/>
加拉蒂隐约猜到了他要这么说。很多想法郁结在他的心中，几乎让他呼吸困难。他深深地叹了口气。<br/>
“你为什么觉得我要洗标记？也许我就是不想洗。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯却误解了他：“不洗标记？那就要切除腺体了，对身体很不好——”<br/>
“也许我就是想留着你的标记呢？”加拉蒂打断他。<br/>
“什么？”麦克弗里斯听起来前所未有地困惑着，“为什么？”<br/>
“那你不如说说看，如果你赢了，你会去标记别的omega吗？”<br/>
“不。”麦克弗里斯下意识回答。<br/>
“那么问题解决了。”<br/>
加拉蒂武断地结束了这段对话。但说实话，他也不太清楚自己是怎么想的……在听到贝克说他们的标记是永久标记的时候，他的心里悄悄升起的释然感甚至远远大于忐忑不安。这不只局限在这场步行里，永久标记给他带来的好处能够支持他活下去……恰恰是“麦克弗里斯的气味不会在一个月后就消失得无影无踪”这件事情，让他感到释然。<br/>
如果，只是如果，他最后独自活了下来，至少麦克弗里斯的标记会一直跟着自己，让自己一直记得他。就好像一个看不见的幽灵一样，永远在他身边。某种程度上不也是挺浪漫的吗？<br/>
而麦克弗里斯则有点恍惚。他总是觉得，这个世界上不会有谁真的愿意属于自己。他善变、极端、狼狈，无法和人维持一段正常的、稳定的亲密关系，即便一时间维护好了，也很快就会因为各种原因破裂掉。<br/>
加拉蒂是一个美好而短暂的意外。但是永久标记？一辈子？他想都不敢想。<br/>
也许加拉蒂只是说说而已，他想。如果他活下来了，应该还是会去洗标记。两条腿的alpha有的是，比自己好的数不胜数，何必要在一个认识了几天就分开的alpha身上吊死。麦克弗里斯断定加拉蒂只是说着玩玩而已之后，放松了下来。<br/>
加拉蒂又闷头走了几分钟，突然说：“我会给我妈妈洗标记。她一直在用抑制剂，有时候连抑制剂也没得用。她……她以前流产过，身体变得很不好。每次都很痛苦。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯难以想象不用抑制剂是怎么度过发情期的。这大概就是加拉蒂的妈妈和他说“绝对不要变成omega”的原因吧。更别提她还流过产。<br/>
在麦克弗里斯想到应该如何回应这个沉重的话题之前，身旁响起了几声枪响。离他们很近的地方，有个穿着黑短袖、黑裤子的男孩的脑袋被子弹击中，斜着身倒下去，再也没有站起来。子弹击中男孩时，鲜血在空中划过一道圆滑的弧度，而在已经死去的头颅上，血仍然源源不断地从弹孔涌出来，顺着男孩的脸颊流淌下去，像一个小小的温泉眼。<br/>
他们路过了那个男孩的尸体。麦克弗里斯看着站在半履带车上的士兵，枪管还没放下。<br/>
他们一定很有力量感吧。在这里，把我们这一个个蠢货打死在这条该死的路上……他们瞄准我们的脑袋时，一定很称心如意吧？在越南战场上可找不到这么毫无抵抗的活靶子。<br/>
紧接着，又是一声枪响。这次是一个中暑晕倒的男孩，金发的士兵站到他身边，看着手里的表倒计时，机械地给了他三次警告，然后射杀了他。男孩静静地死了，地面上缓慢晕开一滩暗红。<br/>
麦克弗里斯看了看因为突然降至的死亡而呼喊的人群。也许应该称之为欢呼雀跃？有同理心的人会对别人的苦难能够感同身受，但缺乏同理心的人则以折磨为乐，他人的苦痛甚至可以变为他们赖以生存的养料。观众的讨论飘进他的耳朵。这是个轻松的死法。穿黑衣服不是很热吗？看他的脚。哪个人是那个omega？杰克，你为什么要来看这种东西。你不喜欢吗？真没意思。他死了，他死了！是的他死透了，哦天啊真恶心我想吐。<br/>
士兵放下了枪管，重新坐在半履带车上。<br/>
突然，一股尖锐的无名之火冒上了麦克弗里斯的心头。麦克弗里斯盯着那个金发士兵阴影下面无表情的脸，产生了跑过去把他从那里拖下来狠狠揍一顿的冲动。谁允许了，谁允许他们这么做？他的脚已经无意识地往士兵的方向走了，但手却被轻轻拉住。他转过头，看到加拉蒂疑惑地望向他。<br/>
忘了它吧。妈的。他深吸一口气，把方向重新调整回来。</p><p>接近黄昏时，有两个传闻在步行者们之间流传：一是夜间还会有一场雷阵雨，二是少校会在前方不远处出现，进行一次简单的演讲。雷阵雨的说法挺像真的，加拉蒂已经看到正在向他们逼近的阴云了。至于少校在哪里演讲，要说些什么，到了现在这个时间，他已经不在乎了。反正就算少校被暗杀了，他的苦难也不会就此停止。也许少校是一张皮套，由不同的人轮流扮演。他们早上决定好轮班顺序，把那张皮往脑袋上一扣，就可以出门当人民爱戴的领袖了。象征意义大于现实意义，不是吗？<br/>
加拉蒂浑浑噩噩地走了几个小时，大脑空着，很少想事情。光是支撑着身体的运动，意识的清醒，就花掉了他几乎所有的力气。他喝光了好几壶水，心里抱怨这个高温的下午。他把空掉的水壶扔到地上，它顺着路面滚到观众那边，引起一阵哄抢。这是个像样的纪念物，至少比压瘪的食物管之类的更像样。为什么少校不去卖这个款式的水壶呢？每年都是难看的纪念T恤，老土的纪念徽章……为什么少校不把他们的尸体卖了呢？各位请看，这是第二名的手指，第三名的眼珠，第四名的肾脏……<br/>
少校真的不会把他们肢解之后卖掉吗？加拉蒂突然产生了怀疑。这是他们的剩余利用价值之一，创造纪念品，成为纪念品。<br/>
他们走过了两三个安静的高级住宅区，这里的观众比前面商业区的温和很多，他们一个个都伫立在徐徐晚风中看着他们走过，用手捂着嘴和身边的人交头接耳，仿佛在说什么不能让别人听到的话。加拉蒂朝那边的人招了招手，他们看上去更紧张了，凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的。嘿，如果你在说长途步行的坏话的话，不如大声说出来吧，这样你也许比我们死得都要早了。加拉蒂想。<br/>
他们路过了一个临时搭建起来的宣讲点，但却并没有看到少校出现在那里进行演讲，不知道是被取消了，还是压根就没有这样的计划。但雷阵雨是真的要来了，今天夜晚的气温比昨天还要下降了很多，加拉蒂能感到丝丝凉意渗进他的皮肤，不一会儿就把白日的热气尽数卷走。他往麦克弗里斯的身边靠了靠。<br/>
“冷吗？”麦克弗里斯在风中握住他冰凉的胳膊。<br/>
“我没事。”加拉蒂攥着他的手。这样就好，给他一点身体接触，给他一点可以依赖的东西。<br/>
没有太多预兆，雨滴便落了下来，在路面上砸出显眼的深色印记。观众裹紧外套，匆匆看了他们几眼之后便离去，白天一直跟着他们的摄像头也收了起来。<br/>
大雨倾倒而下时，吵闹了一天的世界终于安静了下来。不久后，步行者们的全身就都湿透了。麦克弗里斯静静地看着他的omega，即便在这样的雨中，他还是眼神呆滞，像是随时准备一头栽到地上似的。<br/>
为什么我还活着？为什么我不直接坐下呢？既然我肯定会死掉，既然我肯定会伤了他的心。<br/>
只有我看着他死，或者他看着我死。为什么不让事情变得更容易接受点呢？<br/>
现在放弃，也许加拉蒂还能撑得住。他身上有标记了，没有自己，也能活下去。<br/>
麦克弗里斯想着他在步行刚开始时和加拉蒂说过的话。等到他真的很累的时候……他会直接坐下。</p><p>加拉蒂只是在雨中打了一小会儿的盹儿，又做了个梦。梦里的场景有些陌生，他在一个大城市夜晚的街道上，一家人来人往的便利店旁边。便利店的霓虹招牌散发着红黄变换的光线，照在旁边的路面上，他才隐约看到台阶上坐着一个人。<br/>
他走到那个人身边，才看清楚，是刚被划伤脸的麦克弗里斯。他低着头坐在那，失魂落魄的，用一条沾满了血的毛巾捂着伤口，血还是源源不断地从伤口里渗出来。<br/>
加拉蒂连忙跑到他身边蹲下，焦急地握住他的胳膊：“你得去医院，彼得。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯充满敌意地抬头，冰冷地看了眼他，抽回自己的胳膊。<br/>
“不关你的事。”<br/>
加拉蒂怔在原地，一动不动。他看着麦克弗里斯脸上那道骇人的伤口，和那好像怎么流都流不完的血，感觉快要难受得窒息了。他低下头看着自己的手，只是抓了麦克弗里斯的胳膊一下，却沾上了好多好多血。<br/>
全是麦克弗里斯的血，暗红的，温热的，在他的手上。加拉蒂克制不住自己的颤抖，他的眼泪不受控制地掉了下来，和麦克弗里斯的血混在了一起。<br/>
“你流血了，彼得……”<br/>
加拉蒂哭得越来越厉害，他的眼眶因为流泪而变红、发热，呜咽声从嗓子里断断续续地挤出来。眼泪把他的视线全都模糊了，他抓着麦克弗里斯的手，上面也全都是血。好多血。流不完的血。他的眼泪大滴大滴地滴在麦克弗里斯的手上。那道伤口真的看上去很吓人，很严重，他甚至有种麦克弗里斯要失血过多而死的错觉。红色与黄色的霓虹灯光线交相照映在他的身上，繁华与热闹只显得他们更颓唐。打扮得光鲜亮丽的人们走来走去，用冰冷的眼神观察着他们，却没有任何一个人驻留。<br/>
“你为什么知道我的名字？”他听见麦克弗里斯疑惑地问。<br/>
加拉蒂一下子就失去控制了。他抱住了麦克弗里斯的手。<br/>
“因为我喜欢你，因为我在乎你。因为我不想看到你受伤，也不想看到你死。”<br/>
他哽咽着。他似乎回到了正常的世界中，但这个世界又让他感到冷漠而陌生。他此刻清楚地意识到，一切事情对他来说都不会再是同样的了。<br/>
麦克弗里斯脸上拒人千里之外的神情渐渐消失了，他抬起手，轻柔地用没有沾血的手指帮他擦掉了脸上的泪水。<br/>
“不要哭了。小伤，死不了人。我会去医院的，马上就去。”<br/>
加拉蒂慢慢止住了眼泪。麦克弗里斯的伤疤不再流血了，他揽过加拉蒂的肩膀。<br/>
“小可爱，你叫什么？留个联系方式吧。”<br/>
加拉蒂张了张嘴，在回答之前，就从梦境中醒了过来。</p><p>他的眼睛酸胀，分不清里面盛的是泪水还是雨水。他拽住身边的麦克弗里斯，凑过去吻上了他。<br/>
他们的嘴唇都已经开裂，贴在一起时几乎要出血，还好雨水起到了一定的缓解。加拉蒂小心地把舌头探到麦克弗里斯的嘴里，想要索取那一点带着煤味儿的威士忌信息素，让他能感受到他的alpha和他自己还活着。<br/>
麦克弗里斯抱着他，手指扣在他的后脑上，慢慢地、仔细地回吻他。<br/>
他们的吻是如此郑重认真，加拉蒂的嘴唇在发麻，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。周遭的景象镀上了一层朦胧而奇异的光泽，世界在旋转，月亮在云层间攀升，连吹过的晚风也在头痛。<br/>
当他们的唇瓣互相触碰，两颗年轻的心仿佛也轻轻地靠在了一起，而年轻的爱情正在缓缓向他们解开最后的封印。一切妄图藏匿在夜幕下的感情都无处遁形。</p><p>“不要死，彼得。”短暂的吻结束后，加拉蒂说。<br/>
“嗯。我不会死的，你也不会。”<br/>
麦克弗里斯沉静地对他说了个谎。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 外场篇 蟾蜍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>采访的对象，一个叫做普莉希拉的女孩子正坐在他身旁的沙发上，穿着米白色的裙子，两只手放在膝盖上，显得紧张、拘谨。她有一头棕色的微卷发，皮肤白皙，五官小巧，算是比较上镜。前提是，她不要摆着一副死气沉沉的表情。<br/>
考虑到她的alpha正处在生死关头，我猜这也是可以理解的。不过说实话，我不太相信如果自己的alpha在参加长途步行这种随时都有可能出现意外的死亡竞技，omega还真的会有这个心情跑过来接受采访……<br/>
主持人随着片头的结束开始了他的开场白，深夜八卦秀的主持人出现在白天的直播室中让我感觉有点违和。<br/>
「上午好，各位，欢迎来到ABC的长途步行专台！刚才我们已经为您展现了目前参赛者的情况……」<br/>
我分心关注着现场镜头的情况。47号和61号走在一起，这样方便了很多，他们俩只需要用一个镜头，另一个镜头可以如奥尔多所愿去追拍死亡镜头了。现在，他们稍微提了点速度，往前面的主体部队赶。<br/>
「……我们的观众里有没有期待61号的alpha选手，彼得·麦克弗里斯的呢……」<br/>
我把镜头从主持人切到了61号的身上。天气炎热，他的黑发凌乱地贴在额前，脸上渗着汗水，两只眼睛深深地凹进了眼窝。但还是可以看出这个年轻的alpha的五官英俊而锋利，脸颊上一道显眼的刀疤更给他添了点生人勿进的意味。有的人在阴郁、颓丧、陷入困境的时候，气质反而会比平时更吸引人一些，他显然就是这种人。<br/>
47号在他的旁边，镜头里只能看到他的一只纤瘦的手臂在身体一侧无精打采地小幅度摆动着。我还在绞尽脑汁思考镜头合适的角度，耳麦里突然传来了总导演简短的指令。<br/>
“各位注意。十五秒后大概率出现死亡镜头。”<br/>
我一激灵，立刻切换到正在跟警告的镜头画面。可以看到，男孩的右脚跛得厉害，走路时踉踉跄跄，几乎随时都要跌倒。他已经得到了他的第三个警告，而速度仍然没有任何提升回去的迹象。<br/>
主持人也中断了自己的采访前言，对目前的情况做了个简单的介绍——他瞬间报出了这个男孩的编号、姓名、第二性别、出身，看上去所有主持和记者都已经把参赛者的信息记得烂熟。<br/>
总导演在耳麦里倒数着时间，男孩却已经停下了脚步。我看到他埋着脸，肩膀在颤抖着，应该在哭。此刻世界上无数双眼睛正在殷切急迫地盯着他，他却无从觉察。收视率曲线正在迎来一波小幅攀升，我看着那个哭泣的男孩，恍惚间觉得那道上挑的曲线和他似乎完全相同，又似乎并无瓜葛。<br/>
孩子，你要死了。我盯着他摇晃的身形，心脏像是被一只手紧紧攥住，紧得有些疼痛。在总导演倒数到最后一秒时，“砰”的一声巨响响起，男孩的身体像是没骨头似的倒了下去。演播室里的主持人和观众戏剧性地同时倒吸了一口气，之后是唏嘘的叹息声。男孩倒在地上的尸体腿部还抽搐了几下，这让我想起把蟾蜍的头取下之后，蟾蜍仍然可以用四肢继续爬行的样子。<br/>
我感觉有点反胃。但工作就是工作，我在切换台的另一边把刚才的死亡镜头剪了下来。高光时刻#2死亡#1，这就是观众想要的，来吧，这就是电视台花钱雇我做的。<br/>
主持人为这个可怜的选手继续介绍了几分钟。我强迫自己忘掉那个男孩抽搐的尸体，但显然失败了。这应该是我这辈子第一次亲眼见证一个人死掉——虽然隔着屏幕，也算不上是亲眼。主持人的心脏显然比我强悍很多，现在已经若无其事地回过头来开始介绍采访的嘉宾了。<br/>
「……今天我们很荣幸地请到了61号的女友，普莉希拉小姐，为我们带来比赛背后的故事……」<br/>
那个女孩子紧紧咬着嘴唇，下嘴唇已经被她咬得发白。我猜她大概已经后悔来这里了。她磕磕绊绊地和观众打招呼，主持人调笑几句，缓解了一部分尴尬的气氛。<br/>
于是采访开始了。采访节目的导播是比较简单的，我已经非常熟练了，只要记得给说话的人镜头、时不时切换机位，保证画面不过于无聊就可以了。<br/>
「……所以，你和61号在一起多久了？」<br/>
女孩子迟疑了一会儿，轻轻地说：「三年多了，从我分化之后开始的。我们是邻居。」<br/>
「算是青梅竹马是吗？你们在一个学校吗？」<br/>
「不在一个中学。他上的是私立中学。」<br/>
「哦……他的成绩怎么样？」<br/>
「不是很了解……应该一般吧。」<br/>
几个问题之后，普莉希拉的回答渐渐变得流畅了一些。主持人切入了正题。<br/>
「那么，你对他参加比赛是怎么看的？支持，还是反对？」<br/>
普莉希拉揪着自己的袖子：「我觉得长途步行是一个很伟大的娱乐与运动赛事，能够参加这种全民关注的比赛是他的荣幸……不过，我虽然很想要支持他，可毕竟这是一项危险性非常强的比赛……所以，我确实有劝他放弃过……」<br/>
普莉希拉在慢慢诉说着，内容和其他那些选手的亲友大同小异。反正就算她说的和事实不符，也不会有人再去纠正她了。<br/>
他们聊了会儿四月三十一日的最后弃权日，普莉希拉说自己在那天也在劝他退出比赛，但被他拒绝了。她没有涉及到细节或让人印象深刻的地方，陈述得让人想打瞌睡。耳麦里总导演不断向主持人提出活跃气氛的要求，语气中带着明显的不满和抱怨。我无声地笑了笑。他可能也后悔花了大价钱请来了这个没什么特点的女孩了。<br/>
现场画面里，61号和47号已经一起回到了主体部队里面。在采访内容陷入目前这个比较无聊的状态时，我让奥尔多的镜头往47号身上挪了挪，好稍微吸引回一些我们观众的注意力。他们现在在和其他几个人谈话。也许是朋友吧？<br/>
「说起来，61号脸上的刀疤是怎么来的呢？」<br/>
主持人突然问。普莉希拉的脸上出现了明显的慌乱。我低头翻了翻手边的台本，上面没有这个问题。我笑了，估计他这是被总导演催命般的“活跃气氛”要求给刺激到了。<br/>
「这个……这个我不太清楚……」她的眼神躲躲闪闪，声音越来越小，让我产生了兴趣。看上去好像真的问到点子上了？<br/>
主持人也捕捉到了她的异常反应：「怎么会呢，你可是他的女朋友。难道这是在你们遇见之前有的疤？」<br/>
普莉希拉清清嗓子，抬高了声线，让自己听上去自然一些。<br/>
「对，你说得对，就是我们遇见之前有的。」<br/>
「不过这伤口看上去挺新的啊……他没和你聊过吗？我是说，你们毕竟已经恋爱了三年多了。这种重要的事情总是要说的吧？」<br/>
主持人越追问越来劲，她的嘴唇抿成了一道平直的线。<br/>
「这是隐私问题。」她最后说，听起来已经有点恼怒了。主持人看不好继续追问，开了个玩笑，把话题带过去了。<br/>
瑞秋皱着眉说：“她听上去奇奇怪怪的。”<br/>
我耸耸肩，没有搭话。长途步行现场的直播画面在他们面前，摄像机旁边。但是她的目光一直在避开看现场的画面。而且不像是因为不愿看到61号遭罪而避开，更像是……心虚。这就耐人寻味了。<br/>
主持人继续顺着台本问了一些长途步行相关的问题。<br/>
「他参加长途步行的目的是什么？他有和你坦露过吗？」<br/>
「也是为了那份大奖。」<br/>
「他想要用大奖做什么呢？据我所知，他家里面条件还可以，似乎也没有什么亟需解决的棘手难题……」<br/>
「具体的他也没和我说过……不过我们在他参加比赛之前吵过一架，他也许想要借此证明自己吧。」<br/>
「哦……所以你认为61号是为了你参加的比赛吗？」<br/>
普莉希拉露出一个苍白的笑容：「你可以这么理解。」<br/>
在1%存活率的长途步行中证明自己？我挑眉，看着现场画面中正在费劲地爬着坡、汗如雨下的61号，觉得这句话听上去有点魔幻。不过我能说什么呢，我又不是被雇来这儿下评判的。<br/>
“各位注意！现场2号镜！”总导演突然在耳麦里大喊，吓得我差点手滑切错了镜头，连主持人完美无缺的笑脸上都出现了一丝裂缝。奥尔多那边又出现了新的情况——一个alpha选手正朝路边的两个omega小跑过去，把头颅埋到雪白纤细的脖颈旁边，一看就知道他打算做什么。<br/>
我抓起对讲机：“奥尔多，绕到omega身后拍他们，距离稍远一点。”<br/>
「收到……但我们可是直播节目，真的出现不该出现的就……」<br/>
“你多加注意，如果不对劲就把镜头往上移，不要盯着他们下半身拍。”<br/>
奥尔多花了十几秒调整好镜头的角度，我飞快把现场画面切了进去。从这里可以远远看到那个alpha和两个omega少女的身影，和alpha在omega身上大胆的动作。因为处于omega正后方，他们身体接触的地方都被挡住了，所以目前的镜头尺度还算控制在可以播出的边缘。主持人没有进行解说，屏幕上只是如实展现现场画面，我盯着这位alpha的动作，祈祷他不要突然更换角度，搞得节目被掐掉。在omega的手伸到alpha的腰带上时，我让奥尔多把镜头上移，只拍了他们肩膀以上的部位，和缅因州湛蓝的天空。不过就算是这样，alpha前后律动的动作也已经明显能看出来他在干什么了。<br/>
“还有十五秒。”<br/>
总导演在耳麦中倒数。又是那种熟悉的感觉，心脏被人用力地捏在手心里。观众在激动不安地攒动着，倒数五秒钟……这个男孩也被射杀了。<br/>
奥尔多把镜头拉回了全身镜，alpha死去的身体栽在了omega女孩身上，衣着凌乱、满身鲜血的女孩尖叫着想要逃开，我怕会露出什么不雅部位，就切回了演播室。主持人的讲解此刻才慢悠悠地插进来，毕竟刚才发生的事情不是一个很适合讲解的时机。<br/>
这次的死亡镜头比之前那个男孩的更加让人不适，从拍摄的角度甚至可以看到他脑袋上被轰开的缺口。我的胃搅紧了，头皮一阵阵发麻。我把这个死亡镜头剪下来，给它编上序号——高光时刻#3死亡#2。整理，剪辑，回放。我压抑住阵阵作呕的感受。<br/>
瑞秋突然拉了拉我的胳膊：“快看现在的镜头。”<br/>
镜头回归了61号和47号的位置，他们在距离那具尸体不远的地方，两人之间靠得很近。我看到61号用手臂扶着47号，又淡淡地瞥了一眼镜头，心中突然浮现出一种强烈的预感。我看了瑞秋一眼，瑞秋同样紧张地盯着我。<br/>
“他要做点什么了，我敢打包票。”<br/>
他好像和47号说了两句什么，又拍了拍47号的脸。过了一小会儿，突然，61号凑到47号脸前，挨得很近，然后……吻了上去。<br/>
没错，是吻了他。61号轻轻托着47号的后脑，把他往自己怀里摁，像是在承担他身体的重量。他的动作很温柔，却带着不容拒绝的意味。<br/>
“我的上帝！”<br/>
我和瑞秋同时惊呼出声。屏幕里的两个男孩停在路中间，在接吻。演播室的所有人都和我们一样发出惊呼，总导演在耳麦里大呼小叫（我真希望他能淡定点）。此刻，多年导播综艺节目的经历使我突然福至心灵，我保留一半屏幕是现场镜头，另外一半切给了普莉希拉。普莉希拉目瞪口呆地看着这个画面，脸上完全失去了血色。我维持着镜头现在的状态，飞快地把普莉希拉的反应和刚才的吻的开端，两个片段拼在了一起，做了一个长度八秒、充满戏剧性的慢镜头。高光时刻#4。<br/>
61号亲了47号很久。很久吗？可能也不算，只是在长途步行中的警告系统下显得特别难舍难分，让人看得脸红。他们因此各得到两个警告。<br/>
「61号alpha亲吻了我们的47号？我是看错了吗？」主持人的声音带着惊讶和调侃的意味。我切入刚刚拼贴好的高光时刻#4——61号凑过去吻47号的画面和61号的女友目瞪口呆的画面形成了完美对比。我又把刚刚的采访最末尾部分插了进来，于是慢镜头后面紧跟着的就是主持人刚才问题的回放：“你认为麦克弗里斯是为了你参加的比赛吗？”<br/>
而坐在旁边的普莉希拉的回答是：“你可以这么理解。”<br/>
这回答和现在的场景对比起来，可就显得过于讽刺了。节目效果出来了。<br/>
瑞秋在一旁看我麻利的动作看得下巴都要掉下来了：“索菲，我真佩服你能面无表情地完成那么劲爆的工作。”<br/>
电视台花这么多钱，我得让她值回这个价啊。我想着，嘴上没来得及回话，继续播完了我光速剪出来的高光时刻，才切回演播室。<br/>
「哇哦，」主持人故意对普莉希拉露出尴尬而促狭的笑容，「看上去你的男友可能改变心意了。」<br/>
现场的观众发出哄笑声和吹口哨声，我给了普莉希拉一个短暂的镜头，她现在还是脸色惨白，一句话都说不出。<br/>
旁边的瑞秋拍了拍我的肩膀。“快看！”她指着61号镜头下方不起眼的位置，两个人在结束了刚才的吻之后，现在正在牵着手。<br/>
我一把抓起对讲机：“聚焦他们的手！”奥尔多立刻把镜头拉近到他们的手上。很好，完美的角度。<br/>
「哇！」采访室内又是一片哗然，主持人的表情可谓精彩纷呈，充分表现出了他应该有的戏剧性反应，「看起来我们的omega小可爱是和alpha好上了？呼——」主持人浮夸地扯了扯领带，「是我的错觉，还是我们采访室变热了？」<br/>
我听着主持人又调侃了几句，让奥尔多把机位调整回61号和47号两个人的全景。他们现在还在低着头凑在一起交谈，谈话的内容无从得知，但光是这样就已经够了。<br/>
“看到我们的收视率了吗，天啊！”瑞秋看着屏幕上那条持续上挑的曲线，乐得都快合不拢嘴了。主持人看到普莉希拉目前的状态，明显不适合接受采访了，于是适当地自由发挥了一会儿。好在节目只剩下三四分钟时间。<br/>
10:55，节目完成，进入广告时间。我和瑞秋上午的工作到这里也就结束了。</p><p>我走到了导播室的外面，掏出一包烟。刚才的工作让我的神经极度紧张，脑浆仿佛都在咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。我的思维在那个吻带来的兴奋感中沉浸了一段时间，随后，沉甸甸的感觉又再次袭来。<br/>
两个选手在这一个小时的直播中死掉了，死亡镜头印在我的脑海中，循环往复，挥之不去。<br/>
那个被射杀在路上的抽筋的男孩，和那个被射杀在omega身上的男孩。子弹的力量非常大，直接把他们打到了地上，血在空中飞溅的轨迹相当夸张，像是劣质影片中廉价的血腥场景。<br/>
但这是真实的场景。铺满地面的红色液体并非血浆，倒在地上的动作也并非表演。真的有两条生命死在了电视上。死在了我掌握的镜头里。<br/>
我深深吸了一口气，雨中闷热的空气没有对我烦闷的心情产生哪怕一丝缓解。我拿出一根烟点燃，胃部仿佛也随着明灭的火花颤动。<br/>
我感觉很恶心。不仅是为了那些镜头，更是为了我也是制作这些镜头的人员的一部分。我是这场怪异秀灯光辉煌的舞台下的一颗螺丝钉，台上的演员倾注一切，流淌下的鲜血也渗进我的铁质表皮。<br/>
显然，在来之前我就应该意识到，我必定会面对这些充满冲击力的死亡镜头。可笑的是，我当时确实觉得自己能够抵抗这些令人不适的血腥画面，就因为我自认对人对事足够冷漠、淡薄。事实证明，我比我想象得要天真，没有意识到参与其中就代表我同样也是向选手们施虐的一份子。之前我可以对劝自己不要来的朋友笑着说why so serious，现在却还是被不合时宜的道德感谴责着。说到底，这种同理心真的有任何意义吗？<br/>
我又想起那个吻。不管怎样，我希望47号和61号能活下去。<br/>
我身旁的门打开了，瑞秋从里面钻了出来。她站在我身边，扶着栏杆，和我一同看向外面的濛濛细雨。<br/>
“仔细想想，这可真他妈相当让人沮丧，不是吗？”瑞秋漫不经心地说，“无论如何，47号和61号都不可能同时活下去。长途步行中发生的任何浪漫故事，结局都注定会是悲剧。”<br/>
“这不就是他们想要的吗？”我咬着烟头，吐字模糊。<br/>
瑞秋用她那双深红的瞳孔饶有兴致地望着我：“你从何推断他们想要的是什么呢，索菲？”<br/>
我盯着她，意识到我们讨论的事情很危险。<br/>
“是，我确实无从推断。”<br/>
“你觉得长途步行是悲剧还是喜剧？”瑞秋没有在意我的谨慎，继续着她的话题，“我们会有一个赢家和九十九个输家。一个人获得一切，九十九个人失去一切。”<br/>
我思考片刻。<br/>
“悲剧和喜剧应该是根据看客的情绪来定义的。如果我看完了一场步行，感到开心、激动、释怀的话，它就是喜剧。如果我看完之后差点得了抑郁症的话，它就是悲剧。”<br/>
她大笑了起来，两只胳膊挂在栏杆上：“你思考的逻辑性太强了，索菲。对我来说，我喜欢的选手死了就是悲剧，我喜欢的选手活着就是喜剧。”<br/>
“你喜欢的选手是谁？”<br/>
“这个嘛，我最喜欢的选手是3号和88号。我在3号身上赌了100美金，在88号身上赌了300美金。”<br/>
“你还赌了钱？”我有点惊讶。<br/>
“找点乐子而已。赔率实在是太诱人了，1：65和1：74，如果真的买中了，我可就发财了。”<br/>
这和买彩票也没什么区别吧，我腹诽。<br/>
“为什么是3号和88号？”<br/>
“3号，我只是觉得有眼缘，倒不是认为他会赢就是了。88号，是因为我觉得他会赢。他身上有特殊的东西，特殊到让我难以忽视。”<br/>
“是什么？”<br/>
她沉默片刻。<br/>
“我认为在长途步行中坚持到最后的人，是需要有一种天赋的，能不再把自己的身体看成是自己的。在某个时间点，他甚至可以从路上抽身，在高空冷眼旁观发生的一切，好像在看一场和他无关的比赛。88号就存在持有这种天赋的气质。”<br/>
我回忆着3号和88号步行时的样子，无法对她的描述产生什么共鸣。对我来说太抽象了。至少他们俩现在都活着，这是个好消息，说明她的400美金暂时还没有打水漂。<br/>
不过，一场长途步行里面有两个最喜欢的选手？她是认真的吗？<br/>
“你不能有两个最喜欢的选手，瑞秋。这样的话，这场比赛对你来说是悲剧还是喜剧？”<br/>
“不要这么死板嘛，说不定是先悲剧再喜剧呢？”<br/>
我哭笑不得地摇了摇头。一根烟抽完了，我把烟头按灭在垃圾桶上面。和瑞秋扯皮了一会儿之后，我感觉稍微好了点，但仍然不觉得自己能吃得下午饭。<br/>
几个西装革履的男人穿过走廊，路过我们的身后，我听到了他们谈话的几个关键词，“约翰逊总统”、“大选前”、“按照计划”……<br/>
我和瑞秋对视一眼。等到他们走进走廊尽头的另外一个房间，瑞秋才开口。<br/>
“肯尼迪总统把步行比赛的频率从两年一次改为一年一次。他在演讲里是怎么说的来着……‘我鼓励所有美国人都尽量多走路。这不光有益健康，还非常有趣。’”<br/>
恶趣味十足，我想。瑞秋顿了顿，接着说：“所以你觉得前两年刺杀肯尼迪总统的，会不会是步行比赛相关的人？”<br/>
我诧异地挑眉：“你要在这儿聊这个？”<br/>
瑞秋四下看了一圈，闭上了嘴。</p><p>时间已过中午，我和瑞秋聊了点无关紧要的明星八卦，尽量压下恶心感，吃完了电视台发的快餐。我们坐回切换台前，准备过一遍下午的节目。但没过一会儿，总导演就下发了新的节目调整通知：我们原定在下午两点半到三点半的节目，被挪到了晚上七点到八点。原因是节目组在现场捡到了47号和61号随手丢弃的水壶，现在在提取唾液进行匹配度分析。结果要到晚上才能出，在薛特博士的节目上进行公布。<br/>
我听到后，扯了扯嘴角，不置可否。长途步行的节目组不会提前预告节目也正是由于这个原因，节目顺序与内容随时可能会随着选手的状态和观众的偏好进行调整。现在所有长途步行相关的话题中，最风口浪尖的估计就是47号和61号之间的关系了。晚上七点到八点，黄金档，刚好是个合适的时间，合适的噱头。看来我们的47号找到小男朋友之后，在整场比赛中的重要性又提升了一小节。<br/>
我对电视台的调整没有任何意见——他们给我的报酬已经丰厚到我心甘情愿24小时随时待命，就算给我排到凌晨三点我也会毫无怨言地认真完成任务。在这里做导播工作，无论是工资，还是以后可以写在简历上的一句金灿灿的“为长途步行的直播进行实时导播”，都已经是超乎寻常的回报了。<br/>
按理来说，我不应该有任何不满才对。<br/>
我看了眼时钟，现在有几个小时的时间供我消磨。奥尔多被其他摄像换了班。经过上午的合作，我们都体会到他的工作能力确实非常强，也很适合长途步行比赛这个项目。他很会临场发挥，找一些刁钻、特别的角度，而且他的个头高、力气大，不至于被推推搡搡的观众影响。现在的摄像相比来说就差了点，镜头有点晃，也稍显单调乏味。不过在那样的环境中，也不该对他们过分苛责就是了。<br/>
我打了个哈欠，感觉有点困倦，于是趴在桌上，打算稍微打个盹儿。我让瑞秋两个小时之后叫我起来。瑞秋心不在焉地翻着自己上午带来的杂志，朝我比了个OK的手势。于是我安心地睡着了。<br/>
三点的时候，我被她迷迷糊糊地摇醒了。我仍然维持着趴在桌子上的姿势，缓了缓，才想起来自己在哪里，在干什么。瑞秋又拍了拍我的后背，看我完全清醒了，就说自己也要睡一会儿。我答应了她，站起身去外面抽烟。<br/>
不知道步行者是不是也像我们这样交替睡觉，我盯着飘散的烟雾，有点荒唐地想。</p><p>不知不觉，我抽完了一整包烟。我盯着空掉的烟盒忏悔了几分钟，好久没有抽得这么凶了。回去之后，我继续拿电视台给的选手资料消磨时间，偶尔抬眼看看47号和61号的情况。有的时候镜头在拍他们，有的时候移走拍别人去了。<br/>
没有料想到的是，等到晚上，比赛现场突然下起了暴雨。按照长途步行主办方的要求，今天的拍摄许可到这里就结束了。于是现场的工作人员只得撤退到场外，收拾东西准备回程。总导演在耳麦里辱骂起了缅因的天气和主办方的安排，他担心47号在镜头没有拍到的时候就死掉了。他让我剪几段47号和61号的高光镜头，等会儿节目播出的时候穿插进去播放。我老老实实地把几个重点镜头前前后后全都剪下来拼在一起，凑了一个十多分钟的回放视频。<br/>
匹配度的结果也出来了。从提取的唾液分析，47号和61号之间的匹配度是93%，和历史上最高的匹配度记录94%非常接近。宣布结果时，所有人都非常惊讶。<br/>
“93%？这不可能。怎么会有这么巧的事？”瑞秋感到难以置信。达到这个匹配度，只能说是天作之合，般配至极。<br/>
总导演又和测量临时送去的样本的匹配度研究员确认了几遍。除去生育维度之外，他们的匹配度确实是93%，多次测量，不可能出错。生育维度是指alpha和omega各自生育系统的功能性是否良好，主要由两个人的体质决定，和信息素无关。若一方生育能力差，匹配度数值会打折扣。所以，加上没有测算的生育因素的话，他们的匹配度最终会落在93%~88%之间。但总导演已经被93%这个数据冲昏了头脑，完全听不进去什么生育维度，他不管不顾地把结果修改成了96%，称任何后果由他自己来承担。<br/>
能有什么后果呢？我们电视台独一份的数据，两位选手恐怕也不会再有机会证明这个检测结果是作假的。就算事后被人揭露，当下的炒作效果已经达到了——等会儿薛特博士就会在直播中公布这个前所未有的数字，我们的收视率将会一路高歌凯进地疯狂飘红，等到明天，全国上下乃至全世界各地的报纸上将印满这个爆炸性新闻。96%，这个硕大的数字将会占据无数封面。<br/>
性别与生育专家薛特博士已经坐在了镜头前，他一头白发，皱纹很深，但看上去脸色很不错。没有现场转播，这次直播变成了一个简单的采访。瑞秋安稳地进行着导播，我在旁边听他们扯了会儿omega的身体构造，等到气氛酝酿得差不多的时候，把早就准备好的检测报告拿上来，充满戏剧性和紧张性的鼓点响起，灯光也在到处乱晃。卖足了关子之后，博士用微微颤抖的手拿起检测报告，读出上面写的匹配度数值——96%。<br/>
镜头忠实地记录着所有人的每一个夸张的表情，每一次过度的演出，每一声抽气与惊叫。场面混乱了好一阵，才渐渐平静下来。薛特博士开始娓娓道来，为什么47号能够在这种环境下活下来，不但度过了初潮期，在其他观众的信息素包围下也没有受到影响，都是因为有高匹配的alpha在他身边帮助他，如此这般。<br/>
「奇迹、奇迹！」<br/>
薛特博士连连感叹。主持人和演播室的观众跟着连连感叹。<br/>
此刻下班回家的美国人在电视前边吃晚饭边感叹，晚睡的欧洲人在被窝里看着电视感叹，刚起床的亚洲人边洗漱边感叹。<br/>
我看着47号和61号在我剪辑用的小屏幕里亲吻，觉得自己有点想哭，又有点想笑。</p><p>八点钟工作结束，我下楼开车，九点多回到了我独自居住的公寓。公寓里的温度很低，我洗漱完之后，抓了张毛毯披在身上，坐在沙发上顺手打开电视，看了几眼重播，没看到我自己的节目。我关上灯，倒了半杯威士忌，一小口一小口地喝着。房间里只有电视屏幕的荧光在闪烁，和被我调到最低音量的节目的声音。其他的一切都静寂了。<br/>
96%。这个数字在电子屏上闪烁着，跳跃着，在我的耳朵里钻进钻出。神奇的是，这两个孩子从疲惫的身躯里榨取出的力气，面对死亡时互相依偎的本能，能够让这么这么多的人赚个盆盈钵满。<br/>
而他们只是两个普通的男孩子而已。在派对上被同学起哄亲嘴，就真的亲了的那种普通的男孩子。<br/>
在酒精的麻痹下，我的意识渐渐模糊，蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>